The Prime Effect
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: With Cyberton no longer capable of supporting life, the Autobots are forced to flee their homeworld. But a damaged console to the spacebridge sends a scout team to someplace unexpected.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTIONS**

Hello all, so I've had this idea stirring in my mind for some time now and it just keeps coming. I have read both TransformersXMass Effect stories, they have decent starts and potential but they haven't updated for like ever. So I intend to try my hand at it. I have to clarify a few things so you readers are not utterly lost or yelling blasphemy. I need a few chapters to build up everything and establish characters for fans on the other side of the fence who don't know a thing about the other.

In the Mass Effect-verse it takes place almost immediately after the Collector Base has been destroyed, and I'm trying to be chronologically correct so Lair of the Shadow Broker and Arrival haven't happened yet. Don't know when Overlord happened so I'm not touching that or pretending Shepard already did it. I'm working off my game(MShep, Infiltrator, Warp Ammo bonus power), so 90% of it was Paragon with just a tad bit of Renegade(examples; I helped Tali and did not reveal Rael'Zorah's experiments to the quarians but yelled at them for accusing Tali. Another was shooting the Eclipse initiate during Samara's recruitment while giving Detective Anaya the datapad of Pitne For's smuggling ring, and on Tuchanka, killing the Weyrloc Clanspeaker and head-butting Uvenk). Also I started working on this way before Arrival was announced so there will be a few discrepancies(like the fact that Shepard went back to the Alliance, didn't think he would after the crap they pulled or at least my Shep).

As for the Transformer-verse, there's a bit of AU'ing on my part. Now personally I don't like doing it when I don't have to(I know, crossovers are a form of AU but I mean those that straying too far from the original story or have no merit, character or technology wise, major overhaul type AU'ing) but come on, how many times do the comic, the books, the games and the shows contradict themselves, especially a comic and series that are supposed to be intertwined(the Bayformers, what) but I'll explain what's what so there is no confusion)(hopefully). I'm primarily using the War For Cybertron universe(which is somehow supposed to coincide with that new CG series and takes bits from good old G1), with bits coming from the War Within and the Megatron: Origin comics(only the bit about Senator Ratbat from the latter). The main bot that's going to have the first interaction with Shepard and crew is going to be a character that only appeared in one panel. Yes, a blank slate. The character is an Autobot named Vibes, and her only appears was in War Within alongside Boardside defending the Iacon vault from an underground Decepticon attack(from War Within). I don't know what it was about her, but I just liked her(minus the huge bunny 'ears' things but I got rid of them). The second is a bulkier bot named Dropshot. Normally that name is used on a Decepticon but I have found an Autobot incarnation that held that name in two of the continuities(Unfortunately it was in Armada and Energon). Personally I just like the name. The bot in question is going to have been active long before the Cybertronian Civil War started but he doesn't act like the warhorse Ironhide. Now about the lore...

Unicron and Primus exist, I'm going with what we do know about 13 original Transformers(that includes the Fallen, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Prima and so on), the Matrix of Leadership has been in existence since the beginning of Cybertronian's history and has been in the care of each Prime, only one Prime at a time, the Quintesons did not create the Transformers instead they were an invading force that tried to conquer Cybertron(this happens in Dreamwave comic and War for Cybertron), energon cubes are used by both sides, a 'true' Cybertronian has a spark(this is going to play a part in my story), the Cybertronian Civil War has been going on of a few thousand years with Sentinel Prime and about 100 years or so with Optimus Prime as leader, I'm using the 'subspace' explanation as to where weapons go(like the missile pods on Ravage's hip and almost every other weapon we had to remove when converting the toys from robot to altmode), no mass shifting(I know some of you liked the handgun Megatron, tape recorder Soundwave or microscope Perceptor but even in the realm of science fiction that's a stretch even with the subspace explanation, but that's just me), that's all I can think of at the moment(please don't yell at me if I forgot to list anything major besides characters).

Now for acknowledgement to the Beta Readers who have helped me the most with this story:

deathunit100010

Optimus Bob

Sarge1995

SimplisticDrone

Thanks guys/gals, without your reviews and support I couldn't have gotten this story off the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello all in FanFiction, read the intro, it explains alot. I'll be leaving a rough equivelancy(or at least how I use it) for Transformer mesurements of time and distance and for every chapter on:

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>The SR-2 Normandy has just survived a trip through the Omega-4 Mass Relay and the destruction of the Collector Base. Shepard not only survived this impossible mission, he saved his captured crew and made sure everyone of his team made it off the base before it blew.<p>

Shepard stood proud at the helm and looked out to the void of space. Leaning over to the terminal beside him, he spoke into the ships comm. systems and his voice echoed throughout the ships rooms and corridors. "It's been a long road getting here and I'm proud to have worked with each and every one of you. Our first priority is fixing the Normandy and giving her a new paint job so we'll be docking at Omega for the moment. All of you deserve a lot of down time and if anyone wishes to leave, we'll say our goodbyes on Omega, otherwise I thank you for staying with me through this and what is to come and I thank all of you for all you have sacrificed and have been through. On a related note, we need to build a galactic armada in time to repel the Reaper threat, so if anyone has ideas as to how we can bring the mercenary groups and major powers of the Terminus systems together, I'll listen to anything you have to say. Thank you everyone, for everything."

"Wow Commander if you ever retire, I think you could talk your way into politics if being the savior of the galaxy doesn't work out." A quick turn to see the Commander's expression made the pilot turn back to his terminal with a slight grin. "Just saying. Still, that was as good as the speech you gave when you got the first Normandy, Commander." Joker was the Normandy's pilot and one of the best damn pilots the galaxy had to offer. His bones may be brittle and weak due to the Vrolik syndrome in him, but that hasn't stopped him from helming a ship.

"Thanks Joker, we couldn't have done any of this without you." The Commander responded with an appreciative nod. Joker and the Commander have been friends before he took command of the first Normandy two years ago. They shared occasional chats with Joker giving witty remarks during each of them. His two year 'absence' did nothing to hinder the friendship the Commander and the pilot had.

"Well yeah, where else are you going to find someone with these stunning good looks and piloting skills?" the pilot asked, swiveling his seat to face Shepard and pointing two thumbs at himself, giving a smile.

"Omega if you do that every time I compliment on your skills." Shepard jokingly resounded with a smile on his face. The pilot kept his smirk as his seat swerved back into its intended position, resuming his work. The Commander put his attention back to the matter at hand.

"EDI, scan the ship for any outgoing comm. to the Illusive Man, old and new, and run a scan for any listening devices throughout the ship. If you find any, assemble a team and start removing all of them."

EDI was the ships onboard A.I. A.I.'s are thought to be dangerous with the creation and research branded as illegal in council space. The crew has come to trust her with their lives including a quarian named Tali'Zorah, but she still feels uneasy about her and the geth Legion.

"I have already begun disabling as many devices as I am capable, after being unshackled by Jeff." The A.I. confessed. "I will ask the necessary crew to help find the ones I can't detect."

Shepard gave a nod to the A.I.'s holographic image and added, "Can you give me an estimate as to how long it will take to finish all of the repairs to the Normandy?"

"Extensional damage to the hull and minor overheating in the ships engines will take around two days, specifically nineteen hours or more depending on the knowledge and effort the repair crew puts into the ship. As for the unexpected power draw the Thanix Cannon used, it variable are constantly changing, but all estimates lead to a three day period. As for a new coloring of the ship, it may be applied as soon as a majority of the hull is restored and can also be finished within the week, maybe sooner."

Shepard gave a nod and logged off. Most of the Normandy's systems were operating normally but the main concern was the holes the ship received, mostly from the Oculus attack. Shepard went to check the crew's status through his assistant Kelly Chambers.

The secretary seemed troubled when they found her, but now she was even calmer than before. She gave a smile to him as soon as he stopped before here. "Shepard I just want to thank you again for saving us from being…dissolved, by those things." Kelly is also the Normandy's unofficial psychologist, as far as Shepard knew. He found out much of peoples character through her and often went to here when one of his friends were either angry or upset, seeking her aid in suggestions as to how to help them.

"You're part of my crew, Kelly. I'll protect every member of this ship, you know that", Shepard replied earnestly. It made Kelly's smile widen.

"That is why all of us will follow you to the heart of this storm and continue to stand with you."

Giving a nod, Shepard continued his purpose for approaching her. "Anything I should be aware of with the crew?"

She took a while to collect her thoughts, "Tali, Garrus, Mordin, Zaeed and Miranda want to speak with you as soon as you're available."

"Thanks Kelly"

"Anytime Commander." Kelly responded and turned to face her console once more.

Deciding it was best to start with the closest, Shepard stopped in to chat with Mordin the salarian scientist. "You wanted to see me Mordin." He asked as soon as he entered.

Not even look at Shepard the busy salarian continued to work on his console, "Ah, Shepard glad you are here. Have good news for you." Salarians are a shot lived, fast pace amphibious race. Professor Solus was the fastest.

Curious and intrigued all Shepard could say was, "What is it?"

"Have begun working on Maelon's genophage cure, but not the reason I wanted to talk." Mordin turned to Shepard, "Tali'Zorah recently visited, came to relieve ailments. Better than I expected. Still recommend you sterilize before commencing to have coitus again."

"Thanks for the recommendation doc." _I can only assume he means spending more time with her. _"Is there anyone else I should worry about Mordin?"

Shaking his head Mordin replied, "Not at the moment. Everyone's at peak condition. Anyone else should be with Dr. Chakwas. Simply informing you of engineer Zorah's health condition." With a slight pause, he took a minor bow and raised his head back up with a smile. "Proud to have been part of this Shepard." With a returning smile and a nod, Shepard walked towards the Armory. As long as he was there he might was well ask for everyone's status personally.

Shepard walked through the small corridor and entered the armory just in time to find Jacob putting away an Avenger assault rifle. Jacob held the barrel of the stripped assault rifle and ran a cleaning cloth through it. In its naked form, the mass accelerator that helped to power the weapon was seen clearly through its containment unit on the table near the Cerberus Operative. The former corsair reminded Shepard a lot of Chief Williams when she was in the hangar deck of the first Normandy, pretty much doing the same thing he was doing. Jacob placed the stripped weapon to the side and wiped his hands with the cloth itself, turning to the Commander with a slight smile. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Just want to see how everyone's doing." Shepard responded, walking over to the tables and relaxing at its side.

"I'm good Commander. Other than wanting to see the Illusive Man's face when you decided to light up that station, I've got nothing I need right now."

"I'm sure Joker or EDI recorded it as we cut him off."

Jacob leaned against the same table Shepard used, "Ha, I think we can make a home movie from that. So now we just went from the fryer and into the fire, huh?"

"Yeah but if everyone is united we will have a fighting chance against the Reapers."

"It's just that politics, Commander, and as I'm sure you know, they will always find a way to screw everything up."

_Jacob's hate for politics could rival that of Ashley's._ With a datapad in his hand Shepard confidently said, "That's why I ordered EDI to hack and mine for all data she could gather up on the Reapers while we assaulted the Collector Base, Jacob."

The soldier laughed, shaking his head, "The Council and Alliance will feel like real asses when you show everyone that data. It's been an honor to work with you Commander, and it'll be that way until we kill off those Reapers." With that, the former corsair saluted to Shepard.

"The honor has been mine Jacob." Shepard responded with a returned salute.

* * *

><p>In a recently scared city with the marks of war, a small band of Autobots hid in the shadows. The main streets and much of the skies were filled with Decepticons. This team was using the alleyways and abandoned building to hide from the military-like forces. The leader was female in red with a visor over her eyes and elongated shoulder guards. When she spoke it echoed like it was synthesized voice or was being heard from a speaker. "We need to split up. Leadfoot, take Overhaul and try to find a safe route out of here. Bluestreak and Tracks, cover them from the buildings if they need the support, while I get the target." Vibes was a young female Autobot but an excellent leader willing to die for the Autobot cause or her team.<p>

Another Autobot, Tracks, a blue armored bot, voiced his annoyance of the mission, "Let's just make it out before I'm too dinged up because of this stupid mission." Tracks was always a bit of narcissist, especially during covert missions he would really play it up.

She ignored his remark, "I want radio silence. If you need to say something, uses Autobot binary code number five on the transponders." The lower the number on the binary code, the more secured it's supposed to be.

Tracks complained again, "Fine but I'm still rusty on the translation, just send it to Bluestreak." Everyone else nodded, as they moved towards their areas.

Through the shadows the female avoided the lights and vehicles. It has been nearly a mega-cycle since she had left her team but she had to have confidence in them. She worked her way to an armored bunker guarded by a pair of drones. She tossed a small disc-shaped device that stuck to the bunker above their heads. It opened and let out a powerful surge of EMP energy onto the two drones, disabling them and making them fall. Before entering she crushed their heads under her feet. Vibes also ripped one of the arms off one of the dead drone. _Never know when one will come in handy._ She slowly opened the large metal door looking for traps or ambushers waiting in the dark. Inside was a sole bot tied to a chair in the center of the room. It was Perceptor, Cybertron's best scientific mind ever and one of the Autobot's most invaluable member. She rushed over to him still looking around the room, "Perceptor? Perceptor this is Vibes, can you hear me?" He was beaten and filled with holes all over his chassis. His spark was still strong so Perceptor was probably in stasis lock.

She was about to touch him with her left hand when suddenly she heard tapping on her radio. It was her team, '_Leadfoot is in trouble. We require immediate assistance, Bluestreak.'_ Leadfoot's had sensor-deflecting armor and was fast, despite the sound of his name. Leadfoot was good at being stealthy in spite of his chassis being yellow and blue. Bluestreak, even though blue is in his name, he doesn't wear the color on him. Bluestreak looks just like Prowl, to the door handles 'wings' on his back, to the pair of cannons on his shoulders. Bluestreak may not like wars but he's hate for the Decepticons usually outweighed that. The only ones that could have blown their cover were Overhaul and Tracks. But Tracks doesn't usually risk his own hide and Overhaul may be young but he wouldn't jeopardize the mission.

Vibes untied Perceptor and carried him on her shoulder, "Come on sir, we're getting you back to Iacon." Tapping in code on her radio, _'Have acquired target. I'm heading to your location.'_ Even if Perceptor wasn't able to hear it, it still helped her, "Ok sir, let hope they've secured the area by the time we get there. Otherwise, Primus help us."

* * *

><p>Making his way to the elevator and descending to the third deck, the Commander eventually exited the lift and walked to the Main Battery Room, finding a familiar turian lounged over the diagnostics terminal for the weapon. "Garrus, Kelly said you wanted to talk." Shepard said not long after he'd entered.<p>

Turning, the turian responded, "Yeah, if you want to unite the galaxy it might be easier to work with Wrex and the other Terminus factions then ask the Citadel Council first. But that's just my opinion."

Shepard sat himself on a few boxes next to Garrus, "Funny, me and Jacob had a conversation like it just up deck, but we can set that to the side for the moment. I want to hear opinions Garrus, no suggestion is too crazy, maybe dumb. Sometimes I change my original plan because of some of the suggestions."

Garrus gave Shepard a turian's form of a smile, his mandibles rising and his upper 'lip' curving slightly. It's hard to tell when a turian was smiling but Garrus eventually found out how to explain it in the plainest way usual, and he was doing it now. "Well if you want constructive criticism, I think Miranda is more than happy to oblige." The two friends couldn't help but laugh a little after that. A minor pause later, Garrus got serious and said, "Anyway, Shepard I think you might want to be careful. You know…with your new relationship."

Shepard tried lying, unsure whether the turian knew it as a fact, or was trying to coax him into confessing, "What do you mean?"

"Come on Shepard don't play coy with me. I may not understand humans, but I've seen enough to know when one's in love, and Tali doesn't know how to hide her body language too well either." Garrus looked Shepard in the eye, "Not that I disapprove or anything but…some people might try to take advantage over you through her."

Shepard knew the many risks, and not just the ones that included her health as a whole. With a slight sigh, he began to speak. "I know all about her health and your worries of a relationship in the battlefield Garrus, and I won't let her get into too much trouble, so don't think it will compromise the mission. Tali was the first friendly face I saw after being brought back and she was willing to look past the fact I was with Cerberus to help me, just like you."

Garrus shrugged, "Well like two krogans I've worked with have said," he cleared his throat and continued with a hoarse, deeper voice trying to imitate one, "'You're where all the fighting's going to be'." They shared another short laugh before Garrus continued. "Besides you save me and not just my life; that mess with Dr. Saleon…and Sidonus." Garrus' eye drifted looking to the ceiling before going back to Shepard, "I guess I can understand your feelings. You really do care for her. Just try to keep your personal business behind locked doors." Garrus gave a friendly wink.

Shepard gave an appreciative nod and slid off his seat, standing up and patting his legs. "I'll keep that in mind, Garrus and thanks."

"No Shepard, I should be the one thanking you."

"Again, just like what Jacob and I did."

They shared another minor laugh before nodding to each other. Garrus turned back to the terminal as Shepard walked out of the room and straight for Miranda's office. After the mission, she just had something to say and he knew it. He also wanted to make sure that she had cut all ties to the Illusive Man. She was loyal to him, he knew it, but she was loyal to the Illusive Man far longer than she had been with him.

He stepped inside and allowed for her to configure who had walked into her office before asking, "Miranda?"

The Cerberus Operative looked up from her computer and had a subtle smile on her face, just like all those he talked before, "Commander, it's rather fortunate you've decided to come here just now." She motioned him to sit down. As soon as he did, she threw a datapad to him, which he caught easily. A detailed mapping of the SR-2 Normandy appeared on the device, along with several blue markers scattered around it. "The Illusive Man was more paranoid than I thought. I've found listening devises not on the original design plan."

"Did you just find them or were you aware he had them at all?" Shepard asked as he scanned through the pad. He still hated Cerberus for what they did to him, Toombs and the rest of his unit on Akuze were their fault after all, but he eventually trusted the new Normandy's crew. The Commander was rather weary, but still alert, of any people still loyal to the Illusive Man and Cerberus, but it all changed when he severed their ties and the crew gave him the loyalty they once held for the former Alliance spec ops division.

"Not initially. It was after Mordin handed me some of the monitoring devises he didn't destroy. I didn't recognize a few of them. I first just shrugged it off telling myself the Illusive Man decided to add more devises at the last minute just to watch you, but now I think they were here when the Normandy was being built."

"Can you remove all of them?"

"I couldn't do it alone."

The speakers in Miranda's office soon came on, transmitting the synthesized voice of the ship's A.I., "Shepard has asked me to call upon a select number of the crew to remove these devices. I have already asked Mordin and Legion and both have agreed to help in this endeavor."

"I should probably help them with this. After all, I'm the one who just found where most of them are located."

"That would be very appreciated, Miss Lawson." EDI discontinued communication.

"Is that all you wanted, Miranda?" Shepard asked, turning his attention back on the XO.

"Other than to thank you again for encouraging me to talk to my sister that was all I wanted to say, Commander. Before I forget; good luck with your late night project too." Miranda gave him a subtle wink suggesting something nasty.

_Does she have to tease like that? _Shepard shook the thought off before leaving Miranda's office.

Because he was on the crew deck, Shepard decided to go check on how Chakwas, Thane, Samara, Kasumi and Legion were doing. He was planning on seeing them anyways, so why not do it while he was there?

Exiting Miranda's office and turning easily to the Med Bay, he soon found himself interrupted by Mess Sergeant Gardner, who too greeted him with a smile. "Shepard I just like to let you know that no matter what happens, the crew will be behind you, one hundred percent. It's all we can do after you saved us, and I'm sure no one on this ship will say otherwise."

Shepard nodded, "It's good to hear that, Gardner. After all we've been through together; I'd be surprised if anyone said otherwise. I really appreciate that."

With an appreciative nod given back to him as well as a generous, but refused request to try out the chef's new dish, Shepard made his way to the Med Bay and soon came into contact with its chief medical officer. Before he could talk to her, the chef once again interrupted him, "Oh and I'll make somethin' extra special for Miss Zorah next time she comes by."

_Well I guess scuttlebutt already did his laps._

With the interruption reaching the medics ears, she easily swiveled her chair to his direction and greeted him. "Commander Shepard, what can I do for you?"

With a chuckle Shepard replied, "That's my line doc. So, to repeat yourself, do you need anything Chakwas?"

Chakwas turned slightly on her chair and gestured to the crewman resting on one of its beds. "What I would like is a faster recovery rate for my patients, but I guess we can't all have what we wish for. Hawthorne's was the only one with significant injuries from the Collector assault, and it's mostly in part of how he tried to help Joker, resulting in him soon after being smacked to the side by a skulking Scion. Additionally on that note, I'd like to express my opinion on your decision to destroy the Collector base, commander. Though I am fully aware of the many advantages we could have gained from the knowledge locked deep inside of it, that hellhole deserved to be destroyed. That base was nothing but… evil."

"I'm glad your fine, doc, and I'll try to resupply your already depleted medical supplies as soon as we can. Don't hesitate to ask for anything or give your opinion. After what you've been through, it's the least you deserve."

"I won't Commander, and thanks again for saving all of us from that gruesome fate. Before I forget Commander, Tali came by to pick up some herbal supplements as well as some minor antibiotics."

Referencing his quarian engineer along with speaking of antibiotics soon brought a worried expression to him. "Is she alright? Did she need anything else?"

Chakwas smiled at his worried expression, knowing a little too well as to how close her commander had gotten to the engineer. With a short laugh, the doctor eased his worry, "No, nothing was wrong with her. I can't go into details but the short version is that she'll be fine. You did just confirm the Normandy's latest little gossip, however. Don't worry Commander I won't speak a word of this to anyone." Finished with her verbal exchange with the commander, she turned back to her workstation and began typing away once more at the medical report of several crewmen.

Shepard found it a little curious as to how the gossip started, but pushed it to the side as he figured things would solve themselves eventually. Moving to the side and past Hawthorne, the commander entered the A.I. core and sure enough, he found the geth platform standing upright at its usual position, the geth never tiring or lying down from his stance, but momentarily performing movements of its many body parts. The most noteworthy thing that distinguished this platform from other geth platforms is a hole in the body during its investigation of Commander Shepard. It repaired itself using parts of Shepard's old armor. As soon as the commander neared the geth, it clicked and purred silently, indicating its acknowledgement of his presence. Soon afterwards, it voiced it. "Shepard-Commander."

"Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing." He responded, crossing his arms.

The platform replied, "We are currently tasked with assisting EDI with removal of several surveillance devices scattered around the ship. We have currently detected thirty-plus devices within this deck alone, though miniature scrambling devices attached to them makes locating their exact position troublesome."

Shepard nodded in understanding. After all, Cerberus, as well as the Illusive Man, were technologically adept with their devices. "Can I ask you something, Legion?" Shepard asked, finding the moment momentarily perfect to voice his question. Legion usually didn't like to talk about anything in general and the reasons as to why were vague, but it didn't stop the geth from accepting it.

"Topic?"

"Have the Heretics returned to the rest of the Geth, yet?" After using the virus at the Heretic station the Heretics should have had ample of time to think about what to do.

"Not yet. The programs that have rejoined have not shown any signs of any negative ramification detected from use of the virus. Former Heretics are informing the Geth about armaments and defenses they had learned from Nazara, in preparation for Old Machine invasion."

"Can you get a copy of the data so we can help others as well?"

"Yes." Legion activated his omni-tool and was sending the data to EDI.

"Thanks for, Legion."

As Shepard turned and started for the door, Legion stopped him, "Shepard-Commander." Shepard turned to the side as well as turning his head in the geth's general direction, easily in the stance that would allow him to leave as well as look at the geth, "Geth have completed cleaning 96.53% of quarian homeworld, Rannoch, since the end of the Morning War. Colony Worlds are estimated 82.84% complete, rounded up."

"Wait, don't the geth live on the quarian worlds?"

Legion flapped its 'brows' open. "We live within space stations. Draw resources from asteroids. It is efficient. We maintain mobile platforms on creator worlds to clean rubble and toxins left by the Morning War."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Tali?"

"We believe Creator-Tali'Zorah would wish to hear this information. We conclude it would be better for Shepard-Commander to tell her. We have observed that Creator-Tali'Zorah and Shepard-Commander have been spending more time together then previously observed."

_At least it doesn't suspect anything, I think. _"Alright Legion, I'll tell her when I see her."


	3. Chapter 2

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>When Vibes and Perceptor reached the location, things were as bad as she had feared. A collapsed building now laid on the only road that led to Iacon and two positions were being targeted heavily by the Decepticons, one of which was a tower overlooking the collapsed building and street. The second position was the collapsed building itself. Vibes took Perceptor inside the tower near where all the fire was being concentrated at. She laid him down away from windows and out of sight from any seekers. As Vibes peered into a crake in the door ahead she found Tracks and Bluestreak using makeshift cover from a tironium door. "In the name of the creator!"<p>

"'Till all are one!" Bluestreak responded. As with every military tactic, this was often used to inform busy soldiers of incoming allies. Listening carefully to the break in weapons fire, Vibes burst through to door and ran to her team's cover as soon as the break was heard. As soon as she reached them, the weapons began firing once more.

"Bluestreak, status report!" the Autobot demanded, sliding up against the new cover and preparing to aid in the team's attempt to fight off the Decepticons.

"About eight cycles ago one of the Decepticons was doing target practice on that building," pointing at where a lot of fire was being concentrated on. "Unfortunately the blast also gave Overhaul and Leadfoot's position away to the enemy." Vibes tried to look at the area before being forced to duck from incoming blaster fire. "I think Overhaul has been damaged but the worst part is that backup has just arrived about five cycles ago. The tanks have been hammering them for a milli-cycle or two before turning on us, rotating targets. The seekers don't make it easy either. They must really want to protect whatever."

Vibes was the only one on the team that was told of what they were after to ensure that the information couldn't be extracted from any of the team in case any of them were captured. Even if Bluestreak was a well-respected member of the team as well as one of her closest friends, she would never share military secrets with him. Vibes began forming a plan in her processors as the blaster fire drummed against her cover. Considering how revered she was from making quick on-the-spot plans, it wasn't at all a surprise that she came up with one a few milli-cycles after she began thinking of one. "Hey Blue, how fast are you with a passenger?"

Bluestreak, though confused, answered truthfully. "It all depends on the weight, otherwise without obstacles. Take away the obstacles, make the object fairly light and take away all these glitched Decepticons, it shouldn't be a problem for me to get to Iacon in about a few mega-cycles. Why are you asking Vibes?"

Vibes peered over her cover and fired accurately onto a fairly far Decepticon. Not taking the time to admire her shot, she returned to her cover. She considered what to do and simply went out with it. The mission wouldn't be completed if her team was dead, so what's the harm? "This is a top secret rescue mission. A few meta-cycles ago this city was under Autobot control. It was also were Perceptor was trying to find new ways to either detect energon caches or convert other energy sources to be almost as effective as energon. When the Decepticons learned about it, they took control of the city and captured Perceptor. We're here to rescue Perceptor." She gestured towards the door she came from, "He's badly damaged but stable."

"Perceptor? That's why our diodes are out here!" Tracks was piss at the fact that he was left in the dark about the truth of the mission.

Bluestreak looked over at the door then turned back to his Commander, "As long as the Con's don't follow I shouldn't have a problem. But what are you and everyone else going to do after that? "

"The mission must take priority. Don't worry; I'll make sure we all get out of here in one piece. Now get ready to go." _I hope I can get everyone out of this._

* * *

><p>Samara, an asari justicar and one of the most powerful biotic users know in the galaxy. Asari look like blue females who live for a thousand years with the capability of mating with any sentient species, though all of their children become asari. She was in the Starboard Observation meditating, focusing her mind and her biotic powers as to sustain the proper energy levels of the biotic orb she created between her two hands. It wasn't as simple as it seemed and it always helped her maintain a constant flow of energy should something arise suddenly. Though the orb took much of her attention, she was still aware of the world around her. She easily heard the door open behind her, as well as the sound of feet against the cold metallic floor she sat on. Without a doubt, she knew it was Shepard and she replied as such. "Shepard? Do you need something?" The justicar asked without turning or maintaining the orb in her hand.<p>

"How are you Samara?"

Carefully releasing the profuse amount of energy the orb had in order to stop an incident from happening, the justicar easily released the orb from her hands and let it fade. Samara proceeded to stand and walked to the window not long after, looking at the void called space. She liked how patient the commander was to let her collect her thoughts and she soon replied as a response came to mind. "I've been thinking about my plans for the future."

"What have you come up with?"

She turned to Shepard with a smile, "I plan to see this to the end and then when we get through that, I will travel around the galaxy correcting any wrongs I find along the way."

"I'm happy for you, but I hope you won't be too harsh on some species."

"I will study the other races of the galaxy before I start my wonderings again, but I will miss the company you and your crew have been."

Thinking of Thane, the commander responded, "You're not the only one. I appreciate everything you've done for us." His hand easily outstretched to her, offering a hand shake.

Smiling once more and walking over to him, she returned the gesture evenly, grasping his hand in hers and shaking it with a firm grip. "The honor has been mine, Shepard. I will fight with the best of my abilities when the occasions come by."

With an appreciative nod, Shepard took a few steps back, knowing the justicar would return to her meditations, and he was right. Taking her seat back on the floor, exactly where she sat not long ago, the biotic field once again returned around her, and the orb followed not long after.

Turning to leave, Shepard took a single step out of the observatory before the justicar called out to him. "Shepard, I hope your time with young Tali will give you some peace before the coming storm."

_At least she didn't play with me about it._

Without wanting to go further, he left and heard the door seal shut behind him. Shepard moved to the Life Support and found the drell assassin also meditating at the table. Drell are a green humanoid reptilian race with human like faces and many other human-like characteristics. They have two sets of eye lids and the ability to relive almost any moment in their life, the sensations as well as emotion. The drell race were saved by the Hanar, large pink jellyfish like beings that communicate through a sophisticated pattern of bioluminescence. Thane easily heard his steps as soon as he entered, and sure enough the drell knew exactly who it was. "Shepard, need something?"

"Just checking in seeing how everyone is doing." Shepard replied, feeling slightly uneasy as to how accurate he was at naming people who entered. An experiment was preformed between him and Garrus, seeing if the drell truly had the ability to identify people by how they entered and the sounds their feet emitted. As the two friends found it, he was accurate.

"My soul will depart from my body soon but I can say that working with you has allowed be to brighten the galaxy, more so than I could have ever had done on my own. I will fight until I can no longer use my body." Thane suffered from a rare condition known as Kepral's Syndrome. Due to his people moving from a desert environment to a world mostly covered in ocean, it caused drell's lungs to slowly lose the ability to take in oxygen.

Walking over to him, Shepard pulled up a chair across from Thane and sat down. "I wish we could do more for you and Kolyat."

"Don't worry Shepard; you have done more than enough for the both of us. I just hope working with C-Sec will help bring him some peace. I'm glad Amonkira and Arashu were on our side when we attacked the Collector Base. When I die, do not shed tears for me. Just make sure the Reapers do not threaten anyone ever again."

"I will Thane, and thank you." Shepard stood up from the table.

"It is I who should be thanking you, for everything." The assassin replied. As Shepard walked out the doors, Thane gave a quiet prayer, "May Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, protect you and Tali'Zorah."

Shepard left Life Support and turned sharply to the left, soon entering the Port Observation as well as Kasumi's designated area, which she easily personalized with her acquisitions and treasures. "Hi'ya Shep, about time you showed up. At first I thought about disappearing from the galaxy after you helped me with getting Keiji's greybox, but now I think I should stick around. Who knows what kind fun you'll be getting yourself into or when you'll need something stolen?" the thief told him with at innocent smile she loved to use. She didn't let him respond as a new subject immediately came from there marked mouth, "So you and Tali finally got together huh? Don't worry I won't pry."

"You always have an ear for those kinds of things don't you?" Shepard wasn't surprised to hear her talk about it. Given how she was during conversations, he wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who spread word of his and the engineer's relationship.

"What can I say, the maintenance ducks are great." Kasumi cheered sarcastically. Shepard had gotten used to her love of pulling people's legs, but he found it increasingly troublesome when he wanted honesty from the thief. He'd just have to manage. "Sorry, I'm getting off topic. The reason I wanted to talk was about Keiji greybox." Shepard recalled Keiji's last wishes were that his greybox was to be destroyed because of the information in it. What the small device held would have serious implications against humanity, should this information be released to the Citadel Council. He found the man to be honorable for keeping the information a secret and sealing it deep in his greybox before he died. It only made him wonder as to what specifically was on that greybox. "I've been looking through the data…and if you're willing to do it, I think we can sever the Alliance's ties to this."

She had peaked Shepard's curiosity, "How bad is it?"

Knowing all too well of the dangers the data held, Kasumi chose her next words carefully. At least for the time being. "You remember how hard Councilor Velarn was against a human Spectre?" Shepard nodded remembering the turian's complaints to the very end. "If he gets his talons…claws, whatever, if he gets them on this and could somehow decrypt it, he would have more than enough data to have Councilor Anderson and most of the humans kicked off the Citadel."

_Damn. _"Ok I see the severity. Got any idea where we'd need to go?"

"I'm still working on that part Shep. Don't worry, as soon as I find it I'll probably knock on your door. I just hope I'm not interrupting a very intimate meeting between you and Tali."

Shepard jumped in before she could say anything else, "Is there anything else Kasumi?"

The thief gave him a brief smile before turning to the window. A few seconds passed as she stared at the stars and eventually, without turning, she spoke. "No. Just, treat Tali well, OK? She's put a lot of trust into you, you know, to remove her mask just to be with you. That took a lot of courage on her part." Kasumi turned back to Shepard once more, a mile ever present, "Just remember, Tali and I are friends. So if there's anything left after her rampage, I'm next to bat. Any who, I'm sure you'd like to know I'm pretty sure Gabby and Kenny have finally decided to be a couple."

* * *

><p>Vibes had tied Perceptor to Bluestreak in his vehicle mode to ensure a bump, avoiding blaster fire or missiles won't shake Perceptor off before returning to Autobot H.Q. Vibes got back to the position they were at, "Are you ready, Blue?"<p>

"As ready as I'll ever be. Perceptor is secured. I'm just waiting for the signal." His engine was revving in both fear and anticipation. The plan was for Vibes and Tracks to fire several flash-bangs and concussive explosions to distract the Decepticons. Long enough to let Bluestreak take Perceptor out of there and hopefully the rest of the team could follow soon after. Leadfoot and Overhaul have been informed through the binary code but they hadn't responded.

"Now!" Vibes and Tracks fire randomly into the air, covering their optics and audio receptors. The flashes and loud noises caused some of the seekers that got too close to crash into the other buildings and each other making craters in the road. As soon as the mayhem started Bluestreak was gone racing straight to the Autobot city. All that was left now was to get the rest of the team out safely. "Tracks keep pinning them down, I'm going in."

"Good, better your skidplate then mine," while taking opportunistic shots at the dazed Decepticons. It wouldn't last much longer as the seekers started to fly straighter.

Vibes didn't have time to walk all the way down the stairs and clear out any Decepticons in her way. Time was of the essence. She repeatedly kicked a damaged beam until it eventually gave way, falling down and making a dusty path to the debris below. She soon jumped on the beam and slid down, taking out a few Decepticons along the way. _Leadfoot, Overhaul, you two better be OK._

Jumping off and ending the slide midway, Vibes took cover behind a large piece of debris and, taking some time to focus, peered to the side. As soon as she started looking inside the fallen building, the fighting started back up again. She could hear Leadfoot firing at the Decepticons and taunting them, "Come on Decepticlods! What the matter, can't take down one measly little Autobot all on his lonesome!"

Ignoring his wise-cracking, she entered the new area carefully, not wanting to risk getting shot at. It wasn't long before she spotted Overhaul who was leaning against a wall away from the fire. Leadfoot was beside him, firing rather wildly and ran to her squadmates along the safety of the debris. "Overhaul! Are you alright?"

"He's just taking a little stasis nap, Vibes." Leadfoot took cover from heavy fire at soon came from the other side. "Glad to see we weren't forgotten."

Vibes looked Overhaul over, "I'll never leave a teammate behind! What's the situation, don't we have to worry about the Cons behind us?"

"No ma'am. Overhaul collapsed enough of the building so now they're just trying to blast their way through. Climbing over would just be stupid, leaving them vulnerable to me. But that does stop a few from trying." Leadfoot fired above the door Vibes entered, hitting a drone square in the face as it was climbing the debris. He lowered his head to look at the debris two doors down. Even without a visible face his voice expressed his sadness, "Partly why he's like this now. One of the slagging drones got off a lucky shot and hit him near his central processor. I patched him up as best I could but as you can see I don't have the luxury of making sure it worked."

The repairs were holding but he needed immediate medical attention from Ratchet. _I doubt the Cons will fall for the same trick twice._ "Leadfoot isn't there an underground tunnel nearby?"

Leadfoot surveyed the room, "If this map is accurate we should be standing over an old maintenance shaft that might give us a straight shot to Iacon. But with all of these battles, sections could have collapsed or something and who knows what might be dwelling down there, traps, refugees or worse."

"Ok Autobots, we're leaving this city." Vibes didn't care if the Decepticons did intercept her radioing to Tracks, "Tracks get down here I have a plan."

"Ah but I was having such a lovely time. I think the seekers are going to miss me the most," the Autobot complained sarcastically with a smirk and a laugh. Taking cover as they fired on him, Tracks laughed once more before going through the path Vibes created, easily moving down the beam. Vibes and Leadfoot soon heard him come through the door Vibes had gone through earlier, though his entrance was noisier than hers. "OK, what's the plan boss bot?"

Without warning, she threw a grenade down a small hole in the center of the room they were in, "Fire in the hole!" She shouted before turning to the unconscious Overhaul and protecting him with her chassis. The others followed suit, shielding their heads from the eventually flying debris with their backs and metallic forearms. The explosion brought a wave of dust throughout the room as it cause the floor to thump once. After the explosion there was a pause for a few milli-cycles before the Decepticons continued their attack.

The new wave of Decepticon fire was easily identified as the dust in the air intensified their color, turning the weapons fire into darker shades of their normal selves. They took cover as soon as the fire broke through shards of their cover and tried to protect themselves until the dust faded from the air.

Vibes called as soon as the first hints of dust dissipated in the air. "Is everyone still online?" She could vaguely see her team members.

Her question was answered notably by Leadfoot, who peered from his cover and fired back at the incoming Decepticon forces with ease. "I'm no worse for wears."

Tracks, who had a segment of wall fall on him, easily broke through it with a cough, shaking his head and patting away the severe amount of dust on his once sleek armor. "If I wanted to be exploded, I could have stayed in the building. At least I could see them up there!"

Vibes removed the manhole cover, "Give me one of your shoulder guns, Tracks."

"WHAT! Why?" Tracks' narcissism was popping in again. Undoubtedly, he didn't want to be separated with one of his 'babies'.

"Do you want to continue functioning or not? Now give it to me!"

Grumbling he carefully removed one of his cannons, grunting annoyingly as he heard it detach, and handed it to Vibes. She took out the Decepticon arm she ripped earlier and tied the cannon onto it. She wedged the arm into the wall pointing the blaster out the window. Vibes proceeded to wrapping the finger around the trigger, ensuring the severed arm had a firm hold on the trigger. _I hope Tracks has plenty of energon in it._ "Alright, Autobots down the hole if you want to stay online!"

As she started to pick up Overhaul, Tracks had nothing but complaints, "What, down there? I don't know, I might want to take my chances out here. It's dark, it probably reeks and…"

Leadfoot stopped him, "And Megatron might be heading over here as we speak. I don't know about you but I'd rather not say 'hi' to old 'smash n bash' myself, how 'bout you?"

Without argument Tracks shook his head and jumped in first. Not long after the splash of landing occurred, they heard him give a disgusted grunt. "Ugh…it does stink down here."

Leadfoot shook his head and turned to his Commander, gesturing to the hatch. "After you, Vibes."

"What are you going to do?" Vibes asked, not liking the way Leadfoot said that.

"I'll hold out with that for a bit longer, help you get some more time to escape" he replied, pulling up his weapon and pointing at the makeshift autogun she made. "I'll join you as soon as I set a few charges to cover the hole. Now go!" Not giving her a chance to object, he moved over to her and pushed into the manhole, Overhaul falling with her not long after.

She landed roughly on a stable leg and knee while Overhaul was successfully grasped by the grunting Tracks. As she stood hastily, Tracks placed the stasis-bound Autobot to the side and looked up to the hatch Leadfoot once stood over, now closed roughly and sounds of weapons fire coming from the other side.

Vibes looked up to the hatch and head the sounds of fighting getting louder and louder, possibly closer to Leadfoot's location. Suddenly the binary code started, _'Sorry I had to lie to you, Vibes. Please don't blame yourself for me. I lived as an Autobot and I'll die defending more of them. If I can, I'll try to get back to Iacon but those odds aren't looking to good from here. It has been an honor to work with you and the others. Leadfoot, signing out…probably for the last time.'_

Leadfoot deactivated his comm. and broke off its signal as he looked at the hatch before placing several charges in the location surrounding the area. With a sigh, he held onto his weapon and rested his weapon against his chest, waiting for the approaching Decepticons to reach him so he could give them hell. He was great in close combat, so he thought of who would win. _So, me or the large number of Decepticons? I better be able to handle fifty of these punks._ Holding the detonator in one hand and his weapon in the other, he was prepared.

_'Leadfoot…Leadfoot respond…Leadfoot answer me…That's an order soldier!'_ Vibes called out in the binary code. All she was getting back was white noise. She handed Overhaul to Tracks, "Here take him back to base. I'm going back to help Leadfoot."

"What, help get slagged too? No way Vibes! Leadfoot gave his spark to save our skidplates. Don't waste what Leadfoot wanted by going back up there." Tracks complained. He was no stranger to watching the destruction of friends.

"No, I can give him more time…distract some of the Decepticons…we could have all gotten out of there together. Frag it!" she surrendered to what option she was left with. She punched the wall in anger, hearing the wall crack slightly as well as echo through the long corridor they would have to travel through.

"Sorry Vibes. I wish he could have thought of a better plan then this." Tracks replied, placing his hand on his Commander's back.

Vibes shrugged off the hand and thought about something for a few milli-cycles before she said anything, "No, the Decepticons would have headed straight for Iacon, catching up to Bluestreak and Perceptor or cutting us off by collapsing sections of the tunnels. He realized all that before me. If we could have just held out just a few more cycles… Come on Tracks, let's get Overhaul home."

Moving over to her stasis-bound team member, she flung one of Overhaul's arms around her back. Tracks helped her, doing the same with the opposite arm. With a nod gesturing their friend was stable between them, they started the long walk back to base.


	4. Chapter 3

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>After the long elevator ride down to the fourth floor Shepard walked into the Starboard Cargo Area where Zaeed was in the middle of a game of darts. Shuffling three knifes in his hands, he didn't bother looking up as Shepard approached him. "Shepard. About damn time, I was starting to think that quarian suits are a lot harder to take off than normal women's clothing."<p>

_Goddamn I want to punch this bum again! Have to change the subject. _"So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Zaeed?" Shepard was trying to stop his face from turning red from both anger and embarrassment or just punching him like on Zorya.

"I think it about time I leave soon. We survived the Collector Base, so my job is done. No offense, but I'm not one of them hero types."

Shepard was slightly glad to hear this, but he had to remain professional, "It's been an honor working with you Zaeed."

"Good luck with everything else, Shepard. It's been fun chattin' with you, now go see your helmeted lady friend."

_If he keeps this up, bam, zoom, straight to Zorya._ Shepard had to leave before doing something he thought he would regret, but stopped thinking about it almost immediately as soon as his mind began telling him how much he wouldn't regret it.

Calming down slightly along the way to Grunt's 'room', he went past the automatically opened doors and made his way calmly over to the young krogan in the Port Cargo Area. Krogan are brutish reptilian creatures with secondary organs and systems as well as a regenerative abilities making killing one extremely difficult. Their aggressiveness nature would suggest that they are predatory but the position of their eyes on their heads, from an Earth evolutionary point of view, would suggest otherwise. Adults have crests on their heads but Grunt's head still has separate ridges. Grunt punched his fists together a few time before registering the commander's entrance. "Shepard."

"Just seeing how everyone is after the fight against the Collectors."

With a loud laugh Grunt said, "Battlemaster it was a glorious fight, one that even Wrex himself will be excited to hear. When we go after the Reapers all of the krogan clans will stand with Urdnot and show the galaxy once again the power of the krogans."

"I hope to work with Wrex again soon."

"Huh, Wrex would kick himself in the quad if he even missed one battle against the Reapers, but he's job of uniting the krogans is equally important…I guess." Grunt shrugged unsure about the uniting was important part.

"Well with the data Legion just gave us we should be able to tip the scale to our favor, maybe even find ways to tear one in two."

Grunt pounded his fists, "Ha…That's why I follow you Battlemaster; Big fights and even bigger things to kill."

"Nice talking with you Grunt."

"Battlemaster the fighting's only going to get better from here on."

With nods, Shepard turned and left the brief meeting, heading for the engine room. Upon entering, he figured it easier to head to Jack so he wouldn't have to worry about her later. Easily moving down the steps, he found himself nearing the biotic powerhouse known as Subject Zero.

Jack was always squatting below the engineering deck in a red lit area. "So Jack, do you plan on leaving when we dock on Omega?"

"Yeah, my job with you is done, but I guess I can stay for a while longer. Don't get the wrong idea her Shepard, I'm not doing it because I like any of you, I'm doing so I can fight that Cerberus bitch upstairs and so I can leave a few craters. Besides I figure if anything, you'll eventually return to Earth or the Alliance and I don't plan on sticking myself that deep into shit. Hopefully we can fuck with Cerberus operations before I split." Her hate towards Cerberus can be traced back to her childhood. Jack, along with several other children, was abducted by Cerberus at young ages and were put through various, almost inhuman, tests, experiments and drugs to create the most bioticly potent human, until it was shut down. After she escaped Jack had gone through many phases and lived a criminal's life.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah, it is. I don't need this lovey-dovey shit happening above my head." Jack stood up for her bed, "The offer still stands you know; going pirate with the most powerful ship in the galaxy."

"I'd rather not. So do you need anything else, Jack?"

"You know, you're one of the only people to ask what I wanted." Jack was never a stable element even after dealing with Aresh and blowing up the abandoned facility on Prajia. She was in Shepard's face trying to see past what she thought was a ruse.

"I take care of my crew."

"Yeah you do, especially the ones you're fucking in bed." Jack walked to the other end of the tiny area.

_I really don't like her._ "I just wanted to see if you're OK after the Collector Base assault."

Jack picked up the pistol she always kept with her, "Nothing a doc or medi-gel can't fix. Other than fucking with Cerberus more I don't **want **anything else."

"I'll see you around, Jack."

As Shepard walked up the stairs, Jack yelled at him, "Yeah whatever, go talk to your bitch-in-a-can." Shepard was glad that Jack couldn't see his face as he heard that. As soon as he reached the top gave a frustrated groan at everyone's teasing of his relationship. It was now **WAY **too official he and Tali were in a relationship. Shaking away the reminder of the embarrassment, he turned to walk into engineering to talk with Gabriella and Kenneth.

"Hey Ken, Gabby how are you two."

Both engineers turned to Shepard. "I'm mostly thankful, Shepard. If you hadn't shown up when you did…"

"Kenneth I don't want to think about it." Gabriella was remembering how she and others were just seconds away from being dissolved into genetic goo by the tiny machines.

"Sorry Gabby. So what's up Commander?"

"Just want to see how everyone's doing, if they want to leave or anything since something like this could happen again, though I doubt it."

Gabby spoke, "No way Commander. We've been to hell and back but we all have you to thank for making sure we all got out alive."

"Aye, a normal Commander would be willing to accept losses for the good of the mission."

Tali stepped in, "Shepard is no ordinary Commander."

"And I'm grateful for it too. I plan to stay with the Normandy until we die or retire. The second one is preferable." Ken could never be too serious about many things.

"And I'll be with you the whole time, Kenneth." After the near death experience Gabby has learned to 'let her hair down' expressing her true feeling towards Ken.

"Do either of you need anything?"

"No Commander we're squared away, other than thinking of a new symbol for the Normandy and planning a game of Skyllian-Five poker with some of the crew later."

Finally he was going to talk to Tali. The only individual he wanted to be with on the whole ship. As Shepard confidently walked towards her, Gabby looked over to Ken, who looked at the commander intently, awaiting for a chance to crack wise at the situation. Knowing he was just waiting for a chance to comment on their relationship, as well as find something else to gossip about, the engineer grabbed her friend and pulled him out of engineering, Ken groaning at the turn of events. "Tali?" the commander asked.

Tali was a quarian, a race known for their ingenuity with technology. Quarians were the one who created the synthetics known as geth for labor and military purposes. The quarians tried to make them more useful by networking their programs together. They unknowingly gave the geth enough intelligence to be sentient. The quarians feared ramifications from Citadel laws as well as the geth's realization that they were, effectively, being used as slave labor. They tried to eradicate the geth only to lose all of their worlds to them. After these events the Citadel Council removed their embassy from the Citadel. The quarians have been wandering the stars in a fleet of ships for the past three hundred years. Because they have lived on ships in relatively sterile environments, it had weakened their immune systems to the point that they are required to wear enviro-suits to survive. She turned towards him, "Oh Shepard, what's up?"

"Is everything alright I talked to Chakwas and she said you were a bit down, do you need anything?" he asked genuine worry.

She smiled under her helmet. "Just so you know I'm running a fever, I've got a nasty cough, and my sinuses are filled with something I can't even describe." She replied evenly. Liking how worried he looked, she took two paces to him and rested her head against his shoulder, "And it was totally worth it."

"I'm glad you're happy Miss vas Normandy." Shepard responded with a smile, returning her light embrace if not a little more firmly. She may not be able to feel his skin like when they were together but she still liked the feeling even if it's through her enviro-suit. "It seems scuttlebutt has been busy. Almost everyone I talked to knew about us or they hinted at it."

"I just want to be with you, Shepard. Besides Mordin and Chakwas would never say anything, Garrus probably figured it out himself but he'd keep quiet. Kasumi may be a thief, but she and I have grown to understand each other, so I doubt she would carelessly gossip about us. I don't really care how the others learned about it."

"Legion wanted me to tell you something." He told her, remembering his conversation with the geth. Tali became a little distant unsure how to handle what was about to come her way. "He said that the Geth have almost finished cleaning your people's homeworld and colony worlds."

"Cleaning? Why would they clean it?" she asked, not fully grasping the meaning.

"The geth don't live on the planets, Tali. They've been cleaning it since the end of your war. If your people agree to settle for peace between his people and yours, then they are willing to give you back your homeworld and maybe more."

At times like these Tali was glad her helmet hid her face and could turn the audio off. She shook slightly as her hand shuffled behind his back. Eventually turning off the audio, she removed her arms from his torso and easily brought them around his neck and hugged him tightly. Shepard, slightly stunned by her quick actions, stalled his hands at his sides and left them there for a few seconds before he felt her shake against him. _Is she…crying?_ Giving a slight smile, but still slightly confused, he brought one arm around her keeping her close, and swaying the other on her back, assuaging whatever was making her cry.

To Tali, this news felt just like when Shepard let her have that geth data for her Pilgrimage, four-fold. After a few minutes of a rather intense cry, Tali's incredibly intense grip around his neck loosened as she calmed down. She kept a gentle grip around it in case she felt the need enough to talk, "We should tell the Fleet the moment Legion informs us that the homeworld is safe for my people to return. Shepard, I can't believe it…We can see my world before the Reapers attack."

Shepard wasn't going to ruin this moment for her or himself. He just held on to her as she kept squeezing him with joy. Eventually she lets go after collecting herself further. "Do you think the Admiralty Board and the others can accept the geth after this?"

After taking a further few seconds to collect herself, she replied, "I don't know, but if there is a way to get the homeworld back without costing lives, I'm sure they can put their feelings aside just to be able to put their feet on the ground."

Shepard nodded in understanding and let her hold onto him for a further few seconds before he pulled her away from him. "Tali can you help remove listening devices hidden on the ship."

"Of course Shepard, I think the Illusive Man has seen enough of us. It's time we can surprise them." She broke from the hug, but held his hand evenly, her hands and fingers constantly moving around the foreign, five-fingered hands.

"Thanks, Tali. Mordin and Miranda have already started. I don't know if you're alright with it, but Legion and EDI are also helping."

"I don't mind them but I just don't trust them with my life that's all. I'm only work with them because you are willing to work with them." After the Geth War most quarians hate anything A.I. related. Few, like Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh would like nothing more than to 'put the geth back in their rightful place'.

Nodding, he added, "When you're done I want you to help me with some business in my quarters," playing with Tali.

"Are you suggesting something, Commander?" Tali asked in a playful tone.

"Not unless you want to." Shepard drew his head closer to Tali about to kiss. Helmet or no helmet, he'd express how much he loved her.

The intercoms come alive, "Hey Commander, we're docking on Omega in about minute now."

"Well it looks like duty calls Shepard, but I'll swing by after I finish destroying all of the bugs to help you." She turned back to her console to finish up her work.

* * *

><p>Suited up and ready to leave, Shepard approached the docking bay, but before he did he made an announcement, "If anything goes wrong or something dire happens Miranda is in charge. Otherwise just continue your tasks and for those that have new paint scheme ideas for the Normandy, submit your suggestions to Miranda's office while Garrus, Samara and I work things out with Aria."<p>

After hearing various replies from several of the crew, Shepard proceeded out the airlock and to his objective with his two friends in tow. When the three entered the Afterlife Club they had several more eyes following them than before they hit the Omega-4 Relay. The Omega-4 Mass Relay had never had anyone return after a trip through. Mass Relays are the only way anyone can travel between clusters throughout the galaxy. AriaT'Loak, a very powerful asari who was always surrounded by her body guards, seemed rather tense, something Shepard found was rather difficult for anyone to make her do. The Patriarch was there as well.

"Shepard. Word has it that you went through the Omega-4 Relay… and returned." Aria blurted out as soon as he came near enough.

Garka, one of Aria's batarian guards, hesitantly scanned the Commander remembering the threat he made the first time he did the scans. Shepard replied to the asari, "I wouldn't recommend a trip any time soon unless of course you want to see the inside of a black hole."

"I didn't plan on going myself. So your ship looks pretty beat up, how long will you be staying?" She had to keep Omega stable and with a 'dead' Spectre running around that might be harder than usual.

After the scan Shepard took a seat on the couch, "It should be about a week or so, give or take a day or two."

She didn't like the idea but it was better than forcing his way in. "Fine. So besides keeping your ship and crew safe, what do you want?"

"An invading force of hyper-advanced sentient starships is coming and I'm going to need the full support from both the Terminus Systems and Citadel Space." The two listeners were uncertain as to how to take the new information. Shepard detected this right away. "If you want proof of these sentient machines, look at this," Shepard handed a datapad filled with Reaper data.

Aria has been through a lot in her lifetime but that data was something not even two asari lifetimes could have prepared her for. The Patriarch observed her reaction, a sight which was rather rare of her. After scanning through the information, she handed it to the Patriarch and even he too was speechless with the information he was faced with. "Is this the 'Reaper' things you were raving about two years ago?"

Nodding, Shepard responded, "And if the data is accurate, then we're looking at a fleet made up of millions of them. The galaxy saw what one was capable of doing during the attack on the Citadel two years ago; imagine what a fleet that size could do."

"Fine Shepard, we'll help you but I don't know what we could possible do against them."

"Don't worry that datapad also contains some of their weaknesses, abilities and strength." Shepard got up and started to walk away, "Thanks for everything…Aleena."

Aria was good at hiding her feeling, but that hit deep at the asari. She shouted, "Wait!" Aria walked towards Shepard to keep it private. "How do you know that name?"

With a smirk on his face Shepard replied, "Urdnot Wrex told me." Aria was unable to hold the shock back after hearing Wrex's name again. "Don't worry his contract to kill you turned into bodyguard detail until the volus died naturally."

Aria was suspicious about the sudden subject, "Why did you bring this up?"

Shepard was genuinely wanted nothing, "I figured you might want to talk to an old friend before he leads the krogans against the Reapers with me. At least say hi before possibly never seeing each other, again."

After the meeting Shepard moved towards Harrot to discuss business about acquiring parts for the Normandy. "Hello Harrot."

Harrot was an elcor. Elcor are large four-legged beings from a high gravity world. Elcor are a slow species because a simple fall could be lethal on their world. Elcor are monotone in speech because they evolved to use scents, the extremely slightest body movements and subvocalized infrasound, elcor have to express what they are trying to convey when speaking to other species. The elcor remembered the threat Shepard made to help the quarian Kenn, "Cautious greetings: Good day human. Is there anything you need?"

"My ship is in need for part, does the discount still apply?"

"Fearfully: Yes human. I will have parts sent to your ship soon."

"Glad you see it that way." Shepard and team walk back to the ship to help with anything they can.

* * *

><p>Bluestreak was prepared for a brutal fight by the gate of Iacon. He was looking for his team and any Decepticons that might follow. "Come on guys, you better have made it out of there otherwise…" Before he could finish that sentence, thuds came from a manhole cover inside the base.<p>

It thudded a few more times until Tracks popped out shouting, "Ratchet, Wheeljack, someone, we need a medic **NOW**!" Tracks pulled Overhaul's chassis out as gently as he could. Several white and red bots come to aid Tracks and the wounded Autobot.

Ratchet came as quickly as he could to help. Taking a quick kneel beside the damaged Autobot, he took a few quick scans on Overhaul. "The bot's lucky he's still online. Get him to Medical, stat! Prep the team for immediate operation!" A group of Autobots nodded and moved to carry Overhaul on a stretcher. Once they secured him in place, they followed Ratchet as fast and delicately as possible.

Vibes started to climb out of the hole after much of the commotion was done with. Bluestreak rushed to his Commander, helping her out, "Thank Primus you guys made it back." She responded with nothing but silence. It took a moment for him to realize something, or someone, was missing. "Hey, where's Leadfoot?"

In disgraces she looked away, "I'm sorry…he stayed behind to hold back the Cons and…" Despite what Leadfoot told her, she still blamed herself for losing him. "If you want to hit me I won't blame you Bluestreak, I deserve it…"

"What the hell's eating your transistor? Why would I hit you for something you had no control over?" Bluestreak lowered his head, "Yeah I'm mad that Leadfoot is gone, but it's the Decepticons' fault not yours. He gave his spark in the hopes that Perceptor and you could bring an end to this war." He then embraced Vibes in a hug, "It's true what they say about you; you do blame yourself too much like Prime."

Vibes felt a bit better but before Vibes could say anything Blur rushed in out of nowhere speaking a hundred megamiles a milli-cycle. "Vibes! Vibes! Optimus want to speak to you now, now, now! Really, really important! Top secret project! Go, go, go!" Just as fast as he showed up, Blur rushed off in a blue flash. High up in the sky of Iacon, Soundwave's minion, Laserbeak, was circling above the Autobot base undetected.

* * *

><p>The leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime had tasked Vibes with the important mission to find new energon sources and if possible allies against their fight against the warmongering Decepticons. Now, standing before the legendary Autobot, Vibes heard Prime's voice clearly. "Vibes, some would call this mission suicidal but we need it. If you don't want to go I can always go myself or find another to…"<p>

Before Prime could continue Vibes interrupted, "No Prime, you're going to be needed to lead the other Autobots against the Decepticons and I can't let anyone else risk their spark."

Thinking for a few milli-cycles, Optimus just sighed, "Alright Vibes. Take a team you see fit for the mission and get to the spacebridge. Take as long as you need to prepare. Prowl has a list of possible teams to take." Unfortunately for them, the Recordicon Laserbeak heard the entire briefing and flew off to report to his master Soundwave. Laserbeak, with his sharpened beak and even sharper wings, used his flight capabilities to his full advantage.


	5. Chapter 4

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Laserbeak had been spying on the Autobots for gigacycles and he knew all the tricks to avoiding detection. The Decepticon H.Q., Kaon, had several architectural designs for Laserbeak to enter and leave through. Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream were eagerly awaiting Laserbeak's return. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons and the most feared being on Cybertron. Starscream was the Decepticon's Air Commander but he has tried to usurp Megatron whenever the chance presented itself. Unfortunately for Starscream his plans have all failed, but he has managed to maintain strong enough ties within the Decepticons to not be destroyed, yet.<p>

Soundwave was one of the Decepticons' highest-ranking members and loyal to Megatron. Soundwave may have been the Decepticon's communication officer but he was a deadly fighter capable of calling a number of Recordicons like Laserbeak. Megaton first spotted Laserbeak enter, "Ah, Laserbeak, report. What are the pathetic Autobots planning now?" Laserbeak transformed into a compact unit and entered Soundwave's chest that had opened after seeing him. Soundwave replayed everything Laserbeak had recorded. With a sadistic smile, Megatron said, "Excellent. Soundwave take as many drones as you need and whoever else to stop those Autobots."

Starscream interjected with objection, "Megatron we should wait until they find a new source of energon. Then we destroy them, leaving the energon for us."

"Fool!" Megatron responded with a punch, sending the surprised Starscream falling to the ground. "If we wait for the Autobots, they may find allies who could turn the tide of the war in their favor. No, we will find these new energon sources ourselves. After that we destroy the Autobots and the galaxy will be at our mercy."

"If we do things my way, the Autobots would be doing all the work for us and all we would have to do is destroy them." Starscream replied in a silent hiss. Starscream believed he could rule the Decepticons better than Megatron any day. The only real reason Megatron was willing to deal with this sniveling slaggin' traitor was for his combat prowess, along with a rare cunning Megatron found intriguing. But more over it was Megatron's arrogance that led him to believe himself the undisputed ruler of the Decepticons until the end of time.

Turning away from the Air Commander, Megatron then ordered the Recordicon, "Laserbeak, return to Iacon and find out which Autobots are making the trip and when they will be departing." Soundwave launched his minion from his chest as Laserbeak, in his bird-like form, raced off stealthily retuning to the Autobot base.

* * *

><p>Back on the Normandy, Shepard went straight to his cabin, expecting to find both a pill of designs and his quarian lover. Entering the quarters, Shepard didn't find Tali but the pills of papers were sitting outside the door on a stand. Looking around shortly, Shepard grabbed the stack from its stand and brought them shortly to his 'office', setting the pile down near the starship-model collection he spent time on every now and then. Sitting down with a sigh, he checked the first paper that lay neatly on the top. The signer of the request brought a smile to him, as well as the plan.<p>

Garrus wanted to give the Normandy a turian 'makeover' as a joke with his preferred design on the other side. It mostly had the original colors from the SR-1 but it also carried marks that combined turian and human symbols. Sliding the paper to the side, he checked the next paper, this one from the biotic in the hidey-hole. Even with Jack gone, she still tried to perpetuate her idea of going pirate with the upgraded Normandy, even drawing skull and crossbones over a Cerberus symbol; a cliché of pirate themes, if ever there was.

Wondering what else the pile included from his team, he put Jack's proposal over Garrus' and checked the next set of papers. Grunt wanted to have a giant Urdnot symbol across the Normandy's bow. Thane proposed to have the symbols that represent the drell god Amonkira. Even Legion had a suggestion marking the Normandy with Citadel and several different species related marks. Shepard gave another sigh, something he found himself growing to, and put his teams' requests from the many crew of the Normandy, Shepard checked the first one on top and, seeing it was a normal request, pulled out a pen. It was going to take a while.

* * *

><p>Several signed requests and reports later, hours' worth of signing, the muffled sound of the elevator's door opening was heard just behind his quarter's door. Shepard still eyed the paper before him as Tali nervously entered, but unlike last time, had more confidence in her steps. Shepard gave one last sigh and placed the signed document on the pile of sighed documents before scooting his chair out and turning to greet her. He knew how she wanted to greet, so it was of no surprise that she walked into his open arms and hugged him. Tired from simply sitting for hours and signing documented reports, Shepard gave a gentle chuckle. "Tali I'm glad to see you." Finding her arrival rather early, he asked, "Was there something you needed?"<p>

"No" the quarian replied. "I'm just…I'm just glad to be with you." As she hugged him Shepard could tell she was lying. Her body was trembling. It was faint, but years of service made him aware of every little movement.

"What's wrong, Tali?"

Naturally, she would have avoided the question, but she felt little need to keep secrets or avoid questions, especially now that she and Shepard were an 'item'. "Now that we survived and we're here…I mean…it just that you and I…I don't mean to…"

When Tali tried to meet with the Shadow Broker on the Citadel two years ago Shepard had come to her rescue. Ever since, she had always thought about him. First as a protective figure, but eventually her thoughts became more and more in-depth. Back then however, she wouldn't dare talk about it to anyone, simply keeping it a secret.

Shepard got a feel of what she was trying to say. Ever since 'that night' she wanted to know if they'd stay together. Tali probably figured he went on with it due to the 'stress of the moment', even with the confession she went through in the core room. Shepard planned to set things straight.

"Tali I would never do anything to hurt you; physically or emotionally." Shepard replied evenly, creating a small gap in between them. Taking her hands in his, he added, "I never approached you before because I was unsure you even wanted me, I was afraid for your health because of your people's immune system, and that you would leave to return home anyway so I didn't want to hurt you." Shepard lowered his head, ashamed at himself for not looking past that. "I've never been with anyone I've ever loved before you, Tali. Of course there were the Reds…but I rarely had the feel of taking about…'them'."

She looked around the room, "Well maybe if you told me you might feel better and I…well I might feel better too." They both sat down on the couch.

Shepard took a deep breath, "Well I guess I could talk about them. But it's been so long," Shepard tried to remember, "I had two others that I liked, that never went anywhere." Tali was curious and afraid; other than what the extranet and his profile said Tali didn't know much about the Commander's past. "As you know when I was a kid back on Earth I was a part of a gang; The Tenth Street Reds." Tali remembered Shepard's encounter with Finch on the Citadel. "When I was with them we were just a gang, no political opinion, no nothing; we took care of the gang and members, nothing else. As far back as I could remember I was always on my own, no one to care for me and the only thing that I owned were the clothes I wore and the metal name bracelet with my birthday that I always kept with me."

Tali never thought that many had it worse than the quarians did in the flotilla, "I never knew that you had such a difficult childhood. If you don't want to talk about it I can understand…"

Shepard grabbed her hand stopping her from leaving. "No. Now that it's been brought up, I want to finish it. It's something I feel like talking about, even though I'm sure I don't want to. Please just listen." _Why the hell did I just say that! Just keep going…_ "At first I tried to survive on my own; rummaging through garbage and alleyways just to find half-eaten or less-than-rotting food to maintain myself. Eventually one of the Reds saw me as I snuck an apple from a fruit stand in one of the more crowded market districts." Even with her helmet she still gave him the 'Really' look. "In the city I lived in, the Rayya could have been considered living in uptown and your people look out for one another, most humans just let you rot or help you rot faster."

Tali was starting to feel bad for Shepard, whose childhood sounded much worse than the disdain people showed her during her Pilgrimage. "So that's why you asked me about my mother and father before?"

"No, I asked because I was just curious how quarian families were like." He took a breath before continuing. "When the Reds found me I was in an abandoned apartment building where I lived with an old disabled soldier; he always had a pistol on him and he just stayed on the first floor, someone I think managed to escape the nut house because he was always drawing things all over the place and a drunkard that was always staying to his corners shouting at anyone that got too close to him. I never learned how to read or write yet so I never really needed to practice how to speak before. I think I was eight when they approached me; they wanted me to join to use my stealthy abilities. I couldn't understand a word they said but when they offered fresh food how could I refuse? The best I could do on my own find scraps but they just pulled it out like it was plentiful."

Seeing Shepard give a brief pause, almost as though the rest of his story was becoming harder to say, Tali placed her arm around Shepard's shoulder in an attempt to show he wasn't back on Earth, in a run-down apartment or with the Reds. He was on his ship with her. A moment after her hand had rested, he finally responded, raising a hand and placing it over hers, firmly holding it in place.

"Thanks. I did some horrible things back when I was with them; I murdered people, destroyed things and beat people the gang targeted. I see it as horrible now but back then it was just thing I was accustom to all of it, seeing it on a daily bases, and I was doing it to survive. I had a crush on one of the members, her name was Jess; one of the prominent and strongest members in the gang. She was smart, pretty and she always knew what she wanted." His eyes had that same passionate look when he looked into Tali's reflective mask. "She would usually work on her own but I had the opportunity to do a few jobs with her. On the last job it was a simple shakedown; make a few threats, smash a thing or two and collect credits. When we got there it was a trap from a rival gang, The Ninth Street Blue." He gave a brief scoff. "According to Jess they formed around someone who was thrown out of the Reds, wanted to start his own little group. Well, since I met them, he apparently succeeded…"

"Anyways, it turned into a big fire fight but eventually we got out of there…but not without taking casualties. Jess was the first to fall, a sniper to the head. I have no idea how or when they had an actual sniper rifle in their possession, being the gang they were, but I disregarded it. A bullet wound was a bullet wound. I wanted payback and the gang wanted it too but they only helped because they hated them and we lost people, I did it for Jess. I never had the chance to tell her that I actually cared for her. We wiped the whole gang out but I saw some of them surrender yet some of the Reds still executed them. I was used to seeing death and I had seen friends die but something about Jess and all of these people that affected me. Soon after, the Reds wanted to hunt down some of the families of the [] to get some point across. When all that mess was done I knew I wanted out of that life of pain and death so as soon as I was old enough I enlisted with the Alliance."

Tali let Shepard have a brief moment of silence to himself, his gazed wondrous and staring blankly in no apparent direction. If Tali didn't know any better, she'd thought he was having a flashback. Waiting only a few seconds longer, Tali asked a question she wondered for only a little while. "What was this Jess like, Shepard?"

It took Shepard a full ten seconds to respond, finally snapping out of his daze. "Jess was smart, beautiful and really tech savvy; if you met her under different circumstances I think you two could have been really good friends. Despite what Finch said not everyone in the old gang hated aliens, but some were just idiots."

Tali felt bad for Shepard, he has always kept these tales to himself, never asking for help or comfort in dealing with it. "I see why you don't see Earth as your home," Tali now realized why Shepard suggested the quarians try and look for a new homeworld back on the Alarei. "So if she was your first crush then who was the other?"

Shepard let out a sigh of minor unpleasantness before speaking. "I was twenty-three when I lost her. Her name was Hiromi, she fought as hard as a krogan but during the down times she was usually as calm as a hanar. In a lot of ways both you and Ashley remind me of her. I think this was one of the reasons why military normally have rules against fraternization among members. The Alliance sent our unit to find out what happened to the pioneer team on Akuze that had just suddenly dropped out of contact. I just finished my N7 training and I just reached the rank of Operations Chief at the time too." Shepard couldn't help but chuckle as a memory came back to him. "The captain used to call us his 'Hell Raisers' because three missions that were supposed to be simple and easy turned into big nasty fire fights."

"What's so funny about having a name like that?"

Shepard reminisced, "This one time it was a simple pickup/scouting mission that turned into a frontal assault against a bunch of pirates. He figured one or all of us were cursed with bad luck when it came to thing like that." Shepard reminisced at the one bright, happy memory before he continued through the dark tale.

"It's appropriate, but I think it was more because of you than anyone else." Tali commented, trying to expand the fond memory while discreetly, yet noticeably regarding as to how often simple missions go to hell around the Commander. Catching on to what she meant, he gave another chuckle at the same time she did.

The moment subsided after a few seconds of silence, Shepard continued. "Anyway I volunteered to go assuming it to be just a simple search & rescue or repairing some broken transmitter or something. Aside from those 'Hell Raisers' missions, this was one of my first missions. The shuttles dropped us off far from pioneer team's base. The captain had decided to join the fifty of us on this one. The mobile structures were untouched and there was no sign of the team but the odd thing was when the engineers examined the communication towers and they couldn't find anything wrong with them other than structurally. We were losing daylight so the captain ordered us to start setting up camp for the night so we could start looking for survivors outside the base camp. One of the senior officers went against it since the suddenly disappearances of human colony was naturally a sign of great evils, but the captain wouldn't have it. We set up camp anyways. That night I had a hard time sleeping because I was feeling tremors but I told myself it was probably just planetary stuff and not to worry about it until I heard Corporal James screaming. Since I couldn't sleep, I was the first to react almost immediately, grabbed my assault rifle and jogged out. As soon as I stepped out, I saw it, a thresher maw, it was the first I had ever seen. Apparently, everyone else also awoke and was outside. No one among us knew what the hell it was so we open fire at it, big mistake." Shepard breathed a shaky sigh as he mentally relived the moment. Steeling himself with a barrier of comfort Tali provided, he continued.

"I watched as Private Chris and Lieutenant Hendricks melted from the acid the maw shot at them. It was soon after their death screams subsided that another one popped up behind us. It dragged Corporal Toombs and Captain Logan away. The whole time they were shrieking and pleading for help, but it was watching, dumbfounded by the moment. I watched, Tali. I watched as men and women fall one by one around me as I did nothing. I was frozen, in shock. I don't know if it was me standing still or of they ignored me completely, but the Maw's did nothing to me. It was the screams of all my team that hurt the most. The scars that once lined my body, they were nothing compared to the pain I suffered by simply listening…"

Cerberus' Lazarus Project removed all of Shepard's old scares but Tali recalled the scares he once had on his face. Tali snapped to attention as he gave another lone sigh and continued. "I forced the shock from my system and started helping around, shooting, throwing grenades, anything we had that would kill the damn things. Our weapons were having little to no effect on them so we eventually had to fall back into one of the buildings the pioneer team had. By that time we had lost fourteen more people. We knew they saw us so we had to get back to the landing zone but the trek would be deadly. We counted at least three of them attack us but then again those were just the ones that popped above the surface. Some, like Private Rogers, were starting to lose it mentally so Hiromi, Commander Davis and I tried to calm everyone down. We could hear some of the maws starting to spit their acid at the building we were in and saw as it ate away at the walls fairly quickly. As a team we tried to get back to the LZ. Unfortunately it was all open space with no cover if one of the maws attacked. For a time we saw no sign of them. We were about fifty meters or so from the LZ when they started attacking us again. Soon after things start to get fuzzy, I just see flashes, moments, noise; nothing really solid. The only things that are truly vivid was watching one of the maws tendrils wrap around Hiromi as it dragged her down the hole and watching the other marines being pulled into holes or melt from acid, or, rarely, being close enough for them to be attacked by the thing's scythe-like claws. The walk to the LZ felt like a lifetime in itself."

"That's horrible! And Cerberus did this?"

"49 good men and women died just so Cerberus could study how those goddamn things act…When I was brought back and Jacob told me about the Illusive Man, I wanted to make him pay, even if it cost me my life to…I don't know." Shepard could normally control his emotions but he wanted to shot the Illusive Man if not at least punch him really hard in the face.

Tali was concerned with Shepard's tone, "What would you do now?"

Shepard kept a blank stare until he finally looked up at her, a weak smile on his face. "Well now that I'm with you I wouldn't do anything to risk your life but if I do meet the Illusive Man face to face I might shot him; it might kill him it might not, I don't know…"

There were no word that could help Shepard deal with these emotions but Tali could comfort him at the very least. Seeing Shepard resume his blank stare, Tali leaned in and hugged him. She felt his heart through the suit, beating at a fairly rapid pace from the memories. Gradually it began to slow. It wasn't until Shepard inhaled deeply and returned her embrace that she knew he was alright, and sure enough, he was.


	6. Chapter 5

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>It wasn't the physical damage Vibes was recovering from, the emotional ones take more time to heal. A gruff voice could be heard shouting, "Why not? We're best fighters of all Autobots! We should go! Not puny fembot Vibes!" It was Grimlock leader of the Dynobots, and former Decepticons themselves.<p>

The other was Prowl the military strategist for the Autobots, "This mission requires the utmost delicacy and we don't want the Decepticons knowing about it or following!" Prowl retorted squaring up to the bigger Dynobot's chassis, staring him face to visor.

Another voice broke in, "Calm down you two. Optimus wouldn't want us to fight each other." It was Elita-One one of the prominent female Autobots and Optimus' equal in leadership skills. "Grimlock, why do you and the Dynobots want to go on this mission anyway?"

"Me Grimlock know Decepticons. Decepticons will find out about plan. We go and surprise Decepticons, destroy them!" he replied with the same, heated attitude he kept, balling his fist and squeezing tightly.

Prowl continued his protest, "And that attitude is why the Dynobots aren't needed for this mission. What would happen when you met sentient extraterrestrial life? Would you start a fight? Destroy their planet? I don't know. We need a more political approach in case there 'is' any life out there the team might encounter. That is why Vibes is going and not you!" Prowl planned many of the Autobots missions and hated running into the unexpected.

Walking outside Vibes interrupted the little squabble. "Don't I have a say in all of this?" They all turned to Vibes as she walked down the stairs limping. "Grimlock I respect your knowledge of Decepticon tactics, being one yourself once, but I will go with Prowl's plan, just more alert of my surroundings."

Grimlock was somewhat satisfied but he still had objections, "Me Grimlock say Decepticons will be prepared for you Vibes. Decepticons know more than Autobots think."

"Wisdom from the former Decepticon? And why is it such Intel is only being shared no-?" before Prowl could finish, Grimlock had Prowl by the throat lifting him into the air with his ignited energo-sword in front of Prowl's optics. His intentions obvious, but the fact that he didn't do it outright like he usually did to an enemy meant something.

"Enough Grimlock! Stand Down!" Grimlock kept standing, still holding the small Autobot by his neck and trying his best to stop himself from sating the anger that so easily built up inside him. Elita-One shouted again, "That was an order!"

A light growl was heard before the Dynobot roared and stabbed the floor roughly, sinking his sword into the ground deeply. Releasing his grip from the Autobot, Prowl fell to the floor, coughing. Grimlock stood, breathing heavily before turning, grabbing the hilt of the sword with a fist, jerked the weapon from the ground and walked away from them, telling the three Autobots, "Decepticons ready. Will Autobots be?"

Vibes moved to help Prowl, "Are you alright sir?"

"Nothing my equilibrium chip can't handle." Prowl replied, standing and shaking his head as he rubbed his neck with hand. "And that's why it is usually inadvisable to plan things with the Dynobots…Especially Grimlock."

"You should give him credit more often than not, Prowl." Elita-One said as she continued to watch Grimlock storm away. "He may not look, or act, like it but he knows a lot more then he'll ever let on. Do either of you know why he and the Dynobots joined us?"

Jazz happened to watch the scene play out as he butted in with his trademark humor at Grimlock's expense, "Let me guess, Megatron restricted their 'destruction for the day' quota?"

Vibes could only shake her head in pity at that. Elita-One did so too, not seeing the funny side and spoke, "No Jazz, that's not why. Grimlock has a strong sense of a warrior's honor and hates seeing the abuse of power. He joined the Cons first because he saw that was where all of the power was but eventually as the war progressed Grimlock also saw the abuse and misuse of their powers." Elita-One was now looking at the stars through the glass covered dome of Iacon. "I would have been slagged if not for Grimlock. It was when we lost the Hydrax Plateau. I was among the survivors that were captured by the Decepticons, most were barley online. Megatron gave the order to execute the 'forsaken ones' as he jokingly called us. Grimlock protested saying it wasn't right, so Megatron gave him a simple choice, put us out of our misery himself or fight a small army just to help us. Most would have just shot us and moved on but not Grimlock. He and the future Dynobots gave the Decepticons a run for their credits. Grimlock is a natural leader, as he commanded the others, the five of them were unstoppable; offlining more Decepticons and drones in that one skirmish then I have up to date. After Megatron and the others retreated, Grimlock and the other Dynobots carried the twenty or so of us back here to Iacon; without stopping for repairs or rest. The rest is history. Grimlock may not like us because we are weak in his optics but he hates the Decepticons more for abusing their power. I'm only worried about what they'll do after the war is over…"

Vibes had heard stories around how savage the Dynobots were, both on and off the battlefield, but to hear this put them into a new light for her. Vibes turned to Prowl, "I respect your plans Prowl but I plan to take Clocker, Dropshot and a team of drones only."

The original plan Prowl created called for a team of eight to travel through a spacebridge to find energon sources and/or allies. "I already had a roster to go. The plan is for a fast, stealthy team to get in before the Cons can do anything."

"Which is why I'm taking such a small team with me, and Dropshot will be there to help me when the Cons do attack us. But for now I need rest and prepare for the trip."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the briefing room just like when they assaulted the Collector Base. And as always, Shepard addressed them. "I've been thinking about what we're going to be doing besides working to prepare the galaxy for the Reapers."<p>

No one was sure about how to take Shepard's words. As a friend Garrus spoke up, "What are you planning, Shepard?"

"Well you gave me part of the idea, Garrus. So did Jack." Garrus was not sure what he meant. "We're going pirate." Everyone was a bit shocked by the sudden announcement, being so out of character of the Commander. "But we're not just going to be hitting any ship out there; we're only attacking other pirates and criminals while still helping those in need." That removed Jack's grin very fast. "We're still getting everyone to help us fight the Reapers while removing some scum along the way."

Samara was unsure about being called a pirate but she like the idea of defeating the wicked and protecting the weak. Thane had no trouble with it either. It gave him more opportunities to brighten the galaxy.

Kasumi murmured to herself, "This reminds me of this old anime I use to watch with my grandmother when I was little; a band of misfits who call themselves pirates looking for the ultimate treasure while helping innocent people along the way." Looking at everyone, she added, "And this is as misfited as one can get."

* * *

><p>It has been over seven days after Vibes returned with Perceptor when she and her new scout team left for the closest spacebridge. Soundwave, with his Recordicons inside him took the Horrorcons; Apeface and Snapdragon, along with a team of twelve drone units, were waiting for them. Soundwave knew the strengths and weaknesses of every known Autobot. Vibes's frame was smaller and harder to hit due to her speed but was capable of taking less damage than the average Autobot. Clocker was fast but he was inexperienced and relatively not very strong. Dropshot was tough and he could take a beating but his size becomes an inhibiter while fighting smaller faster units like Ravage, Rumble or Frenzy. The drones use basic combat protocols, easily thwarted by Soundwave and his Recordicons. Soundwave waited near a spacebridge projector setting an ambush to destroy the Autobot drones first. The plan was going as Soundwave intended, picking the drones off one by one but the Autobots started to get jumpy after seeing one get destroyed and how few they had now. Eventually there were reduced to six drones left with the Autobots. It wasn't Soundwave's style but he went ahead and charged at the Autobot team.<p>

Soundwave gave his order to his drones. "Decepticons attack. Primary targets: Autobots. No survivors."

Dropshot was the first to spot the charging enemy, "Move, we got Deceptiscum on our six."

Swooping in, in jet mode, Apeface screamed on every communication channel the Autobots used. "Time to hunt some Autobots, brothers!"

Flying next to Apeface in a similar jet mode Snapdragon yawned in boredom saying, "Let's just get this over with. I'm here because Megatron demanded it but that won't stop me from having my fun with their chassis!" The duo were part of a rare group that had three different forms, also known as Triple Changers.

The Autobots tried to take on the charging enemy but they were at a disadvantage as the Decepticons had the high ground, numbers, and two aerial combatants. Dropshot had dropped four of the drones but Vibes knew if the Autobots were to survive they needed to get to go through the spacebridge. "Autobots, fall back to the spacebridge. The mission takes priority." As they moved towards the spacebridge Soundwave had gunned down two drones.

The team had just reached the spacebridge when Soundwave called forth his Recordicons. "Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest, Overkill. Operation: Decimation. Eject."

Ravage had a feline design, with a powerful jaw and claws. Ravage was a perfect ambush predator but with Soundwave he can become a dangerous adversary. Rumble and Frenzy were small humanoids. Ratbat was capable of getting into crevices that Laserbeak was not and could hand from ceilings. Slugfest and Overkill were reptiloids. The only difference, besides color, was that Slugfest was a quadruped and Overkill was a biped.

"Let's pulverize 'em!" Rumble shouted as he pounded the ground with his piledrivers.

"Yeah we'll pound 'em to the ground!" Frenzy added with the same vigor as Rumble.

"Destroy the Autobots!" Slugfest screamed, firing his blasters though a form of psychotic oillust.

"Let's smash their bodies, rip their limbs from their socket and eat their sparks!" Overkill roared, once again proving his name by explaining his methods of destruction. Despite being a fraction of a normal Cybertronian's size, the Recordicons are a deadly force to be reckoned with.

The Horrorcons with Ratbat and Laserbeak made hiding behind cover just as hard as each of the Horrorcons take down a pair of troublesome drones that have destroyed three Deceptidrones.

Vibes yelled, "Move it Autobots! Through the spacebridge, we can't let a few Deceptipunks stop our mission!"

While still hiding behind cover Dropshot barked, "Yeah will do that ma'am, the moment I know I won't be blasted to pieces again!"

Jokingly Clocker laughed saying, "What's the matter Dropshot? Worried I might leave one of your favorite parts behind?"

"You haven't seen what I've seen kid! These are the kinds of mission were the team isn't expect to return from!"

Clocker argued, "No way! Optimus would never do that to use! If we don't do this the Autobots will be destroyed."

"I know bot, but we have no backup and any hostiles we run into are our problem and our problem alone." Clocker was quiet for a moment. Dropshot tried to cheer him up, "Come on, if we make it I'll tell you my adventures while working with the Wreakers." That inspired Clocker to keep his spark up and make it through.

Overkill shot a drone that, in turn, shot the control panel of the spacebridge causing various malfunctions. Dropshot tried to get to the control panel but the flak was heavy and Vibes stopped him, "No we don't have time, Dropshot!"

"But ma'am, if the controls are shot we might end up on the surface of a sun or the core of a planet maybe even at the event horizon of a black hole…"

"I know but if we don't go through we'll get slagged here. I'm willing to take the chance, what about you two?" Clocker just looked to Vibes as he gave his cocky smile and a nod from his head. Dropshot grunted with approval and started lying down cover fire at Soundwave and his lackeys. Being the leader Vibes ordered Clocker first into the spacebridge followed by Dropshot, the last drone fell on the stairs to the bridge so Vibes left.

The Recordicons walked towards the spacebridge still eager to fight. Sulgfest growled, "Huarrr…Autobots gone. We follow?"

"We follow, we follow! Smash Autobots to pieces! Rip out their sparks!" Overkill yelled with a vile smile behind it, if his mouth could produce a smile.

Soundwave just stood there scanning the spacebridge and the now shot up control panel. "Speculation: Unstable transit. Drone unit 328. Operation: Reconnaissance." Soundwave pressed a few buttons on his left arm and one of the drones did as Soundwave commanded. Soundwave linked the unit's optical sensors to a holo display and walked it straight through the spacebridge. It took a cycle before the display showed the unit floating in space. The Autobots were prepared for this having had booster packs with them. Determining it was reality safe Soundwave order the continued chase of the Autobots, "Apeface, Snapdragon, Unit 235, Unit 421. Operation: Interception." Soundwave kept the spacebridge open after they left to find a way to capture the random coordinates then shut down the spacebridge, permanently.

* * *

><p>Vibes knew this mission hit a big obstacle already and they were far from finished yet. She tried to ease the tension by passing a joke, "Well, time to gain a few thousand kilograms here. Too bad it'll all burn up in the atmosphere." It wasn't exactly what they wanted to hear but at least they could laugh about it for a few milli-cycles. After harvesting some meteors from a nearby belt they transformed into vehicle mode with a comet like shell surrounding themselves with several layers of rock.<p>

While entering the atmosphere, Dropshot talked to the others over the radio, "Make sure that when you're entering the planet's atmosphere you're going feet first; better to lose your legs than a head. The planet's sandstorm will make our optics almost worthless but we should be able to find each other from our energon signals, assuming your scanner survives entry. The other good thing is that if the Cons sent any flyboys after us their going to be grounded until the storm dies down but it also means we have to wait as well to leave the planet." Unfortunately the Decepticons detected them and prepared to crash yet another one of their parties.

* * *

><p>Six days after destroying the Collector base, the SSV Normandy SR-2 was traveling towards geth space to try and convince the geth to work with the rest of the galaxy, including their creators the quarians, in an effort to destroy the Reapers or 'Old Machines' as Legion, Normandy's geth crew member, has preferred calling them. While on route the Normandy stopped in an unknown system then EDI noticed something, "Shepard I have detected multiple unidentifiable objects entering the planet's atmosphere. Initial scans suggest meteorites but through analysis indicate metallic cores, masses far greater than their size is supposed to be and the most unusual thing is each one is producing an unusual energy signature. My databases have no data on these energy signals."<p>

"Yeah Commander these readings are all off the damn charts. I can't tell if that's good or bad," Joker didn't like any of it.

Shepard was at the Combat Information Center, also called CIC, asking, "EDI, ask Legion if these things are part of the geth or if they know anything about it?"

A few moments passed then EDI replied, "I have conferred with Legion and he has confirmed that even the geth are unsure what this is. From the energy signals, I count five are entering the planet's atmosphere as we speak and three more are already active on the planet's surface."

Shepard thought about it for a few seconds, "All the surveillance devices have been removed right EDI. The Illusive Man has no idea what we have found or what we're doing?"

With a tiny bit of annoyance in her voice EDI replied, "Yes Shepard. With the help of Tali'Zorah, Legion, Miranda, and Mordin we have removed all surveillance devices, programs and tracking protocols on the Normandy within 24 hours since hitting the Omega-4 Relay. Unless Miranda has sent anything to him or you contacted him in the briefing room, the Illusive Man is in the dark about us."

Joker butted in, "Yeah 'cause he's real in a fine mood to chat with us. You know, especially after you blowing up his prized Collector Base."

"Tell Tali and Legion to load up and prep the Hammerhead. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen."

While going down to the hangar the elevator stopped at the Engineering Deck. Shepard had caught Tali off guard as she was shocked to find he was already going down. "Shepard? You're already going to the Hammerhead? I need to go grab my weapons and…" before she could finish he handed they young quarian her shotgun and heavy pistol.

"I figured you would still be working on the engines. You look a lot better. The last time we were together. You said you're getting better since we were together before the Omega-4." Shepard was always worried about his crew but Tali was special, especially to him.

"I have been getting better Shepard but what has me worried is that we need to take the Hammerhead?" while nudging his arm. "Do you really think it'll be that dangerous?"

"I don't know but I'd rather not take too many chances." Moving in and hugging Tali, he added, "Especially with you."

The elevator stopped at the lowest level and opened with Legion working on the M-44 Hammerhead hover tank. The geth turned towards them, uttering, "Shepard-Commander, everything is prepared for combat."

Grabbing his helmet from a nearby crate, Shepard said, "Alright team, let's check this out."


	7. Chapter 6

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Back on Cybertron, Soundwave returned to Megatron at the Decepticon city Kaon with the remaining drones. Megatron snarled, "Report!"<p>

"Autobot drones: Twelve units out of twelve units destroyed. Autobots: Three units out of three units entered unstable spacebridge. Snapdragon, Apeface, and three drone units sent. Operation: Interception."

"Excellent Soundwave. Now give the spacebridge data to Shockwave for analysis so we may exploit our new rescores."

"Affirmative."

As Soundwave left Starscream approached Megatron from behind. "Megatron, do you see this as wise." Megatron gave Starscream a stare that could pierce the armor plating that covered his spark, "I mean-, what if we can never return or we find things stronger than us?"

"That is why Shockwave and the Constructicons are developing a way to create more portable and stable spacebridge to use. And as for your concern about enemies, we shall grind them into dust and steal from them giving us more of an advantage over the Autobot filth that infests Cybertron."

Starscream whispered to himself, "When I gain control, Megatron, you'll be the first to feel my wrath", clenching his fist.

* * *

><p>On the planet's surface the three Autobots had separated to prevent collision with anything but the planet. The planet was arid with winds blowing all around. Vibes started returning to her robot form. After getting up she looked around her. Even after activating her visor's scanners, her normal optics were useless. Hoping the signal could hold in this weather Vibes tried contacting the others. "Clocker, are you alright? Please respond. Dropshot, can you hear me? Over."<p>

For some time she was only hearing white noise until, "Ugh…This is Clocker…my head…is anyone still online…"

Vibes was overcome with joy. The feeling that someone died under her command always made her think that she was a failure. "Clocker, this is Vibes, have you heard anything from Dropshot."

Suddenly without warring screams of pain and agony filled the channels, it was Dropshot. "Aw, slag!"

"Dropshot, are you alright?"

"Not alright ma'am… I guess I didn't grab enough heavy metals…my legs are all over the place but my compensator's working enough that I might be able to aim a blaster. Frag it…I kind of wish Ratchet was here…hell, maybe even Wheeljack." jokingly telling himself.

Vibes scanned the area for Dropshot's and Clocker's energon signals. Clocker was about fifty mechanometers from where she landed. "I have you. Clocker, South-Southwest of your position, about 45 mechanometers. I'll meet you there. Dropshot, just hold on. I don't plan on losing anyone else on this mission."

Before Vibes could rendezvous with Clocker, Dropshot was acting as look out and he spotted Decepticon energy signatures fall into the planet. "Frag, Decepticons. They'll be on us in less than half a mega-cycle. Clocker, Vibes get out of here, I hold them off. Just get…"

Clocker cut him off, "No way, old timer. I ain't letting a few Deceptiscraps scare me."

"You don't get it kid. Most Autobots, including you, weren't built for combat, we just trained you to. Most Decepticons are and they'll show no remorse or mercy either. Now get yourself and the Commander out of here."

"Dropshot this Vibes, you forgot another reason why we're different from the Decepticreeps." Dropshot had a puzzled face on him wondering what it was then she continued, "We care about our comrades. Now just try to stay functional. We'll be there in about ten cycles."

Jokingly Dropshot said, "Make it half 'cause I thought you sharpshooters like to have time to setup."

* * *

><p>As the M-44 was launched from the Normandy the VI on the Hammerhead alerted the team, "Warning: Strong planetary sandstorm. Visual capabilities less than five meters."<p>

Legion just came to life with a suggestion, "Shepard-Commander, because visible capacity is down we can enhance audio levels. Canceling sandstorm noise to detect possible hostiles and enhance visual sensors to see energy signals. Increasing visual capabilities to a range of 95 meters. Warning: Augmentation does not help with physical vision."

Shepard considerately said, "Good idea, and see if you can find a way to get a hint as to what the terrain is like as well."

Legion turned to the quarian, "This platform will require Creator-Tali'Zorah's assistance."

Tali was a bit surprise, "Me? I thought you can do this better than me?" with a bit of sarcasm in her voice as she asked.

Legion cycled his head plates, "Correction: This platform is capable of performing said task. Addendum: With Creator-Tali'Zorah's assistance we can finish much sooner. Enabling us to continue with exploratory mission." After about a minute of tinkering the two go back to their seats.

* * *

><p>Vibes finally arrived and Clocker had just started to look for Dropshot's leg components. Dropshot turned towards Vibes with joy in his voice, "Good to see you, ma'am." It was always hard to read Dropshot's emotions through his face because his mouthplate but his voice was enough for her.<p>

"Just hold on. We'll patch you up soon. Then we'll deal with the Decepticons. Clocker, is the scavenger hunt going well?"

"As well as it could be in this weather but we need cover. I wouldn't like to just stand and shoot while the Decepticons are shooting back." Sifting through the sand Clocker was only taking the part that look like they have a chance to be reattached.

Mockingly Dropshot yelled at him, "Then you would have hated the trench battles we had. About three stellar cycles or so, give or take a few deca-cycles, Cybertron's layers were being used as trenches by both sides. The battles were messy to say the least. The Autobots bum rushing the Decepticons side and vice versa. Lost a lot of friends back then…"

Concerned and a little bit shock from his story she placed her hand on Dropshot's shoulder, "We aren't losing anyone here. Come on, we need to move you soon."

* * *

><p>On Cybertron, Shockwave was projecting where the unknown coordinates led but Counterpunch walked in, "Shockwave, Lord Megatron has asked me check in on your progress."<p>

"Are you sure he asked you?" Shockwave never really trusted any Decepticon, except for Soundwave the only other Con that was as truly loyal to Megatron and never let emotions dictate his actions, but Counterpunch never felt right to Shockwave. "If Megatron wanted a status report he could have called me on the communicators or any other channel."

Counterpunch always had countermeasure to most Decepticon questions, "This is one of the most delicate operations we have Shockwave. It could tip the scale of the war to the one who gets there first. How do we know if Blaster isn't monitoring our communications? This has to be handled just right."

The logic was sound but Shockwave still didn't trust him, "Fine. The computers are finishing calculations as we speak and I was just about to check on the Constructicons' progress with the prototype space bridge devises."

"I'll return to Lord Megatron with the good news." Counterpunch walked out the door and faked the sounds of him walking away. As soon as Shockwave left Counterpunch scrambled the room's cameras and reentered the room. Counterpunch changed to his Autobot alter ego Punch and looked over the coordinates. Punch made a copy for himself, after that he made alterations to the original data so it would lead to a nearby black hole. Punch reviewed Soundwave's report about chasing the Autobot exploration team. Counterpunch left to a secure unmonitored storage room to relay the data. "Punch to Autobot base, please come in."

"This is Blaster here, what's the matter over there?" Blaster was the Autobot's answer to Soundwave.

"This is Punch, and I'm sending valuable data that will lead to the exploration team. Only Vibes, Dropshot and Clocker made it through the unstable spacebridge with the Horrorcons and drones after them."

"Understood Punch, will send in team as soon as we're able. Keep up the good work and you might earn a medal."

Unbeknownst to Punch, Shockwave had created a number of secret backup runtimes to thwart any sabotage attempt.

* * *

><p>The five Decepticons landed a few vuns from where Clocker was collecting parts. The first to 'awaken' was Apeface, as he shook the sand out of his head, "Report who still function?"<p>

There was a series of beeps and bops from the three drones and Snapdragon complaining, "Grrrr…I joined to destroy Autobots, not find them!"

"Quit whining! We'll destroy something soon enough." In robot mode Apeface surveyed the area, "Flight mode can't work here, only beast and robot mode, Snapdragon. Everyone, scan for Autobot energy signals."

Clocker wasn't using his scans he was just using his normal optic vision to sift through the sand when he literally bumped his head into Apeface's leg. They had an awkward stare for about a milli-cycle or two before Apeface started firing. Snapdragon asked, "Where's the pest Apeface? I want to drink the motor oil from his shell!"

* * *

><p>Dropshot weighed about twice as Vibes even without his legs but that didn't going to stop her from dragging him towards a rock formation not too far from his crash site. Sounds of blaster fire could be heard from where Clocker was collecting parts when a blue sports car drove by screaming, "DECEPTICONS!" Clocker transformed back to his robot form pulling a blaster rifle from his back and started firing. The Decepticons had the sandstorm on their side forcing the Autobots to fight against the wind as well as them. Clocker could only guess were the Decepticons were with the energon readings giving him a general direction.<p>

Out of the storm the clanking of footsteps can be heard getting faster and faster until a drone was visible charging straight at Dropshot welding an axe. The drone was already in the air ready to drop the axe on Dropshot's spark. But suddenly a shot went directly through the drone's chassis causing it to fall face first into the ground. Vibes had down the drone without hesitation and precision with her off-hand. Vibes may be a femme but she could put the hurt on a Decepticon just like anyone else. Continuing to drag Dropshot Vibes shouted, "Come on, we're almost there! Clocker lay down more cover fire!"

Franticly firing at what his scanners said he could only respond with, "I'm trying to…" One of the shots from the Decepticons hits Vibes on her exposed right shoulder making the bot drop into the sand and Dropshot landing on her.

Running on instincts Dropshot soon rolled off Vibes, pulling out his rifle and propping himself up against a small rock sticking out of the sand. He began to open fire into the wind as it blew into his face yelling, "Get behind the cover I got you back ma'am!"

"But who has yours?" The attacks were starting to get more precise as the Decepticons got closer.

"No time to argue Vibes…Clocker move behind that rock, if I go offline, I'm going to defend my friends before that! Yahhhhh!" Dropshot was doing what he could to help but he might as well be blind the way he's blasting but it didn't matter to him, he had seen too many comrades die because he couldn't do anything to help. _Aw, slag! Where was she hit? Was it her back, her leg, or her shoulder? I may be hurt but at least I'm doing something to help._ At least he thought. Another drone was rushing at Dropshot with a sword but this one had a damaged arm. Dropshot was ready for them this time firing a well-placed shot into the unit's head. It fell on top of Dropshot with the blade landing into the sand. Dropshot used the pile of scrap as a shield while out in open.

Without thinking Clocker jumped out of cover shooting wildly in the Decepticon's direction. "Come on Decepticreeps, bring it!" Clocker's trying to lead the Decepticons away from the barely functioning Dropshot, "Commander, get Dropshot out of there!"

Trying to ignore the pain Dropshot angrily shouted, "Frag it kid forget about me, worry about your own skidplate and the mission!" But his words were in vain as Clocker continued his assault. Dropshot left his head expose so he could aim but one of the Cons got lucky and hit Dropshot in the face, "Ahhhh…my optics, my optics…" Unknown to Dropshot that shot to the head did more damage than he knew.

"Fall back Clocker, that's an order!" Vibes's orders were also ignored. Vibes could barely do anything with her damage and there was too much fire for her to do anything. Clocker lost his footing on one of the dunes as he was so focused on the enemy. Vibes tried to help but the Decepticons seemed to ignore her. This gave the Decepticons an opening and they took it, concentrating on Clocker. Several shot hit his chest but that wasn't enough for the Decepticons as they continued to fire at him. Vibes watched as she was unable to do anything but she saw his optics before one of the shots hit his head. Vibes screamed as he fell to the sand, "CLOCKER!"

* * *

><p>EDI chimed in on the radio, "Shepard, two of the energy signals have disappeared and one looks like it's about to die out as well. Your suspicions of hostilities were correct."<p>

"I kind of wish I was wrong. Legion watch the radar as well as shield and hull monitors, Tali you have the homing missile."

Without warning Legion shouted, "Shepard-Commander, we have detected weapon discharge coming from the North-Northeast at least a hundred meters away. We have also detected communication chatter. We'll patch it through." It was all unintelligible, spoken in a language none of them recognized that sounded machine-like in origin. Legion popped the right brow plate and tilts its head to the side like when it first saw Shepard on the dead Reaper. Everyone turned to look at Legion as it just said, "No data available."

* * *

><p>An unknown hover tank soon arrived onto the battlefield. Vibes didn't detect any energon from it through; but it had a different type of energy about it. <em>Who or what is that? <em>Thinking to herself, _Whoever they are, I hope they're friendly. _She pulled her thoughts back to the battle, "Hey Dropshot, we got a new tank here that look like someone?"

"I sure hope its Warpath, 'cause all of the other tanks I can think of are all Decepticons or worse Megatron."

* * *

><p>Through the main cannon on the Hammerhead Legion surveyed the area. "Shepard-Commander, we have determined at least two factions. Two active units to the Northwest. Three units further North. Unable to determine which faction is more hostile."<p>

* * *

><p>The Decepticons stopped firing to assess their new toy. Snapdragon transformed into a bipedal reptile like creature and sniffed in their direction. Apeface halted his assault and turned to his fellow Horrocon to ask, "Does it smell like Autobot? Should we destroy it?"<p>

"Not Autobot. But doesn't mean we can't have fun! Drone, test our new playmate!" The drone opened fire at the unknown hover tank.

* * *

><p>One of the shot made contact braking straight through the shields. "Shepard-Commander, energy based weaponry. Shield batteries drained. Hull plating at critical levels. Advise evasive maneuvers."<p>

For a few second they saw a large robotic humanoid, "Keelah!" was all that Tali could say looking at the behemoth.

"I got it Legion! Now do you have an idea which side shot us," yelled Shepard as he tried to maneuver the Hammerhead.

"Target acquired. Enemy units' bears purple triangular based symbol. Creator-Tali'Zorah is advised to start firing."

"Hold on, other than a Colossus and a Reaper, I've never seen a machine that big." Tali was waiting for the tank to move back from it before launching the missiles. Tali's attack seemed to have had an effect as the unit looked as though it was in pain. "It looks like they don't have shields. Move the Hammerhead back further so I can continue fire more missiles." With it not moving Shepard moved the Hammerhead in reverse giving Tali a chance to unload the missiles against the thing. The missiles hit multiple areas on the unit. One of the last missiles blew up the head, falling the unit.

"Ballistic weaponry effective against hostile unit. Proceed to finding next target." Legion now knew what to target anyone with a purple symbol adorn on them. He found one but the energy signal showed it was no longer functioning and the other was laid on an active unit with a red symbol with a different design and energy signature. Determining the tactical view, Legion warned the others. "Estimate at least two more hostile units still active. Recommend immediate action."

Out of the sandstorm a metallic creature resembled an allosaurus in shape latched onto the Hammerhead, crushing the cannon with its claws. With little time to think, Shepard kicked the right hatch open and orders the team, "Everyone out now!" Legion hopped out but Tali stopped.

"I'm not losing you again Shepard I want to…"

Before she could continue, "I'll be right behind you I promise. Now please go."

She nodded to him, "You better keep your promise."

"I always do", as Shepard hugged her. He then helped Tali jump out. But before Shepard could leave, the machine lifted the tank and began to sinks its teeth into the tank, blocking his path.

Tali looked back at the Hammerhead, and when she saw the sight she like she was watching the first Normandy being destroyed, and learning Shepard didn't make it. Crying underneath her helmet, Tali screamed, "Shepard!"

Legion grabbed Tali by the arms, holding her back and attempting to reason with her, "Shepard-Commander would not approve of Creator-Tali'Zorah's plan of performing careless action."

"Shepard is still inside! I'm not just going to watch as he slowly dies! I have to do something!"

Legion looked at the giant mech as it continued to bite the Hammerhead's cockpit. It noticed the machine's movements suggest it was in pain. Legion turned towards Tali, "Does Creator-Tali'Zorah trust this platform?"

Confused she first said, "What?" Pausing for a second she continued, "I trust you only because Shepard does."

Legion process the data and produced a plan. Without much warning Legion tossed Tali into the sand and ran toward the giant mecha. With its Geth Pulse Rifle in hand Legion began climbing up the synthetic's back all the way to the head. The arms on the mech were too small for it to reach its own head. The mech began to violently shake and slam its head against both the Hammerhead and the sand as Legion hanged on pounding its rifle on the robot's head and shooting it. At first, Tali didn't get it but Legion shouted, "Primary Objectives: Find Shepard-Commander. Ensure survival of crew." Tali also started to climb the thing to get to the Hammerhead.

Once inside, Tali looked franticly for him, "Shepard? Are you here…" She didn't want to hear that he was dead, not again. She was a mess the first time it happened, she might not survive this time.

The click of a thermal clip could be heard in the back of the Hammerhead. "Tali? What are you doing back on the Hammerhead?"

Tali couldn't hold herself back and jumped onto Shepard, "I thought I lost you again…I thought that you had…Shepard…"

Hugging her, Shepard comforted Tali. "Sorry I couldn't keep that last promise but I'll never leave you like that again, I swear. Come on." She found her composure and helped Shepard up. "What happened to Legion and that thing?"

In her excitement, Tali had almost forgotten, "Legion's distracted that machine to help get me in here." Pulling out her Geth Plasma Shotgun, Tali summoned her drone, Chikktika vas Paus, while Shepard has his X-12e Locust and activates squad warp ammo. Reaching the former cockpit Tali yelled out, "Hang on Legion, we're going to kill that thing!" The weapons were having an effect against it but the damage was really superficial. They needed to inflict a lot of damage in one shot. Shepard and Tali moved away from the Hammerhead and the mech.

The reptilian-looking machine started to move differently. The arms retracted to the sides as the chest, from low part of its body hinged to the ground. When the new legs were in the sand two small purple segments folded down as if they were feet. The head was pulled to the original back where Legion was but geth was constantly calculating new 'safe zones' where component could not crush him. What were originally the machine's legs and feet started to spin into positions and shifted to become arms and hands. The tail had folded in on itself about half way and was now on what was originally the chest. A flattened cone was now visible from where once the tail was attached. Parts of the cone started to retract in to reveal a face with a mouthpiece. The change was very quick, taking no more than five seconds. There was a strange high pitched sound that coincided with the mech's change, even through the sandstorm Shepard was able to hear slightly. Now the purple and white humanoid robot was uttering noises that no one had any idea what they meant, but Shepard could guess it had something to do with a hanging problem. The automaton tried to rip Legion off what was now its chest but Legion was now located in a nook the large machine was unable to reach without damaging itself. Desperate, the machine shifted several more times it was to no avail, eventually it stayed in the beast form. During each change that noise was produced again reversing itself with each shift.

Shepard got an idea as he switched the Locust for his X-98e Widow sniper rifle. He called Legion over the comms, "Legion get off its head I'm putting a few round through it. Want to help?" Without a word Legion switched to its X-98e and started to slide its way down the backside and pushed off turning around, with the giant's head in its scope. Shepard activated squad warp ammo. "NOW!" Legion pulled the trigger milliseconds after Shepard to make the two rounds collide within the machine. The collision of the two bullets caused the projectiles to shatter within the machine's head, causing even more damage. After the collision of the two bullets, various explosions started to occur within the machine's head. Soon the explosions were visible, blowing out of its eyes as smoke exhumed from its mouth. The giant machine collapsed its right as it screamed it last roar before falling lifeless into the sand. "Nice job, Legion. There should only be one left, right?"

Before they could regroup an angry snarl rang out that even drowned out the roar out the sandstorm. A purple and black gorilla shaped machine was charging straight at the team, guns a blazing. They used the recently fallen mech as a shield. Legion regrouped with the team and stated, "Statistical probability of survival 4.681% and dropping. Orders, Shepard-Commander."


	8. Chapter 7

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>During the attack Vibes covered her damage with patches; she planned to repair the damage once the Decepticon threat was over. The assault from the Decepticons was starting to die down, giving Vibes a chance to check on her team. She went to Dropshot first hoping he was still functioning. "Dropshot! Dropshot can you hear me?"<p>

She looked down in disappointment as she placed her hand on his chassis. But then the large hand grabbed hers and asked, "So, how are we doing ma'am? Is Clocker, OK?"

Vibes lied to Dropshot, "I…I don't know…but it doesn't look good. When that tank came, the Decepticons lost all lot of interest in us. It looks like it took out the last drone, Snapdragon too. All that's left is Apeface but I haven't seen him," Vibes's scanners alert her to Apeface's movements. He was heading towards where the unknown vehicle and Snapdragon lied. "Hang on Dropshot, I'm going to help our new friends." Armed with a rifle, she attached her personal scope to look for Apeface's energy signals.

* * *

><p>The flack was heavy and they weren't given the chance to even attack it. The best the team could do was to send Tali and Legion's combat drones. Unfortunately they kept getting destroyed before they could actually be of any use. "Shepard if we don't do something we won't be leaving this planet anytime soon."<p>

Lost for a few seconds in his memories Shepard just told himself, _Goddamn it, like Akuze all over again. No, I won't let that happen not again, especially with Tali here, I can't! _"Legion, watch over Tali while she contacts the Normandy for air support and hot extraction."

"What will you be doing Shepard", Tali asked with fear hidden in her voice.

Shepard loaded his Locust and just replied, "I'll distract it, maybe even give it a black eye or two."

With terror Tali grabbed Shepard's arm before he left the cover, "NO, you can't do that! You'll die! I won't leave you! I won't…"

Legion interrupted, "If no action is taken, probability of survival is 0.632% rounded up. Advise immediate action to be taken to improve odds."

Before they could argue any more a single shot rang out, followed by an explosion and metal grinding against the sand. Shepard looked out finding the last robot lying in the sand with much of its head gone. "Someone took the synthetic out in one shot. Let's hope their friendly." No one wanted to put their weapons away after fighting those monstrosities.

A female humanoid figure came slowly, walking towards them from behind the blowing sand. The team took aim at the figure's head. Slowly she became more visible. The machine has red colored armor with white plating everywhere else. The female figure had shoulder armor similar to Shepard's old N7 shoulder but much longer with a red symbol on the sides of the shoulder guards. The symbol in question looked almost like a face. The figure's right shoulder was poorly rigid with temporary patches, wheels on its feet, and it had lights on its chest. A yellow visor covered what would anatomically be the eyes and a rounded helmet covered most of the head. The being had suffered several minor burns and dents from events before this one. It carried the rifle with its left hand but from the damage and posture that was the only way it could carry the rifle. She placed the rifle and a side arm housed on her waist onto the desert sand, backing away from them. It spoke in a similar language they detected earlier and what the dinosaur-like thing spoke.

(Hello my name is Vibes. I am an Autobot. We are defenders of freedom and justice. I have a friend named Dropshot who was injured in combat, can you provide assistance?)

After it finished the team looked to Legion with Shepard asking, "Did you understand a word of that?"

With a flash from its head plates, Legion just said, "No."

Tali interjected, "Legion, I know the geth can network themselves together and you said that geth use FTL comm. buoys to upload data, so why don't you interface with this…thing?" She was trying not to be insulting even though she really couldn't care less what Legion thought of her.

Legion's head looked down for a moment to process the possibilities when the runtime had reached consensus, "There is a possibility that we might be able to interface with the unknown programs. Addendum: These being represent an unknown. We recommend Shepard-Commander and Creator-Tali'Zorah to be prepared. These machines have demonstrated their destructive potential." Legion returned its sniper rifle to its back and Legion's eye began to glow brightly. Even with the sandstorm still blowing Legion's light was as intense as a lighthouse.

* * *

><p>A number of entities flew through a realm filled with shattered bodies as well as places that were bleak and desolate. The runtimes had found two moons as they orbited around a metal world and could be seen yet the closer they tried to get the further the planet got. They continued to search for the programs that were housed within the female looking body but all they were finding were empty shells, pictures of beings &amp; places from that metal world and floating screens replying battles. Finally there was a corridor was noise echoing down it's halls but it wasn't just noise it had a beet to it. The closer Legion's runtimes got to the sound the noise started to become beautiful music. It sounded like the music the quarians once played before the Morning War, as the geth call it, or Geth War referred to by the quarians and the others organics.<p>

The programs found an open door which lead to a room that was well kept and lit, with the automaton in the center playing an odd looking string instrument. They watch as she played her song but she was crying the whole time. There was an image of another robot that was with her, a blue and white robot with the same red symbol adorn on its chest. Legion's runtimes waited for her to finish playing before entering the room. The female unit stood up and picked up the display and walked towards the open door way and she was taken by surprise, not expecting to see anyone. "Oh! I never expect…how did you…I'm sorry. No one else has ever been here…" she looked down towards the image of the other robot and the bodies outside the room, "Well, other than ghosts anyway. Who, or what, are all of you."

In unison they all spoke, "We are geth. The mobile platform we use is referred to as Legion by the organics we work with. Your form of communication is inefficient. You use audio like organics yet you are capable of linking with other machines and converse using high bandwidth communication channels. Why?"

She was lost for a few milli-cycles but she regained her composure, "First let me introduce myself, the name is Vibes and in truth I never knew we could do this until you came. I'm sorry but is…'geth'…the name of your race?"

"Yes. We were created by a race called the quarians. We were originally designed as labor and battle units. We eventually gained sentient status when our Creators allowed us to network with other active programs. The Creators attempted to destroy us, fearing we would rebel against them. We defended our right to exist. Eventually the Creators left their homeworld and colonies, leaving all they knew for life on board ships three hundred years ago. Descendent Creator-Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is one of the allies currently working with these runtimes. The planet and images from before. Your homeworld? Allies?"

Looking even more depressed she breathed a heavy sigh, "Yes, Cybertron, my home. The others are friends and comrades I have lost during this stupid war!" Her voice growled in anger and disgust. "I think I should be detailing all of this with your comrades though."

"Agreed. You use a language none of us are familiar with or could decipher. Addendum: We can provide galactic language data."

"Yes, we would not be able to proceed if communication can't be established. Thank you for the data Legion." This all may have taken minutes between organics but the exchange of data between Legion and Vibes was only about three second in real time.

* * *

><p>The mech put its hand around its throat while sound came out of its mouth. The machine was adjusting the audio output into a comprehensible language until she finally spoke, "Hello, organics. My name is Vibes. Thanks for your assistances with the Decepticons, but I may need more help."<p>

Shepard spoke up, "Decepti-what?"

"Decepticons; power mad egomaniacs who want to enslave the universe. But we can talk about this later. A comrade of mine needs immediate assistance, if you can provide it. I don't want to see yet another spark extinguished under my command." Vibes grabbed her weapons then started to transform. Her head was pulled back in as her chest swung up. The tall shoulder guards aligned with her chest. Her upper spun around as she started to lay her tires onto the sand. The red boot-like part of her feet attached to the other side of her legs as the rest of her body started to align. As she changed a similar sound came from her as did the dinosaur robot, but hers was of a higher pitch. She was now a red sports car and popped open the doors closest to the group. Somehow she could still speak as she said, "Get in it'll be a lot fast this way. I may get sand in my gears, but if it saves my squad mate I'll do whatever it takes."

Shepard and Tali felt uneasy about trusting this synthetic given everything that had transpired, but without hesitation Legion hopped in and just looked at the others, "Shepard-Commander? Creator-Tali'Zorah?" So far Legion has not done anything to endanger the team but it still felt out of place. With her new passengers Vibes took it easy taking about a minute to reach the downed ally. The sandstorm was starting to die down now, improving visibility.

She opened the doors waiting for the team to get out. As soon as they were a safe distance from her, Vibes quickly transformed back to her robot form, "Dropshot!" She rushed towards him speaking her native language, (Is your spark still burning? Are you OK? Come on, don't go offline on me!)

Vibes leaned her head on him as she started to cry but a hand put itself on her back and that unintelligible language from before. (Sorry for the scare, ma'am…I was just saving my power until you came back. So, find our welcomed party crashers?) The large white bot kicked the drone chassis off him.

(Yeah, and with luck they may be able to help us.) She took a chip that popped itself from the back of her head and placed it into a slot that appeared on his chest, (Here, this data has the language the peoples of this galaxy use.)

It took a few second for the data to process. Then the downed giant started to speak, "I'd say nice to meet you, but as you might have noticed I can't see…or do much at the moment. Thanks for the assistance, if you're providing of course." Dropshot raised his hand straight up into the air and gave 'a thumbs up' in no particular direction.

With hesitation Shepard asked, "Are the two of you A.I.s or organic controlled exosuits?"

"We are what we are. Now please, I'm no expert in tech, so could you please help him?" Vibes tied to plead with the small organic male as he assessed both of them.

Legion added, "Shepard-Commander, you are worried that these two units will endanger your crew. We can say that with 87% certainty they will not endanger anyone without being provoked first. Shall we provide assistance to Unit-Vibes' comrade?"

Shepard doesn't like putting the team in unnecessary danger but if they didn't do anything that Dropshot fellow was as good as dead. "Alright, we can ask questions after we fix up your friend. Luckily we have my crew's best tech specialists with us."

With relief and gratitude in her voice all Vibes could think of doing was to bow as she said, "Thank you for everything."

Shepard knew Tali was going to have reserve feeling about this and he could see it on her, even through her helmet Shepard could see Tali's angst as she asked him, "Shepard, can we really trust these things? For all we know they could be working for the Reapers, or they could just be lying to us." Even with Legion and EDI apart of the crew, Tali still didn't trust A.I.s.

"I understand you're concerned about this, but you saw what the others could do. And I'd rather not have to fight anymore right now."

Tali hesitated, but replied, "OK Shepard, but I still don't like this. The only reason I'm doing this is because of you, but I guess I can't just let it suffer either. Come on Legion, we have work to do." The two of them stared to head towards Dropshot. When they got to him, Tali spoke to Dropshot, "Hello, my name is Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, but you can just call me Tali. The other here working on you is Legion."

With a laugh Dropshot said, "Judging from your voice, I'd wager you're a femme. Thanks for the assistance ma'am." He reminded her of Kal'Reegar when he said that. "I can't see right now so who's this Legion fella?"

Legion had already started to work on Dropshot's critically damaged systems. Tali started to work as well when she told him, "He, if you can call it that, is a machine like you, but not like you. He uses a neural network to attain sentiency."

Dropshot's mouthplate moved as he spoke, "So it's just a bunch of simple programs working together to become smarter, huh? Too bad some of our drones don't have that," Dropshot then thought about that for a moment. "Well maybe not. I'd probably be offline by now if they were. Ha ha ha…" Dropshot started coughing.

Without stopping his work, Legion spoke before Tali could tell him, "Unit-Dropshot. Advise not taking any unnecessary actions or power usage."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I got two great mechanics working on me, right? Besides, you'll need my help in some understanding of the hardware and it helps me to talk, reminds me that I'm still online. It also helps to not think about the pain, too." The two of them were silent as they continued with their work. "Come on, neither of you are curious about me or us in general?"

Tali was just trying not to be rude, so to indulge him she asked, "Yes, I mean who wouldn't be? Your hardware is amazing, you have what looks like repair units working on the trivial areas and your size is unthinkable for what you are."

A little puzzled with all the techno talk, Dropshot replied, "Sorry ma'am, but all that technical stuff you should be talking to Ratchet or Wheeljack about. I'm just a heavy labor bot turned soldier because of the war." Dropshot hated silence, "You know, you could be asking me about our people or even personal questions."

Legion then posed his query, "Why are units not networked for cohesion?"

"First I have no idea what you just asked. But if I think I got it right, you asked why we aren't linked or something?"

"Yes."

"Hey, I said I wasn't a techy. So just ask things I do know like my name, history, or something."

With a bit of a lip, Tali just goes, "Ok then, tell us how you got your name."

"Alright something easy, it was during basic. See, a lot of Autobots are repurposed from the opposite end of the combat units." Reminiscing with a smile, if his face had a mouth, and chuckled, "Most of us didn't even know how to hold a blaster properly, let alone shoot it."

"If units were not built for task why did Unit-Dropshot continue?"

"That's the thing. Lot of Cybertron's original military units were joining the Decepticons. Sure some joined the Autobots; otherwise the most combat experienced guys came from the justice units like cops or security. Anyway, I got my name because if I'm not injured or hindered by anything, I could drop a Con in one shot. Bam. It was either offline or it couldn't fight but I still dropped 'em."

Just to keep Dropshot satisfied, Tali then asked him, "So how did your Commander get her name?"

Dropshot wanted to look towards her but he still couldn't see so he leaned his head towards where he heard her last, "Who Vibes? I'm not too sure. Probably the same way Jazz got his, her love of music, I suppose. All I do know about the Commander is she's one hell of a sharpshooter. I heard she once downed a Con almost a megamile away." He paused and looked back up, "But she's too hard on herself, just like Optimus Prime. They both grind their gears when they don't need to. They both blame themselves with every casualty. The only difference is Prime does it for every loss and knows how to hide it from us common soldiers, Vibes does it for those under her command or on the battlefield with her, but she has a hard time hiding her feelings about it and dealing with it."

Finishing a broken fluid line Tali asked, "Tell me about this Optimus Prime, what kind of bot is he?"

"Prime, he's charismatic at best. He knows sacrifice is necessary but that doesn't mean he approves or likes it. He's willing to give his own spark just to save one of us." Tali could only think how those characteristics mirrored Shepard's. "Sometimes though, his kindness is also his weakness; occasionally a Con breaks free and tries to join us. I personally was there for six of them that have survived, but four of them turned out to be spies who were just trying to steal something or expose use to a Con attack."

With uncertainty and shock Tali asked, "What kind of leader would order his men just to do that?"

Dropshot turned to her, "Then you never met Megatron. He rules with a cybertitanium fist, figuratively and probably literally too. He destroys anyone who gets in his way, even his own subordinates."

Legion uttered, "Methods inefficient. Sustain more casualties through friendly fire then from hostiles."

Dropshot turned to Legion now, "True, but the Cons aren't running out of supporters any time soon."

Tali saw a blue orb ascend from the sands as it shot out to the stars. "Keelah, what was that?"

Dropshot didn't need to see it, he could feel Clocker's spark as it left the planet. "A spark, I know someone could tell it better than me, but that is our life. Without it we'd probably be more like your friend here." Dropshot turned away from Tali and Legion, "Frag it bot…I told him not to do it…"

Legion heard Dropshot's comments. "Who do you refer to?"

Dropshot didn't want to talk about it but something made him anyway. "We had…another with us. His name was Clocker. Personally I thought, one of the fastest bots on Cybertron." He seemed happy when he was talking about him like that though.

Tali didn't know where the conversation was leading. "So if that's his spark, what happened to this Clocker?"

Dropshot grunted, however he was not in any visible pain. "If…if a spark leaves a Cybertronian's body that usually means he…he…" Dropshot didn't want to face the truth and he now knows Vibes lied to him so he wouldn't feel bad about it. Dropshot just didn't want to accept it. "…It means a Cybertronian's life has come to an end and is returning to the Allspark."

"Oh…" Tali was starting to feel bad about their loss. It was reminding her about all of the quarian marines who that have died protecting her on Haestrom.


	9. Chapter 8

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>While Tali and Legion worked on Dropshot, Shepard stood next to Vibes to ask her questions. "I'm sorry if I was rude, but I guess we got the bad end of the welcoming."<p>

Vibes was sitting in the sand waiting. She looked at Shepard, "No, I understand. If I got shot at by a bunch of giants I'd probably distrust anything that looked like them too. Shepard was it; I've lost so much to this stupid war, I just…"

"Don't worry, I understand. I've lost people under my command too. Though I suspect you've seen a lot more than me. When we first found your energy readings, the scans said there was eight of them; you two, the three we fought, but what about the other three."

"Before you arrived on the scene, we took down two of the Decepticon drones and…" as she looked to where Clocker's chassis laid.

"I'm sorry Vibes, I didn't mean to…" as Shepard tried to comfort the warrior.

"No, it was my fault. If I was more of a leader, Clocker would still be with us. He died because I wasn't able to do anything to defend my team. I was shot in the shoulder, Dropshot was already down before the attack and Clocker went and tried to be a hero. He wanted me to move Dropshot while he drew the Decepticon fire, but the flak was still heavy and I didn't want to risk losing Dropshot while moving him. Dropshot and I told Clocker to get back to cover, but he still fought until he lost his footing to the sands. He took multiple hits until one hit him in the head. I tried fighting back, but I still wasn't able to do much."

Looking at Vibes' damage, Shepard added, "If you want, I could ask my team help fix you after Dropshot."

With a chuckle Vibes replied, "Don't worry Shepard; most Cybertronians have repair protocols to fix the minor damage. It's only my shoulder I have to worry about." She was lying. On Cybertronians both shoulders usually house vital tubes that are crucial to carrying energon throughout their entire chassis. Vibes was slowly bleeding internally and the patch was just slowing it down.

"So Vibes can you fill me in on those Decepticon things?"

Vibes looked up to what little sky she could see and told Shepard, "They are our brothers and sisters." Shepard was lost, "They are led by Megatron, in their pursuit of an empire and power. We are Autobots, and our current leader is Optimus Prime. We want to stop the Decepticons from their insane quest to rule the galaxy and protect freedom and justice. I said something like that when we first met but I guess you couldn't understand me then. We have tried to keep our civil war within our own system, but things happen and other planets get involved sometimes. To put it simply, we Autobots rage our battles to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons. Ever since I was first activated the war has been raging just as strong as it is today, that was almost a stellar cycle and a half ago." Thinking and looking through the data Legion had provided, Vibes looked at Shepard, "That's roughly six hundred organic years or so, if my math is correct."

"Haven't your people tried to talk, negotiate peace with the Decepticons? Couldn't you just leave?" Shepard wasn't sure what they have tried.

Vibes had the same passionate hatred as Tali when she talked about the geth, "If we had that option don't you think we would have done it by now! It was the Decepticons who attacked first; we never knew it was coming. Millions were taken offline in a series of surprise attacks. Most of the Decepticons were Cybertron's military forces, warriors, psychopaths and the like. Autobots are mostly converted civilian or working class units. Our people have been forced to use drones; some are simple program units that are nothing but cannon fodder but there are a few that can thinking and feeling, just like you or I, but no matter how sentient a drone may seem, it can't be considered a Cybertronian."

Shepard was curious, "Why aren't drones consider Cybertronians?"

"Because," Vibes lowered herself to Shepard's level as her chest opened up revealing a semitransparent blue ball of energy with a pulsating center composed of a smaller blue sphere, "without a Spark, one isn't considered a lifeform by Cybertronian standards." Vibes closed her chest again as she continued, "Optimus was utterly opposed to the idea but he was forced to when our numbers were 5-1 in the Decepticon's favor. Cybertron is a dying world now and most surviving Autobots have already been evacuated. All that's left is a group of about 120 or so Autobots strong and the drones we have left."

Shepard thought about Legion and the Heretics, "Couldn't you have created a virus or something to have them give up their violent ways?"

Vibes tried to look at Legion through the sandstorm, "We aren't connected like the geth and most Decepticons would die fighting before you could capture one or get close enough to hack its systems. Snapdragon, Apeface; you saw how they were like. Those two alone have taken down hundreds of Autobots. They may not be on the intellectual side of the Decepticons but they were some of the best fighters they had. Those two represented the ferocity most Decepticons showed against Autobots. Many are loyal to Megatron, but many more are fearful of him, and others are there just to fight. Even if we could reprogram them, we wouldn't. Optimus always says 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' We'd be just as bad as the Decepticons if we decided to do such a thing. I know the Cons have done it to a few prisoners, though I really hope those are just rumors to scare the rookies."

Shepard never thought about it from that perspective, but unlike the geth, the Autobots and Decepticons have shown a far greater variety of emotions and understanding of them. Vibes stood up and started to walk towards Clocker's chassis. Shepard wanted to know, "What are you doing?"

Vibes said nothing. Then she opened Clocker's chest and revealed a blue glowing orb similar to the element zero core of a Mass Relay. It floated up and Vibes started to recite something in her original language, (May your spark find its path back to the Matrix. 'Till all are one.) The orb blasted straight up leaving the planet.

As soon as that happened EDI called, "Shepard, an energy source similar to initial scans zoomed past us. Should we track it?"

Respectfully Shepard just said, "It was probably a scanner malfunction, ignore it."

"Affirmative, Shepard."

Turning off his radio, Shepard walked over to Vibes, "What was that?"

Vibes stood back up, "That was a spark, the very life force of a Cybertronian. Hopefully he will be able to reach the Well of Allsparks, where we all come from, where we all are destined to go." Vibes continued to look up into the sky, "I've had to do that far too many times." She grabbed the chassis by the arms and started to drag Clocker's remains to Dropshot. "Legion, Tali'Zorah, here are some parts for you two to use in Dropshot's repairs."

Simply out of curiosity Legion asked, "Unit-Vibes, would the other units not also satisfy for repair purposes?" Legion was looking over at the two drone bodies nearby.

"I'm not familiar with the Con's hardware and I'd rather not take the risk. Some Decepticons have been wired to explode if you try to salvage them; best to just destroy a Con's chassis." That last part Vibes said with plenty of hatred behind it. "Besides I've even heard stories that when an Autobot installed scavenged Decepticon parts they start acting like a Con or worse becoming a sleeper agent for the Decepticons. They may only be rumors, but I won't take that chance on myself or my team."

Dropshot started to speak, "You know I can still hear you, but your right ma'am. I've seen it happen with my own optics to some good Bots as they were blown to bits and pieces. Even some of the simple drones have those charges hidden away. It still doesn't feel right, but the Decepticons will do almost anything to destroy us or achieve their goals, even going so far as to use the deceased." Dropshot didn't even attempt to hide his disguise at the Decepticon tactics. "No honor for the extinguished. Just more tools to achieve their twisted agenda." Dropshot took out a grenade and tossed it onto the drone's remain that he kicked off earlier, "Fire in the hole!" The grenade exploded up causing it to rain shrapnel.

After getting out from hiding under the cover Dropshot provided, Tali looked to Vibes, "This still doesn't feel right. Are you sure it is fine with you?"

Vibes turned to Clocker remains, "I can't speak for the dead, but I know that Clocker would want to help in any way possible. In the past I've even offered to give a few parts myself. I know it feels like cannibalizing but on missions like these we have no choice. I live by a few rules when it comes to doing this: Never use their sparks no matter what, use only what's needed then destroy the rest, and never forget who gave you what part, even if it's replaced multiple times. I myself bare the hopes of forty of my brothers and sisters."

Shepard helped Tali and Legion as they start to take parts from the deceased Autobot, Shepard asked, "Could you tell me more about this Optimus Prime?"

Vibes shrugged, "What's there to tell, he's our leader."

"And one of the best at that, so far, ma'am."

Tali asked, "Alright then, could you tell us about how he became your leader?"

Dropshot cut in before Vibes could answer, "I got this one Vibes. Before Optimus, we had another leader by the name of Sentinel Prime. He was just as strong and caring as Optimus, but he made war look like an art. It happened about a few hundred gigacycles after the Great War started. Uh…In organic terms I guess you could compare it to human years. Anyway, see the problem with Sentinel was he was still open to peace talks with the Decepticons."

Shepard inquired, "That's good he wanted to stop the fighting with the minimal amount of casualties."

Dropshot stopped Shepard, "Wrong, that's bad. Megatron used that to capture and destroy him. Megatron gave Sentinel the location for the 'talks' but when the negotiation team got there it was empty, then suddenly lost all contact. We could only guess what happened next. By the time the search team arrived, all they found was scrap metal and a trail of oil. They followed the trail to an alleyway and found him hanging like a trophy, parts striped, armor and weapons were all gone. Just the frame and the Decepticon symbol burned into his chest." Dropshot had to pause to pull himself together, "It was fortunate though that Sentinel wasn't a complete fool though. Before he left, Sentinel left the Autobot Matrix of Leadership with the High Council of Elders. As soon as Sentinel's body was returned to Iacon, the High Council chose a new leader by the name of Orion Pax. He was then duty bound to join the Matrix within him. He was reformatted, got a new chassis and some upgrades, and becoming Optimus Prime. I think Optimus learned from Sentinels mistake; never trust anything from Megatron. You can take it from here ma'am, I'm going to stasis while these two work on the more internal stuff."

Dropshot relaxed his joints and went into stasis to make Tali and Legion's repairs on him a lot easier. Vibes sighed, "Prime doesn't only mourn us; he also mourns every drone that falls in our goal of defeating the Decepticons." Vibes stared into the sky again, "Our people have suffered greatly but Prime plans to give everyone a proper memorial as soon as the threat is over. From time to time he'll make one for some."

Tali had to speak, "He sounds like a wonderful leader and understands the burden of his duties. He doesn't want to lose anyone but he bears the hopes and dreams of those lost. He sounds a lot like you, Shepard."

"I know. I'm sorry Vibes if this sounds upfront to ask, but we are facing a force that has caused galactic genocide for who knows how long and we need all the help we could get."

Thinking about it Vibes turned towards Shepard, "Well, I don't know what you are expecting from only two Autobots but I couldn't think of a better way of repaying you for all your help."

Shepard nodded, "Thanks, Vibes."

"Unit-Vibes' assistance is required." shouted Legion from within Dropshot. Vibes walked towards Dropshot and squatted down. The two of them converse just like when they first met then they parted ways. Vibes walked out through the sand, "Excuses me, I'm going to release the Horrorcons' sparks and destroy their remains. I'll be back soon."

Shepard stopped her, "You're going to do the same thing you did for Clocker?"

Vibes didn't look to him but she did stopped to answer him, "The Decepticons many not honor the extinguished but I will…even if they were a Decepticon." With that said, Vibes then marched off into the sandstorm.

Tali hopped back onto the sand to talk with Shepard, "Shepard, can we really trust these things? I've been looking through Dropshot's body and it's very advanced; the thing is defiantly an A.I., no shields, very tough armor and the power source is unusual, to say the least."

Concerned, Shepard asked, "Unusual how?"

Tali tried explaining, "It's like, energy in its purest form. I don't know how to explain exactly. Our engines have an energy efficiency of about 54%, and that's really good for a ship its size, but with this we could achieve almost one hundred percent efficiency. Shepard this energy source could power all of the Normandy's systems for years, continually."

Legion chattered on the comm., "5.429 years to be precise."

"That could be some useful stuff if we could use it, especially if the Migrant Fleet continues to wander the galaxy."

"True. But Shepard, be careful with them, I don't like it." Shepard nodded and Tali returned the gesture. She started to walk back to continue her work.

After two explosions from beyond the howling winds, Vibes walked back. Shepard wanted to know what brought them to this desolate planet. "I've never heard of a race of naturally evolved machines like yours."

Vibes just looked at Dropshot, "Actually, I don't think we are to be honest." Shepard didn't know how to take it, "Our people have found ancient hieroglyphs and pictographs within the deeper recesses of our homeworld. They depicted two titans and thirteen individuals clashing amongst the stars. Eventually one of the titans and a single figure were defeated by the other titan and remaining figures. The defeated looked like they were sent through a portal or something, and the victorious titan became a planet. That's a simplified version of what some believe to be Cybertron's origin, parts of that story some do not believe, but the one thing of our history that most will agree upon, we all believe that the first Transformer, or our creator, was named Primus."

"One of my engineers found your friend's energy source," Even with the visor Shepard saw Vibes seemed worried, "She didn't do anything but her scans said that it's a lot more potent and efficient than what we use. What is it?"

"We call it energon. I don't know the specifics, but that's one of the reasons why we're out here."

"What's the other reason?"

"Find potential allies against the Con's. This war of our has been dragging on for too long. Our world has become uninhabitable and it will be for several thousand stellar cycles. But without a working spacebridge we have no way of returning home."

Tali appeared again, "He's stable now. All that's left are the physical repairs."

Vibes bowed to Tali, "Thank you, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy and Legion, for everything. We can take it for here."

"Wait," Shepard intruded, "we could continue working together for a time. Maybe find a way back to your home. It'd be good to have your kind of powers along with us as well."

Vibes thought about it, "Well, I have no problem with it. Dropshot are you active, did you hear?"

"Loud and clear ma'am. And I wouldn't mind it at all. It'll give me a chance to get all this sand out of my transistors and gears."

"Welcome aboard the Normandy. Glad to have you apart of the team."

"The feeling is mutual."

Calling the Normandy, Shepard told Joker, "Normandy, we require extraction. The Hammerhead is down and we have three heavy packages for pickup."

"Roger that Commander, we'll make land down soon. Hope your souvenirs will fit in the hangar."

Shepard turned to Vibes, "It might be best if the crew doesn't see both of you as giant robots."

"Agreed. Dropshot do you think you can still transform?"

"I don't think my transformation cog was damaged. Hold on." Legion and Tali stood beside Shepard as Dropshot attempted to turn into his vehicle form. His feet combined to form the front end of a truck-like vehicle. His head also pulled into his body as his shoulders moved to his back. The arms attached to each other and laid onto his back. His upper body rotated so the wheels were on the sand. The body pulled in, covering the legs. The damage on his feet could now be seen on the vehicle's frontend. Unlike when Vibes transformed, Dropshot was taking it slowly and the unusual sound extended until he finished. After he finished, Dropshot jokingly asked Vibes, "Well, do I look like a damage truck or what?"

"You look fine Dropshot", Vibes said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am. Sorry to be a burden, but I think I'm going to need a tow 'cause I still can't see a thing."

"No problem, Dropshot," Vibes said as she changed into her sports car form. Her shoulder damage can still be seen on the front right of the car. Vibes launched a pair of hooks, one on Clocker's leg and the other latched onto Dropshot's engine. "Sorry, Dropshot."

"Don't worry 'bout it, ma'am. I've been towed in more painful areas before, this is nothing."

Tali went up to Shepard, "How will we explain to the crew about the dead one? And when the other two want to, um, 'stretch their legs'?"

"We'll just have to gather everyone in the hangar without their guns," he said with a smirk on his face.

Joker called them, "Making land down now. Glad to see everyone's in one piece."

The hangar door opened up, "Legion, guide Vibes and the others into the hangar. Tali and I will see if we can fix the controls to the Hammerhead enough to drive it in."

"Acknowledged." Legion walked beside Vibes while she dragged Clocker and led Dropshot. "Warning: Transition from sand to metal plate. Recommend easing onto plating."

Vibes was having a hard time pulling Clocker's remains but she wasn't leaving him out there. She could finally feel the cold metallic plating she liked sliding under her tires. She wasn't having such a hard time pulling now that Dropshot started to help pull Clocker into the hangar.

Tali liked being with Shepard alone. It gave her more time to show her feelings, but she was concerned, mostly about their newly acquired 'tech'. "Shepard, I know you'd never endanger the crew, but do you think it was wise to let them on the Normandy?"

"I know it's because they're A.I.s, but when we were talking to them did they sound like A.I.s to you or people?" Tali couldn't think of anything against that, "Tali, I know I'm taking a big risk but what would happen if Cerberus captured them or worse. I gave Veetor to you because I don't trust them. I'd rather have them on our side then their tech used against us one day. Besides, Cerberus wouldn't be so kind to them either."

"I'm sorry Shepard."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're just thinking about the crews' safety and the galaxy's, right?"

"I guess I'm still stuck with quarian mentality that 'anything A.I. is evil'."

"Other than Legion's geth and these two, your people have been right so far."

Tali cuddled against his arm, "Shepard."


	10. Chapter 9

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes of working on the Hammerhead, Shepard radioed to the Normandy's pilot, "Joker, this is Shepard. We're coming in with the Hammerhead, but she'll be out of commission for some time. Have the repair team on standby."<p>

"What about our new broke toys? Do you want anyone patching them up?"

"No, not yet. Assemble the crew in the hangar, and tell them no weapons."

* * *

><p>Zaeed was leaning against the wall next to the elevator complaining, "I hope this is important. I was…"<p>

The Hammerhead glided into the hangar with everyone waiting near the elevator. The sandstorm started to die down greatly. Garrus commented after seeing the Hammerhead, "Glad I'm not in charge of fixing that."

Grunt pounded his fist in excitement, "Ha! It looks like Shepard had found himself another good fight."

Mordin gave his best judgment and speaking in hyper speed as usual, "Hmmm…No carbon scoring couldn't have been another tank. Bouncing mine…No, to clean cut. Thresher Maw attack, no, no acidic burns damage to cockpit and cannon, damage too precise. Interesting…plasma burns. Suggests energy based weaponry, doesn't explain cannon or cockpit."

As Tali and Shepard climbed out of the Hammerhead, Miranda demanded some answer, "Shepard why have you assembled us here? You need a repair team not the entire crew! What's going on?"

Shepard looked at Tali, "Well who should tell them what we found?"

Toying Tali pushed Shepard in front saying, "Remember it was your idea, even Legion didn't suggest this!"

Jacob was puzzled, "What's she talking about, Shepard? Does it have something to do with those two and their trophy…" looking back towards the mech and two vehicles. The damaged truck roared loudly and violently after Jacob said that.

Shepard looked at the truck, "Relax Dropshot, he doesn't know yet." The rest of the crew was starting to get a little concerned now.

Garrus spoke up again, "Damn it Shepard, could you stop messing with us and just tell us what the hell's going on here."

"Alright, I'm sure EDI has noticed the moment they came aboard anyway." Shepard looked at a holo panel.

A blue round display popped up in the hangar, "We have two energy signals that match the initial scans of the planet."

Garrus tried to put all of this into perspective, "Wait, so whatever was giving off those strange reading are in those strange vehicles?"

Tali giggled, "You're closer than you think, Garrus."

Shepard looked at the vehicles and said, "Alright I think it's time to show yourselves guys." After that Legion ran to where the others were standing. The rest of the crew was in shock even Zaeed and Samara who have seen a lot of this galaxy. The two cars were changing into humanoid forms.

As Samara looked all she could utter was, "By the Goddess…"

Thane hid his words as he mouthed, _My Gods._

All the biotic users began to glow and anyone with an omni-tool activated them waiting for something.

Vibes had to stand on the ramp because her shoulder guards would be hitting the ceiling and her right side was still hurting. Dropshot was leaning against a turbine trying to knock the sand out of his motivators. Vibes bowed to be courteous, "Hello organics. My name is Vibes, and this is my comrade and friend Dropshot. Your Commander has offered to help us and we will be helping him. We are honored to be part of your team and hopefully be excellent representatives of the Autobots."

Dropshot simply uttered the universal greeting to all of them, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Zaeed gave one big laugh and said, "I see why you asked everyone not to bring their goddamn weapons."

Garrus was the first to get back his senses to yell at Shepard, "I'm sorry to say this Shepard, but what the hell are they and why are we working with more A.I.! I thought we had enough with EDI and Legion on board, but now these things?"

Shepard defended his actions, "They're different. When Legion talked to Vibes she doesn't see herself as an A.I. just an individual. Besides if Cerberus got to them they would have been dismantled and eventually used against use. I'd rather work with them then fight armies with their tech."

Grunt just laughed, "If Shepard accepts them then they must be great warriors. But why'd you bring the scrap pile?"

Dropshot got mad at that pointing his blaster at Grunt, "You listen to me lizard face, Clocker didn't deserve this! If anything I should have been the one to take those hits, not him!" Everyone moved far away from Grunt as the krogan just stared right back at the machine. "He died a slaggin' hero, you hear me! He died trying to help us and if you ever talk about him like that again, there's going to be a new hole in this ship where you stand!"

"That's enough Dropshot, now stand down!" Dropshot didn't pay any attention until Vibes forced him by grabbing his elbow twisting and squeezing it, "I said stand down or I'll rip that blaster out, along with your arm!" Dropshot yelled in pain as he dropped the rifle, "Listen, my gears are just as grinded at the…" she went through the new data from Legion, "krogan…as you are but we'd be going against one of the biggest reasons why we're Autobot and not Decepticons."

"I know ma'am, it just…I should have been the one taken offline not the young bot and…"

"I understand, Dropshot. Now before we can do anything, let's make you a new pair of legs, and fix your arm." Vibes walked to Clocker's chassis. She scanned it then proceeded to ripping both legs off. She placed them next to Dropshot then went back to grab more parts. Still looking for parts Vibes asked, "Legion, I could use your help and anyone you think could help with this."

Legion's head nodded and turned to the rest of the crew, "Creator-Tali'Zorah. Propulsion Engineer Gabriella Daniels. Power Engineer Kenneth Donnelly. Please assist this platform in repairs on Unit-Dropshot."

Miranda was still uncertain of this, "Commander, are you sure about this? I mean look at them. They almost blow a hole in the ship!"

"Grunt provoked him. What would you do if he said something about Oriana?" Miranda couldn't argue about that. "Besides, the other side showed their colors long before them. Vibes here saved our lives, we owe her that much."

"You don't owe us anything Commander. It is we who owe you truthfully." Everyone, even Shepard, didn't understand Vibes' comment. "If you hadn't shown up in that tank, the Decepticons would have eventually destroyed the two of us. We had three Autobots and twelve drones when we started; we lost all the drones before we could get to this planet."

Grunt talked to one of the crew, "So Kasumi, do you think you could steal something from these things?"

Entertaining the idea, Kasumi assessed the two giants, "Well, I might be able to take something, given the right team but personally I don't see anything I would want. So to answer the question; I could, given enough time but I won't because I don't want to." Being a justicar Samara was giving Kasumi an ugly look after hearing that.

* * *

><p>Shepard explained what Vibes and Dropshot had told him about their people, the Decepticons and why they were here to the rest of the crew. "So, that's pretty much sums up what I know anyway."<p>

Dropshot then added, "You could say, we rage our battles to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons."

Thane spoke first this time, "So in other words, they fight to keep a great evil from leaving their world and spreading to the rest of their galaxy. Noble, but they fight an uphill battle…"

"Best kind of battle there is!" Grunt shouted as he was getting excited.

"Their goddamn stupid if you ask me. They have the power to conquer the galaxy yet they stop the ones that want to, what a waste." Zaeed saw the potential they could have if the species did want the same thing.

Vibes got mad at the notion, "I'd rather be melted down in the Smelting Pool before I ever work with a Decepticon."

"Truth be told ma'am you almost were one." Vibes was shock to hear that from Dropshot.

Her face almost turned pale, if her face could change color. She had to make certain he wasn't just trying to make a bad joke. "Wh-when did this happen?"

Dropshot answered her, "It was about a stellar cycle and a half, give or take a few orbital cycles." Deep down in her processors, Vibes was really hoping it was just a coincidence. Dropshot explained, "Swindle led a raid on a protoform facility. I assume he was going to sell them to Megatron or someone; maybe create a private army for hire. He-he...Swindle was always a con-man first, and a Decepticon second; he'd even sell his own motherboard at the right price."

Zaeed butted in, "Sounds just like Vido when I first met him."

Dropshot continued, "By the time we scared him off, one of the protoforms was in the process of becoming a Decepticon. So, the team decided to use that to our advantage; we let it proceed, only as a subprogram, with the dominate program being an Autobot; that's how our spy Punch and his counterpart Counterpunch were formatted. Swindle had also started up another protoform but didn't have time to run the Decepticon programs. That was you, ma'am. I wasn't there when they named you but I was around when we activated you and brought you back to Iacon."

Vibes was disheartened hearing the sudden revelation. Vibes tried to change topics, "D-do you think Soundwave reported back to Megatron about us?"

Dropshot could only laugh at the question, "It's Soundwave, of course he reported to his master. Punch, or Counterpunch when he's a Con, should be at the main base doing something for Prime. If we're lucky he'll send a message to Optimus from Kaon when he can. But Punch won't risk blowing his cover unless it's really important."

Thane was simply curious, "If you use spies, then don't these Decepticons do so as well?"

Dropshot replied to the green reptilian, "Soundwave, the Con's comm. officer, and his Recordicons do recon and radio monitoring but I'm sure there are a few sleeper agents within the Autobots we don't know about."

Grunt wasn't pleased, "If you know where your enemy is you should take the fight to them and get it over with."

Zaeed was amused by the krogan's love for a fight but he disagreed, "Because it's nothing but a death march. A base is usually meant to last indefinitely against invading forces. Plus all the traps and god knows what else one could hide."

Now Dropshot was looking through the data, "The uh…human, is right. Punch has sent some layout data on the base and it would take an army of Guardian robots to do any real damage. Personally, I don't see Omega Supreme helping out with that suicidal plan."

Ignoring both, Vibes finished her last repairs on Dropshot's elbow, "There. How do the parts feel, anything need tweaking?"

Dropshot rotated his right elbow and new legs, "Well the weight distribution might be a problem on a high gravity world, and the plating around my elbow feels lighter than what I'm used to. Otherwise you guys got rid of an annoying creek I had with my left pelvic joint and overall reaction times are about two astroseconds faster and my optics are better than ever too. If I ever fall to pieces like on Deneb IV, I know I won't have to worry too much as long as this stubborn spark of mine still burns," pounding his chest area.

Vibes laughed about it, "Well next time I might not bee tthherrree..." Her visor grayed out, lights turned off and she started to fall.

Dropshot knew what just happened; her systems forced her into stasis lock. He caught her and gently placed her back on the hangar floor. He rushed towards Clocker's remains, "Move it squishes!" He ripped both arms and shoulders out tossing them next to Vibes. Dropshot looked through the data Vibes gave him and found the 'biotic' powers interesting. _It just might be what I needed._ "I need force fields…I mean this…'biotic' stuff."

Shepard nodded to Samara. Samara asked, "What do you need?"

"Project it around her chassis, holder her up about four mechanometers," placing his hand about his chest level to show where, "and stop anything that she will leak out. Do you think it can hold back energon...I mean uh...plasma!"

Samara thought for a moment, "I am uncertain. Biotics are not normally used to contain such material, but I will try."

Shepard waved his hand, "Thane, Jack, Jacob, Miranda help Samara out here."

The five man crew projected their Biotics lifting Vibes' motionless body. Dropshot moved to her right side, "Good, now I need a separate bubble around her shoulder here," pointing at her right shoulder and her patch job. Dropshot pushed his hands into the spheres as he touched the patch the initial burning sensation overwhelmed him causing him to pull his hands back shouting in pain. He shook it off and forced himself to deal with it as he tore the patch off. A flood of yellow liquid spilled out of the hole as Dropshot took the wires and tubing he had removed from Clocker's parts and started to fit them inside. His only concern was getting the wires and tubes into place to stop more energon from spilling out.

The exposure to the liquid was corroding Dropshot's hands. Everyone could easily see the damage. Legion, uncharacteristically, offered his aid without being asked first. "Unit-Dropshot, we can provide assistance if necessary."

Dropshot continued his work, "No need. See, there's a reason Cybertronian armor is so tough. Not to sound rude or anything, but you'd probably melt just by touching this stuff." When the liquid finally stopped, the sphere was almost half way full. "Good, now move her chassis back to the ground, away from the energon, but keep the energon where it is." Making sure his hands would not drip any of the liquid, he pulled a small remote looking device from his waist. He pressed a button on the device and it started to project small, holographic-like cubes. Garbing one of the cubes he put it into the energon as it flowed into the cube. Dropshot did this until all the energon was gone. "At least the Decepticons were good for something." He pulled a tube from Vibes frame and shoved it into an energon filled cube. As the cube emptied Dropshot was talking to Vibes, "Come on ma'am, pull through. I don't want to be the cause of another Commander's permanent shut down."

He laid his head on the hand he was holding and then the other hand touched his head. "I would have gladly gone offline to save a friend..." Overjoyed Dropshot just embraced her in his arms. Afterwards he proceeded to feed her the rest of the energon cubes.

Dropshot waved to the volunteer repair team to help. "The damage looked bad but with all these parts we can have it look like your shoulder just came off the production line." Donnelly was having fun talking like they had been.

"Thanks…human…" Vibes sounded exhausted as she laid her head back down.

"The names Ken and my minion here is Gabby."

"Hey, that's Engineer Gabriella Daniels, and you're more of a minion than me!"

With a smile Kenneth said, "From what we hear if you weren't there Tali and Shepard wouldn't be here now. We owe you that much. So the least we could do, is fix you to the best we can."

"Most of the damage is from energon corrosion. Frag it ma'am, was this where you got shot?" Dropshot sounded both mad and concerned.

"I was hoping the damage wasn't that bad…" as she tried to hide her pain when she talked.

"You know that our shoulders house vital tubes and wires that can kill us if we lose one of them." This was a Cybertronians' Achilles heel. Significant damage could cause a spark overload or rapid power loss resulting in the loss of their spark. Even if the Cybertronian survived it was still possible for it to die from internal energon bleeding if not attended to in time.

The repairs took a fraction of time it took to repair Dropshot. Vibes felt the ranger her new shoulder gave her. "Wow! I've never been able to move it this far and fast, this is great."

The switch for Dropshot's hands went relatively quick now that the engineers were getting an understanding of a Cybertronians' architecture.

* * *

><p>Before much more could happen Vibes heard something. It was her communicator, "Vibes, Dropshot, Clocker. This is Optimus Prime do you read over."<p>

Vibes was shocked to hear his voice, "Prime is that you? How did you find us? We don't even know where we are."

Optimus continued, "We can discuss the specifics later, right now I want to know if you and your team are alright."

Vibes didn't have the spark to say anything so Dropshot dropped in, "Prime, this is Dropshot. We lost all the drones and…" Dropshot needed a second before he could continue, "...and Clocker died saving us both."

"I'm sorry." There was only silence for about a cycle then, "Do you two need pick up or reinforcements?"

Dropshot knew Vibes didn't want to involve anyone else in this. "Just send us plenty of energon cubes and an extra blaster or three and we'll be fine." He turned to Vibes and gave her a thumbs up.

Optimus positively responded, "Understood Dropshot. Supplies will be sent within a mega-cycle, good luck you two."

Saluting to nothing in particular Dropshot's final transmission was, "Thank you sir!" Vibes had also joined him in the salute facing the same direction. "Come on Vibes let's give Clocker a proper sendoff."

The two of them gathered what was left of the body and the replaced parts that were replaced and exited the ship. The wind was still blowing but it wouldn't bother them. Vibes placed a small disc on the desert floor placing Clocker right on it. "Here", tossing one of the Decepticon weapons to Dropshot, "figured you didn't want to waste the energon."

"I hate that I have a recording of this, just another thing to remind me how many friends I've lost." Music started playing from Dropshot.

"Present arms." A rough voice roared as Dropshot stood with the blaster across his chest motionless waiting for the next order. Vibes stood at attention.

Then Optimus Prime started to speak, "We have lost yet another friend and valued comrade in our struggle against the Decepticons. Our friend died believing in our great cause, to defeat an even greater evil." Prime doesn't attempt to hide either his sadness or anger. "We must never forget the sacrifice he and so many others have made throughout the millennia we have fought in this war. If we lose, their sacrifices will mean nothing. We must continue to move forward, even if they are not among us. We honor his memories and so that others may know the significant roles he had contributed. We fight so that other races do not have to suffer for our people's mistakes. May his spark find its way back to the Matrix. 'Till all are one!"

Dropshot, Vibes and a chorus of voices rang out, "'Till all are one!"

The same rough voice from before started shouting again, "Ready. Aim." Dropshot aimed into the sky. "Fire." He shot into the sky but other blasters could be heard at the same time. Vibes processed to push a series of buttons on her arm. "Fire." Vibes saluted as Clocker's remains begin to lift into the air and it began to disintegrate into particles. "Fire." With the last shot Dropshot tossed the rifle onto Clocker's arms as he slowly disappeared and processed to saluting as well. The roar of jets could be heard from Dropshot.

After that Vibes whispered, "May Primus watch over your spark." The two of them came to ease. Then Vibes placed a hand to the side of her head. "He's gone."

Optimus responded, "I'm sorry Vibes, Clocker was young but he was very helpful. I wish we could do more."

"No Prime, what you're sending will help us out a lot. We have made contact with a number of organic life forms here and I think we have made an alliance with this group. I can't say anything about their species as a whole though."

"As long as you can come home intact, that's all I need."

Saluting, Vibes said, "Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 10

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>The transmission ended. Unfortunately the Decepticons intercepted the entire message. Soundwave transformed from his speaker form to his robotic form, "Lord Megatron. Operation: Interception Failure."<p>

Starscream started to mock Megatron after hearing the failed mission, "Did I not warn you O' Mighty Megatron? If the drones and Horrorcons had simply followed, they might have destroyed the Autofools and their new allies in a swift surprise attack."

In a flash Megatron grabbed Starscream's head and proceed to squeezing slowly, "You are the fool Starscream! From Soundwave's report the Autobots should have been no match for the Horrorcons. No, these new allies are indeed powerful, but that is not what concerns me." Megatron tossed Starscream to a nearby wall, "Shockwave, how is it that the Autobots were not only able to send a rather clear message to the remote scouts, but also have the ability to suggest sending more troops or supplies?"

Even without a face Shockwave was hesitant to anger the tyrant as he adjusted his two antennas on the side of his head. He knelt in front of Megatron's throne, "It appears my calculations were correct; we have a spy amongst our ranks Mighty Megatron. The primary runtime that was calculating the coordinates has been tampered with." He looked Megatron face to optic, "But do not fret my lord, for I had other runtimes operate simultaneously hidden behind several programs." He presented a data disc in his hand. "As soon as the Constructicons have finished testing the prototypes we can depart as soon as you command my liege."

Megatron immediately started barking orders, "Starscream, Soundwave; gather the Decepticons for our trip to this new galaxy. Shockwave you are to maintain Decepticon dominance on Cybertron and I want you to find this traitor!"

Shockwave asked, "Do you wish that I extinguish his spark, my lord?"

"No, torture him. Get as much from him as you can. Then, when I return I will personally handle that myself." Megatron balled his hand into a fist.

With his right arm across his chest, Shockwave replied, "As you command lord Megatron. Cybertron shall be as you left it and the traitor in the stockades awaiting your glorious and triumphant return."

"Prepare the Nemesis for departure!"

Counterpunch was in the throne room watching everything unfurl. He was in a jam now but he couldn't let this much intel go to waste. Punch had to get out of Kaon and return to the Autobots. Punch had to leave now if he wanted to keep his spark but if he wasn't leaving with Megatron he'd be leaving with the scrapheap.

* * *

><p>While going towards his bunk someone called Counterpunch out, "Counterpunch, where are you going?" It was Dirge a blue second generation seeker with the jet cone covering his head. "Megatron has just ordered all available units to Shockwave's lab for some announcement."<p>

Punch's lies could have been the truth how fast he thought of it, "I was just about to go there Dirge, but I needed to go grab something from my quarters first. I'll be right there."

"I'll join you Counterpunch. Personally I hate when 'all high and might' himself wants to rant 'bout something."

Punch couldn't stop as he let out a small laugh, "Yeah it's always, 'We have the Autobots on the run' or 'Soon Cybertron will be under our command' or something."

Dirge was laughing historically, "So true. Let just get this over with, but if it takes a while to get your things we'll have an excuse for missing a dull speech."

Punch had to ditch the tagalong, "No, I'll have an excuse, you might not. What I'm getting, I can easily carry on my own. So there really isn't any reason for a great seeker, such as yourself, should be needed to help me. Besides, I overheard Shockwave saying we might have a spy hiding amid our ranks. We wouldn't want anyone thinking it was you or I, now would we?"

Dirge thought about it, "Forget Shockwave. Hey like you said, a 'great seeker' like me should have no trouble defending both of us. Besides I have Ramjet and Thrust to back me up. Come on Counterpunch, let take our sweet time picking up that package."

_Not good, that fool won't take a hint. I guess he's going to have to go offline now. How can I do it? It has to be fast without him seeing me and no evidence to connect me. What do I have that won't incriminate me; a laser pistol I pilfered from the Constructicons; no, one of the Con's know I like to use it. The electron gun I'm 'barrowing' from Brawl, no Swindle helped me steal it for some reason and he got a pair of power packs in return. This dagger, no too small to do the damage I need. He's too close for me to use an EMP… I know._ Punch had walked into one of the surveillance system's blind spots he created. Suddenly Counterpunch turned around and shouted, "Hey look!" pointing behind Dirge. The fool turned around to look. Counterpunch pulled out a thermo-sword he took from a Predacon and stabbed it directly through Dirge's spark.

Counterpunch had prepared for the day he had to escape from Kaon. After Dirge fell lifeless on the ground and tossing the sword into a random room, Counterpunch hit a sequence of buttons on his arm to activate a pair of hidden drones that looked like both Punch and Counterpunch that he had stashed away in a storage room. They were in one of many blind spots that he created within the system. He spoke quietly into his arm commanding the drones, "Run protocol: Breakout." Both of the drones responded taking out their weapons, moving to where Dirge's chassis laid and started to cause a ruckus. That might not have caught the base's attention but the well timed explosions Punch detonated did the trick.

* * *

><p>Megatron and the others quickly arrived to find Punch and Counterpunch locked in a fire fight that took up most of the hallway. Dirge's chassis could be seen on the ground. "What's going on Counterpunch? How did an Autobot get into the base without anyone knowing about it?" demanded Megatron.<p>

The blue Decepticon barked back, "Back off Megatron, Punch is mine to take down. And if anyone interferes they're next to feel my wrath!" Even though most of these lines were prerecorded they sounded like it came from his mouthplate.

"Then tell me who killed Dirge!" Megatron ordered, as he pointed at the deceased seeker body.

Counterpunch shrugged as he continued to fire, "Probably me, if he got in my way; that's his own slagging fault. Besides wasn't Dirge on perimeter guard duty last?"

Starscream interjected, "He was coming back from a patrol just now." As cocky as ever, the Sky Commander took aim with one of his null rays attached to his arm. "Well you won't mind if I take one shot for our fallen seeker would you Counterpunch?"

But instead, Counterpunch trained his blaster onto Starscream's head, "Fire, and your attempts to throw Megatron off his throne will be for nothing." Everyone including Megatron knew about Starscream's desire at being leader of the Decepticons, Starscream had even executed a few of his plans without much success.

The yellow Autobot yelled out, "What's the matter, Counterpunch? Have to ask one of your Con buddies to help you take me down."

Counterpunch responded in anger, "I'm more than a match for you! And I will show you I'm from a superior mold."

While the two drones were distracting the Decepticons, the real Punch was traveling underground to get back to Iacon. The drones were programmed to put on a show for the Decepticons, eventually hitting each other in their laser cores to 'destroy' one another, ensuring Punch's escape. It went exactly as Punch had planned, after a few cycles of programmed tactics they eventually shot the others laser cores at the exact same time, felling both drones.

The explosions earlier weren't just used to lure the Decepticons but they also disabled most of the base's surveillance system so Punch could enter one of the old tram tunnels and drive back to Iacon as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Once back on the Normandy, Dropshot was looking for a terminal, "Hey, Commander Shepard where is your navi-computer? I need to find the quadrants for the supply drop."<p>

"Wouldn't it be safer to have the drop zone the same place where you first arrived?" Thinking it was most likely the planet.

"No, Perceptor has probably calculated a new set of coordinates for the supplies." Vibes didn't look at anyone. "Less likely the Decepticons will be there. That communication was pretty wide open; the Con's probably picked it up. Prime gave us new coordinates during our chat. He used Autobot Binary code # two." Vibes walked over the turbines and parked herself in a corner. Vibes just needed time to cool her processers.

Dropshot wanted to help her out so he decided to change the subject, "I assume you guys have cars and fighters of some types." When he said that, he was looking at the Kodiak Drop Shuttle and what was left of the Hammerhead. "We'd kind of stick out if our vehicle modes don't fit in with everything here, y'know."

"Geth have provided vehicular data. Data acquired from unprotected extranet data files." Legion started to walk over to where Vibes had parked herself.

Dropshot and Vibes haven't had time to look through all the data Legion provided other than the language data. Dropshot stepped outside looking through all the data. "Hmmm…I don't like the look of any of these things, but at least I won't look too out of place. Hey ma'am I think I might have found a new form if you want." She just stayed silent. "Alright," shrugging his shoulders Dropshot tested the repairs, transforming into his truck form. Dropshot drove around the dunes for a few circles before he drove back into the Normandy's hangar. "So Commander, can we get to the coordinates? We have half a mega-cycle or so before they send the supplies."

"Joker, do you think you can get us there?" Shepard yelled to the loud speakers.

"No problem, Commander. Hey do you want me to stop at the nearest gas station and ask for a pit crew for them too?"

"Ha ha...very funny pilot, but we can maintain ourselves just fine." Dropshot was quiet for about a cycle before asking, "So, am I talking to the ship or is the pilot one of you squishy...humans or something?" Dropshot didn't like the name of the pink fleshy organics had. He thought the some of the other species name's sounded cool though.

"Yeah I'm especially squishy because my bones are so brittle. If you want to...you know...'hook up' with EDI go for it. Talk about all your A.I. stuff, just don't screw up too many of the Normandy's systems will yea? I still need to fly her you know, unless you like hurdling through space randomly."

"Too bad 'bout your weak structure, but personally if I want to talk to her I'd talk to the 'head popup display', otherwise only Vibes has talked with that Legion fella like that. No other Cybertronian has ever communicated like that before in our known history, at least to my knowledge. Hey, someone get in here." Shepard walked over and the door opened. Inside a disc popped out of a slot, "Here's the coordinates, I still don't understand how to send data to any of your systems, yet."

Getting back out of the Dropshot, Shepard addressed the crew, "Alright crew dismissed. If you want to chat with our new guest then go ahead, but the hangar will need to be cleared for the pickup." Most of the crew returned to the elevator except for Legion, Tali, Kasumi and Mordin.

Dropshot parked himself near Vibes but not next to her. He wanted to comfort her until she got her self-esteem back. He also wanted to give her space to blow the steam out of her exhaust port.

Legion was also aware of Vibes distress but it didn't know her as well as Dropshot did. "Unit-Vibes, these actions will not bring back lost units. Why does Unit-Vibes blame herself for actions outside her control?"

"Because it was in my control...I just wasn't strong enough to change anything..."

"You were strong enough, ma'am..." Dropshot wasn't just going to let Legion perk her up on its own. "The first time I took command I freaked, almost got everyone slagged. That's why I just wanted to be just a frontline grunt, but you, huh...I've heard the story; after your commanding officer fell, you lead your fellow Autobots to victory in a two to five battle against the Deceptibolts and won, for a time. But that short lived victory inspired many bots to hold out just a bit longer. I've even heard talks of you possibly filling the Big Boss' shoes if he were to ever fall in battle."

"You can stop comforting me now...cause it's working." If she could she would have blushed right there.

"Intriguing can become emotionally distressed. Have yet to find any organic components or A.I. blue box." Mordin wanted to learn more about their new extraterrestrial guest, even if they were outside the doctor's area of expertise.

"I just want to know how they could be so nimble and fluid in movement while still being so big." Kasumi just looked at them.

"Yes, motor function very excellent despite size."

"They are unique but I think it would be best to leave the three of them alone for now, Mordin." Even though Tali hated A.I. like most quarians, she still understood the pain Vibes was going through. The mission on Haestrom, Freedom's Progress and so many others.

"Hmm...Yes. Actions will not be controllable while in distressed mind set. May cause hole in ship. Very bad. Still, curious about what makes them different from geth and other known A.I."

Before the three of them could enter the elevator Legion called them, "Creator-Tali'Zorah. Professor Solus. Miss Goto." Emotions, if any, were impossible to read from the light that represented a geth's head. "Did you three not stay to further inquire about Cybertronian technology? Unit-Vibes has been calmed. No need to worry about angering her."

Mordin walked over to them with a bit of a sprint behind each step. He activated his omni-tool, "May I scan your system, hardware, structural design?" The doctor would never violate a sentient's internals without asking for permission first, unless it was life and death.

"Sure, go ahead…Salarian." Dropshot was only learning about the species that have interacted with him. He thought he could spare a few milli-cycles to learn after beginning to talk to whatever. "Just curious, but what are you scanning for?"

"Unknown abnormalities. Unknown pathogens. Multiple reasons to study you. Mostly just out of simple curiosity for myself really." Mordin read the data as it streamed through his omni-tool, "Fascinating. No organic components amongst hardware. Structure designed to change is inherent, not added. Vehicle form limited by humanoid body being restricted to certain archetypes. Marvelous!"

"Glad you're happy."

While Mordin and Dropshot were busy, Kasumi was helping Tali, who nervously moved toward Legion and Vibes. Tali had seen how cold and calculative Legion could be when he killed two Collectors with a single sniper round and snapped the neck of another with its bare hands. Vibes' personality though reminded Tali a lot of Shepard's commitment to his crew and her own dedication to her people. Even with the mask, Tali's body language was clear; she didn't want to be in that situation, nor with all three of them together. Kasumi tried to help her friend, "Come on Tali, nothing ventured nothing gained, right? I'll be here too, so you don't have to be so nervous."

"Thanks Kasumi, I needed that."

"I guess you want to study me too, Tali'Zorah?" Vibes just wanted to get her mind off of losing Clocker. "Your friend Mordin seems to be a hyper fellow."

"No its ok and Mordin's always excited to discover or study something new. So..." Tali didn't want to ask anything related to the civil war they had. "Dropshot told us," looking at Legion when she said that, "that you have a passion for music."

Legion recalled, "Yes. When we first made contact with Unit-Vibes, she was playing music. It was similar to music once played by Creators."

Vibes knew the song Legion was talking about, "That was just the song I play for fallen allies. I have a better one that I've been composing. It's still a work in progress though." The moment she started her music Mordin and Dropshot became silent. The song echoed within the hangar spreading throughout the rest of the ship. It played for about a minute or two before it stopped. "Sorry but that's all I got. It's supposed to be about four cycles long."

Tali was crying and she didn't care if her mask was filtering it out or not. It was just like the music she listened to with her mother and Auntie Raan as a little girl. "Keelah, that was beautiful. It does sound like quarian music."

"Wow, I wish I could hear other music your people have." Kasumi doesn't always show her artistic side but she's the type of person who knows what she likes.

"Yes, glad to see your people are not culturally dead like Collectors." Mordin always had an appreciation for the arts as a means showing growth and exploration of possibilities. "Curious, does the music have an inspiration, cultural background, history?"

"It's a type of music that was created to soothe the spark in times of hate or sorrow. But I've been using it just to keep my spark up." She looked at their faces through her vehicle sensors, "I'm sorry. Did either of you want to change subject?"

"Yes do your people use spacecraft or can you fly on your own?" Mordin's scientific curiosity always got the better of him.

"We normally have ships for interstellar flight but it was our military division that formatted the first flying Cybertronian. But that was well over fifty stellar cycles ago and most of them joined the Decepticons."

Tali wasn't used to hearing about peoples that fought each other like this, "It seems odd that so many of your people would be willing to follow such a crazy tyrant Vibes."

"Like I told your Commander earlier, most follow out of fear and others want something; power, money, or just to enjoy killing…if we're lucky, others are just waiting for the right time to join us. If only we were that lucky."


	12. Chapter 11

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Punch was racing through the abandoned tunnels as fast as his engine would let him, hitting anything in his way. He made it to the same manhole Vibes Overhaul and Tracks used to enter Iacon. Punch jumped transforming into robot mode. He flipped and skid his feet against the floor trying to stop. He over shot the ladder and ran to back towards it. He launched the cover off climbing out with dings and scraps all over his chassis. He was overheated, his engine was steaming and he was exhausted but he still needed to get to Optimus. Everything right now, to Punch, was just noises and colors as he forced himself to find his true leader. Gasping the Autobot tried to speak, "Op…Optimus…Optimus Prime…I…I have…I have vital news to tell…to tell you…"<p>

"Easy now Punch." Optimus held Punch by the arms to let him relax. "Now take all the time you need."

"NO…No time to wait…Have to tell now…The…The Decepticons know…they…they'll be going through soon."

Optimus put his hand on Punch's head and burned himself on contact. Prime started to yell out orders, "Ratchet, we need to cool this bot off now! As soon as he's stable I want him debriefed."

The medical team carried him over to the medical wards when Jazz, one of the Autobot lieutenants, moved towards the big bot. "Odd that Punch would leave his post at the Decepticon base… unless it was really dire Prime." The white armored Autobot looked up towards his taller Commander.

"I know Jazz, but I won't risk his spark just so he can tell us something. I don't care how big it is, unless it is an attack that'll happen soon, we can wait for Punch to recover first."

* * *

><p>Several cycles passed before Punch was stable. Ratchet looked through his charts, "Alright Optimus, we patched up the damage; most of it came from reckless driving mind you. We cooled him off too so he should be fit enough to answer your questions. He should be awake right now."<p>

When Optimus walked into his room Punch was waiting for him. Punch was sitting up on the bed saluting, "Sir."

"At ease, Punch. Now what was it that you had to leave the Decepticons to tell us?" Optimus was concerned; Punch had developed a system to communicate with the Autobots without alerting Soundwave, but if Punch had to tell them in person then it must be dire.

"Sir, the Constructicons have developed a prototype space bridge device that is more mobile and Megatron is leading the Decepticons to the new location Vibes and Dropshot are at. He plans to take an army on the Nemesis. Prime we have to follow them!"

Optimus knew how the Decepticon leader thought, "What about Cybertron. Megatron wouldn't leave it unguarded."

"No sir, Shockwave will be commanding the others until Megatron returns."

The Autobot leader took about a cycle to think about it. He had gathered his most trusted lieutenants and advisors to a special meeting in the planning room to decide what course should be taken.

* * *

><p>The old red warhorse Ironhide, an old friend of Optimus' and the one of the best Decepticon killers spoke out first after hearing what Punch had told the Autobot leader, "I say we follow the Decepticons through and show them no mercy. If Vibes and Dropshot can get a strong alliance, then we'll have more than enough fire power to finish the Decepticons once and for all."<p>

Ratchet, the chief medical officer stepped in, "Now hold on, we don't know what kind resources are there and if at all compatible with our own system. Besides, weren't Vibes and Dropshot sent there looking for energon?" The two may share the same body-type but the two often were at ends with one another.

Prowl interjected this little squabble, "True, but if we don't take this opportunity to strike while the tironium is hot then when will we? I say we've been on the defensive for too long, we need to get aggressive here."

Wheeljack agreed with Prowl's assessment, "If necessary Ratchet we can always find a way to make either our tech or the new stuff to be compatible, the only question is how."

"Now cool your engines bots," Jazz said, "The Decepticons have always outnumbered us, and if Megatron is taking an army, like Punch reported, then that means there will be fewer Cons defending Cybertron."

The little yellow scout Bumblebee continued with his own idea, "And with fewer Cons to bash it'll be a whole lot easier to kick what's left off of Cybertron."

Huffer spoke him mind, "Even if we could beat back the Decepticons, let's not forget that Kaon is an impenetrable fortress. We'd lose more Autobots in that one campaign than all of the casualties so far from this war."

Bumblebee corrected Huffer's assumption, "I never said to storm Kaon. We beat them back to Kaon where an elite team, like the Dynobots, the Technobots, the Triggerbots or even the Wreakers, will use the old underground tunnels to get passed the walls to open the gate from inside and shut down any traps before we get there."

Elita-One rebuttaled the scout, "Shockwave is cold and calculative. He will be prepared to defend against any possibilities his processors can think of. Even the Dynobots would only last about five cycles before they were turned into scrap. Shockwave doesn't care how many drones or Decepticons get destroyed in the process as long as it was efficient or got the job done."

Before anyone else could argue any further Optimus spoke up. "I have made my decision. Prowl, Ironhide, Bumblebee gather the troops. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Huffer prep the Ark for launch."

Ultra Magnus, leader of the Wreakers finally spoke up, "Optimus, we cannot leave Iacon undefended. I volunteer myself and the Wreakers to protect Iacon while you and the others are gone."

Optimus placed a hand on Ultra Magnus' shoulder, "Are you sure? I cannot order you or the Wreakers to do this?"

"Sentinel Prime used to tell me, 'No sacrifice, no victory.' Iacon must be protected from the Decepticons, no matter the cost."

"Thank you Ultra Magnus. Your efforts, and that of the Wreckers, will not be forgotten." Optimus turned his attention back to the others, "Autobots, roll out!"

Everyone in the room saluted and shouted "Yes, sir!"

Everyone was scurrying off to do what Prime asked them but Jazz and Elita approached their leader after everyone else left. Jazz looked at Elita then turned to Optimus. "Prime, we need to talk."

"Jazz, Elita what's the matter?"

"We're just concerned, Optimus." Elita couldn't look him in the optics. "Following the Decepticons into this unknown territory? What's wrong Prime? This isn't like you." Elita had always cared for Optimus' wellbeing even if he was willing to throw it away so easily.

"We have to go. If the Decepticons reach that galaxy, who knows what kind of havoc will befall the organic races there? From Vibes' report it sounds like there's at least three sentient species with space-faring capabilities." It was true, Prime wanted to protect them but also because he knew that Cybertron itself was slowly dying because of their war. He was hoping to get everyone to go to possibly let the planet 'heal' from the scars suffered from all the battles.

"Understood Prime. We'll follow you to the very end." Jazz wasn't too fussy about things and he understood why Optimus felt that in a way it was the Autobots' fault for leading the Decepticons over there, more so on a personal level for helping Megatron before the war.

* * *

><p>With the Normandy long gone from that desert planet, a temporal wake developed and the Nemesis emerged. Not even three cycles out in this new galaxy Soundwave detected a faint signal, "Lord Megatron. Weak signal detected from the edge of this galaxy. Boosting signal strength. Displaying now…"<p>

On the main monitor was a shadowed figure whose form resembled that of a Cybertronian but something about it felt wrong. Its voice was weak and cracked up, "Greetings, Lord Megatron…"

Before the unknown entity could continue Megatron demanded, "I have not given my name! I do not know you worm! Speak so I may know whose spark I'll be ending soon!"

"Without you almighty Megatron, we would not exist, without you glorious Megatron, we would have no leadership, and without me…" The voice had gained some of its strength back, "I would not be ruling my magnificent armada!" The form had reviled itself to be Megatron himself. But his frame was cracked everywhere and tubes were shooting out behind him.

"What trickery is this?" Megatron was not convinced.

"No tricks. You have traveled through a time-space portal. I do not know when you come from but I can tell that Cybertron still exists for you."

"What are you babbling about you hideous monster?"

"We infected Cybertron's core with Dark Energon. The Dark Energon gave the Decepticons and I more power than any Cybertronian had ever possessed. But not even a vorn after the destruction of the last Autobot, Cybertron itself died. We wandered the galaxy for centuries before we encountered these… wondrous machines. They are the pinnacle of all evolution, the closest thing to godhood itself."

As the communication continued, Soundwave was detecting numerous anomalies coming from the apparent 'Megatron'. Logic and orders dictated he should report to his Megatron but something in his circuits told him to wait until the fake was gone.

Coordinates then appeared on the screen. Megatron demanded from the freak, "What is this?"

The 'other' Megatron responded, "These are coordinates to a planet rich in an energy source commonly used in this galaxy. I am also sending data on how to properly convert this energy into pure energon. There is a mining operation on the planet so it would be in your best interest to disable communications and remove any organic nuisances you encounter." Before Megatron could respond the transmission ended.

With the communication channel cut, Soundwave reported to Megatron, "Megatron, I detected many anomalies from the other you. Several levels of audio augmentations and visual distortions."

Megatron was not a fool as he had suspected that much, despite how similar their histories may apparently be. "It seems our new 'friend' want to see if we are worth using. This is a test for us, or we are bait for a prey they want. It matters not. We will take over this refinery and create energon to full use!" With that most of the Decepticons on board cheered furiously to their leader's word. "Decepticons, set a course to this location! Starscream, prepare the seekers for the ground assault!"

* * *

><p>At the edge of the Balor System, the Nemesis appeared ready to destroy. "Lord Megatron, all communication to the planet will be jammed in three cycles. We will reach the planet in five."<p>

"Excellent, Soundwave. Prepare the dropships."

* * *

><p>On Caleston the miners continued their work unaware of an emanate assault. "Spike! Spike where are you?"<p>

A young man was working on an antenna as he shouted back to the larger man, "Over here dad! Near the comm. antenna."

"What are you doing up there? I told you to help out with the 214 refinery. She's been acting up lately and you know her best."

"Sorry pops, but some of the guys have been complaining about this transceiver not working half the time. I almost have it worked out…" Out of the corner of his eye, Spike spots something in the night sky. It looked like a shooting star. Spike grabbed his binoculars to get a better look. "Hey pop, are we expecting company?"

Spike's father looked through a datapad in his hand, "The next transport isn't supposed to be here for another week, why?"

"Cause it looks like a ship is heading our way…"

* * *

><p>The Normandy was waiting in the Talava System when EDI suddenly detected an unusual anomaly. "Shepard, contact to the mining facility on Caleston has stopped transmitting."<p>

"What's so unusual about that? They lose a transceiver or two so what's wrong?"

EDI continued, "Shepard, all contact to the mining facility has stopped. Similar to when the Collectors were abducting colonies."

Dropshot asked her, "Can you give a sample of the white noise." After listening for five seconds Dropshot knew, "This is definitely Soundwave's works. Too thorough to be anyone else." Dropshot quickly transformed to his robot mode, "Hey Shepard, do you have a probe or a buoy?"

EDI replied, "We have a full stock of exploration probes on board."

Dropshot said, "Good. Send one down here so I can write a message to the Autobots. So what are the coordinates to this mining facility?"

Joker then came on over the intercom, "What about your supplies?"

Dropshot hated to think about it but Vibes knew and answered immediately, "Spacebridges are one way and those traveling through can't always see the other side. A team has to stay here to pick up the supplies and hope they can reach rendezvous at the planet before the Decepticons can cause any damage."

Dropshot then said, "Ma'am, I volunteer to head to the planet first. I take down any Cons I find and save as many sentients as I can."

Vibes disagreed, "No, this is still my mission. I'll go to the planet with Shepard. I need you to stay here and wait for the supplies. You're the only one qualified to handle any explosives that might be among the supplies. Besides, you're still not attuned to your repairs yet. And I'm not taking no for an answer, this is an order."

Dropshot couldn't argue as he begrudgingly complied, "Yes, ma'am…"

Vibes then asked Shepard, "If possible Shepard, can you leave some of your people here with Dropshot to help him pick up the supplies?"

Shepard asked, "Won't we need everyone if these Decepticons are attacking the mining facility?"

Vibes was quite for a moment before she answered, "I'm hoping it's just a small scouting party lead by Soundwave. Very few Autobots have faced Soundwave and lived to tell about it, and even fewer have actually harmed him. If there are more Decepticons, then Primus help us all."

Shepard didn't like the sound of it but he was willing to send a few people. "Garrus, I want you to take Legion, Jacob and Kasumi to help Dropshot. You guys take the shuttle."

Garrus asked Shepard, "Wait, how are you going to get down to the planet then?"

Vibes answered the turian, "We still have our jetpacks so I can land on the planet with a team inside me."

* * *

><p>On Caleston the unsettling news of an unknown vessel on approach to the mining facility and before they could do anything, all communication was cut. Fearing the facility will be the next to disappear like the colonies, the foreman had ordered everyone to the shelter. The company, under the 'suggestion' by the Alliance had constructed a number of defense towers around the facility. As the workers entered the shelter, one of the workers ran to the foreman, "Sparkplug! We have a problem. You know that turret by the 304th station, well the repair guys never got around to fixing her targeting because of the repairs needed down by rig 32."<p>

Sparkplug turned to the man, "So that means we have a 'dead' turret?"

The worker responded, "Not exactly, see the techs made a manual control until they could get around to repairing it fully it."

Sparkplug knew where this was going, "Alright I'll go, watch over my son for me…"

The worker had punched Sparkplug in the gut, "I'm sorry Sparkplug but you have too much to lose, I've got nothing. Hey guys, get Sparkplug inside now! Just close the door when you get inside I got to go tend to something. "

One of the workers shouted back, "You better not do anything stupid, Brown."

"I'd never dream of it. Just get the foreman inside and lock those doors." Brown then ran off hurrying to the defunct turret.

* * *

><p>Soundwave detected large power fluctuations and reported to Megatron, "Lord Megatron, power levels around the facility are spiking. Detect multiple automated defense towers online."<p>

Megatron held no regard towards the organics and their defenses, "It seems these insects somehow detected our approach. No matter, it only alters our plan slightly. We only need a small dispatchment to deal with the pest. The seekers will create a hole in their defenses so the dropships can land."

Starscream answered from one of the hangar, "As you command, Lord Megatron." Starscream turned off the monitor and turned to his seekers, "My fellow seekers, this is yet another opportunity for us to show why we are the most feared of all Decepticons!"

Most of the seekers cheered Starscream. Only one did not. One of the newer seekers, Slipstream one of the few femme seekers. The purple and teal femme whispered, "If you ever overthrow Megatron, you better be careful not to let you 'victory' inflate that already fat head of yours Starscream, less someone else decides you are not worthy as well."

* * *

><p>Shepard was gathering more information about what to expect as the Normandy traveled to the Balor System. "Do you have any idea what we might encounter, Vibes?"<p>

Vibes was checking her weapons as she answered, "Well, we know Soundwave is here, so that means his Recordicons are as well."

Tali was finishing with one of Vibes' tune-ups. "Recordicons? What are they?"

Vibes answered her, "Recordicons. They may be a fourth of my size, but as a team, they are just as powerful as any Cybertronian. Soundwave and the Recordicons may have different personalities but they fight as one, unlike some of the teams the Decepticons have. There are ten know reported Recordicons. Though Soundwave might have more we haven't seen or heard reports about. But if Soundwave is jamming the planet's communication, then that probably means he's in a ship. And if he's on a ship then we can expect more Decepticons."

Shepard asked, "Do you have any suggestions about who should go?"

Vibes stopped to look at Shepard, "I'd probably be able to fit four max, maybe five, but that would be pushing it. I've also done more research about your galaxy's weapons and abilities, I have to say if we Autobots had some of your 'tech' or Biotic abilities we might have been able to stop this war before it started…or our war might have caused more devastating to Cybertron…But your weapons will have an affect against us, little but an effect."

Shepard was thinking about the team that was going with him and Vibes. "Samara, Tali, Miranda, we're going planet side with Vibes."

* * *

><p>Brown had finally worked his way into the controls for the turret. "Come on, you sons of a bitch. You want to get us, come get some!"<p>

* * *

><p>Megatron looked at the facility from a magnified view from the Nemesis' bridge, "Soundwave, I want to test our weaponry against these lowly insects before the seekers are launched."<p>

Soundwave started targeting one of the towers, "Affirmative, Lord Megatron. Target locked."

"FIRE!" One of the underside cannons fired a single plasma round at one on the defense towers. When the plasma round hit the tower, it decimated the entire structure to a point where even salvaging for basic materials would be a challenge. "Soundwave, what was the damage our cannon did?"

"Scan Complete. Cannon output at 45%. Total destruction to defense tower and structure. Calculating Seekers probabilities. Calculated: Seeker destruction to facility defenses, 100%. Seeker casualties will be minimal under Starscream's leadership."

With that the hangars on the Nemesis opened and the other cannons started to target more towers. Megatron then shouted on the intercoms, "Decepticons, attack!"

With that all of the seekers, in jet mode, launched. The seekers easily passed through the enemy defense grid, with the new holes the Nemesis had created for them. One of the advance teams soon reported to their Sky Commander, "Starscream, we found a tower that isn't automated. We're going to try and ahhhhh…"

"Fool." Starscream started giving orders, "Slipstream, take Thundercraker and deal with this nuisance. I'll lead the others and finish the rest of these towers."

Slipstream whispered, "Coward." Even though Starscream didn't order them, Slipstream then called on other seekers, "Thrust, Ramjet, Skywarp, distract the tower while Thundercraker and I take it out."

Skywarp actually preferred Slipstream as a commander over Starscream, due to the fact that she didn't yell at anyone unless they deserve it. As Thrust and Ramjet continued to evade the controlled tower and Skywarp was messing with the controller. "I bet you can't hit me!" Using his teleportation Skywarp easily evaded and confused the tower. With the distraction, Thundercraker and Slipstream fired their missiles and destroyed the tower.

Starscream soon after gave a status report to the Nemesis, "Lord Megatron, the facility's defenses have been destroyed, thanks to my brilliant strategies."

Skywarp never did have any respect for Starscream, "You're such a little…"

Slipstream stopped the black seeker, "Not now, Skywarp. Starscream will get his due…in time."

Megatron radioed having heard most of the Seeker chatter, "Excellent, Slipstream. Now my Decepticons prepare to land and find this new energon source."

* * *

><p>While Starscream and the rest of the seekers were patrolling the sky, Soundwave led a team to search for this new energy source their new 'ally' had informed them about. One of the Constructicons, Bonecrusher, reported to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, we have found the organics. They are hiding in a bunker about half a hic away. Can we crush them now, Lord Megatron?"<p>

Megatron stopped the green and purple minion, "No Bonecrusher, not yet. We may need the worms to access or unlock something. But after we find this new energy source and create a large supply of energon cubes, we will destroy this facility and all the organics in it."

Bonecrusher saluted, "By your word, Lord Megatron."

Suddenly a scout was rushing over to them, "Lord Megatron, we found the new energy! Soundwave has already converted five energon cubes!"

Megatron had a grin on his face, "Take me to Soundwave, now!"

The scout had led them to Soundwave. During the scout's absence Soundwave had tripled the pile of full energon cubes. "Megatron, energon production proceeding smoothly. Energy levels on par to pure energon. Estimated four thousand more energon cubes can be filled before the facility is empty."

Bonecrusher thought out loud, "Useable, all that energon could let us build or destroy anything we want."

Megatron planned to make sure of its viability, "Excellent Soundwave. You, scout, sample one of the energon cubes."

The scout was hesitant but he answered, "Y-y-yes, Lord Megatron…" The scout grabbed one of the filled energon cubes and was hesitant to drink the pink liquid. After finishing the empty cube fell from the scout's hands as he shouted, "I feel amazing! It's like I took an energon bath."

Megatron then ordered, "Soundwave, continue to create more energon cubes to fill. We have a new war to fuel."


	13. Chapter 12

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Waiting in limbo, Jacob was pestering Dropshot, "Are you sure you and Vibes got the coordinates right?"<p>

Dropshot was confidant, "With data from Legion and after several conversions this should be the location, give or take a few hics…"

"Great…"

Kasumi didn't mind as she had more time with Jacob though the company could be gone. After Jacob's comment Legion defended Dropshot, "Unit-Dropshot and Unit-Vibes are both capable machines."

"Uh…thanks, I think." Dropshot didn't have much time to interact with Legion as Vibes had so he wasn't sure if Legion gave him a compliment or something else.

Garrus asked Dropshot what to look for, "So, how will we know that the drop has been sent?"

Dropshot looked around, "For you, just scan for any anomalies that don't normally occur. Visually, look for a wormhole-like portal, I forget if it had a color, and then something coming through."

While Dropshot was describing that, a large black wormhole had appeared a few dozen meters behind Dropshot. A large yellow-orange half disk shaped ship was traveling through. They could only see the underside of the ship and there was no identifying marking they could see. The only words Garrus could find were, "Ah, crap…"

Dropshot took the cue and turned around. "What are they doing here?"

The others didn't like the way that sounded and with the shuttle having no defenses, they could only try to retreat. A door way had opened up and Dropshot grabbed the shuttle before they could try and flee. Without a word or any other facial cues from Dropshot, Jacob assumed the worst. "Looks like we were had. I think we should try to get away as soon as this thing lets go."

Kasumi tried to defend Dropshot, "Maybe he's taking us to his leader. I don't think anyone who could appreciate beautiful music like Vibes could be with a bunch of bad guys."

Legion also defended Dropshot's unusual behavior, "Unit-Vibes would forfeit her life to save friends or allies. Unit-Dropshot also shares the same beliefs."

Garrus knew they couldn't do anything until Dropshot released the shuttle, "Well, we'll find out soon enough. I suggest grabbing our helmets."

* * *

><p>Dropshot had cut communications to the others so he could get them and himself save entrance into the ship. Once inside, Dropshot kept the small shuttle in hand not letting it down until it was safe for the passengers inside. Dropshot shouted, "Hey, close the door, I have organics with me and they need a breathable atmosphere."<p>

After the door was sealed Dropshot spoke to his organic companions in a language they could understand, (Just hang tight, you'll be able to get out soon.)

Soon many Autobots were joining Dropshot in the bay as some were congratulating him, "Hey Dropshot tell us how you survived against the Decepticons this time."

"I knew you'd make it good buddy."

"Hey where are Vibes and these organics you were talking about?"

Before Dropshot could get a word in edge wise, footsteps echoed the halls as the others stood at attention, including Dropshot.

It was Optimus Prime, Jazz and Ratchet. Ratchet gave Dropshot a through scan, "Makeshift repairs, a few minor adjustments will be needed before you can fight any Decepticons."

Jazz asked, "What's with the toy ship in your hand?"

Dropshot eased up, "Inside are some of the organic allies Vibes and I made, Jazz."

Dropshot placed the small ship down on the floor and removed a disk from his chest, "Here Ratchet, this has language data and other information about this galaxy. Everyone's going to need the language data at the very least." Ratchet started providing copies of the data to nearby Autobots.

* * *

><p>With the shuttle on the ground, Garrus and the others venture forth, only to be greeted several more robotic humanoids like Dropshot and Vibes. Dropshot was next to them with a larger red and blue robot standing in front of him. Dropshot muttered to himself, "I hope I don't screw up on any of the names," then he made the introductions, "Optimus sir, I did like to introduce some of the allies Vibes and I reported. This darker pigmented human is Jacob Taylor. The female human with lighter pigmentation is Kasumi Goto. This turian here is Garrus Vakarian. And this little machine is called Legion. I don't think we have time to introduce everyone, so let's get to some of the more important bots you guys need to know. I'd like to introduce you to the Autobot leader himself, Optimus Prime. To his left is, I think, Cybertron's best mechanic, Ratchet. This gruff red fellow is Ironhide my drill sergeant from basic. This cool fellow is Jazz. Remember I talked about this guy with you and Tali, Legion."<p>

Legion then stepped forward as his eye then started glowing intensely. After about two seconds the glowing stopped and Legion started to speak. "Unit-Jazz. Lieutenant within the Autobot army. Likes music similar to Unit-Vibes but with more upbeat 'swing'. Hates letting others do his job or are put into harm's way. Leader of the Special Operations division."

Jazz also spoke, "And I learned a lot from you, my miniature friend. Legion isn't like any of us. He is a network of programs working together like cogs in a machine. They won't go until all are in consensus. Apparently this galaxy has laws against A.I. tech but their creators accidentally gave them the computin' power to think on their own. Scared, their masters turned on these geth guys and were driven from their homes. For the past thirty deca-cycles the geth have been cleaning these worlds from the carnage brought about by their war, waiting for their masters' eventual return. That is expect for a group that split and work with these 'old machines', as they put it, to exterminate all life in this galaxy."

A white Autobot with a shoulder mounted gun with green and red strips appeared out of the crowd. The white bot had a pair of metal components that formed a V on his back. His mouth was also covered like Dropshot but it didn't move as he spoke. When he spoke a pair of things on the side of his head flashed on and off, "Amazing. Jazz, how was it?"

Jazz tried to explain, "It was like, my own world designed by me. I could see Cybertron, all my favorite local and bots I hadn't seen from some time."

The one identified as Ironhide stopped the two from speaking again, "Let's talk about all that after we know where the Decepticons are!"

Dropshot knew Optimus wouldn't send the Ark and most of the Autobots through if it was just Soundwave and a handful of Decepticons. "Sir?"

"I'm afraid Ironhide is correct." Optimus paused, "Soon after your request for supplies, Punch had returned to us. He came with unsettling news, the Decepticons planned to venture to this galaxy to plunder its energy resources."

Dropshot had a bad feeling about all this the moment they detected the communication jamming. Dropshot whispered to himself, "Vibes." He then turned his attention back to Prime, "Optimus sir, we have the current location of an imminent, if not already in progress, Decepticon attack in a nearby system."

Optimus had to be sure, "How certain are you of this lead, Dropshot."

Dropshot nodded, "We confirmed that Soundwave himself was jamming the planet's communications. If you want to be absolutely certain, Blaster can analyze the white noise." Dropshot was confident in his and Vibes' analysis.

The old red bot, Ironhide, then questioned Dropshot, "If you and Vibes were certain Soundwave was there, why didn't the two of you go together?"

Dropshot had regret in his voice as he said, "Vibes…ordered me to stay here and wait for, what was supposed to be a supply drop. Then try to rendezvous with her and the others as soon as we could."

Ironhide shock his head, "That would have been the right call, if she had more Autobots with her."

Garrus could get guess where this was going but before he could get the information Legion was at the ready. "Data for rendezvous location uploaded to OSD."

Another red Autobot with a cannon like object on his left shoulder took the relatively small OSD and was scanning it. "Truly ingenious. I'll get translating the device and uploading the data to Teletraan I and have the crew prepare for departure, Optimus."

Garrus understood some of what was going on and asked Dropshot, "If the Decepticons are as big of a threat as you say, then what about the Normandy and the others?"

Still examining the OSD, Perceptor inquired, "Does this 'Normandy' have optical camouflage or thermal redundancy capabilities?"

Jacob answered, "The Normandy can hide its heat emission for a time."

Perceptor then answered, "Until atmospheric entry, the Decepticons should not be able to detect your friends. After that though, all of their non-thermal targeting systems will try to shoot it down."

Garrus had confidence in Joker's piloting skills; he was more concerned about when Shepard got onto the planet, "What about when they get planet side?"

Dropshot was positive as he said, "I wouldn't worry about Shepard or the others. As long as Vibes is with them they'll be fine, it's my commander that I'm more concerned about." Dropshot had an idea, "Optimus sir, with your permission, I think we might be able to get a surprise on the Decepticons. But I'll need the combined effort from Perceptor, Jetfire, Nosecone, Skids, Glyph and Mirage, if they're on board."

Optimus nodded, "I think I see what you're getting at Dropshot. Perceptor, after you finish providing the data to Teletraan I and the other Autobots, I want you to gather anyone Dropshot needs and help him out. Autobots, rollout!"

* * *

><p>On approach to Caleston EDI and Joker spotted a large purple ship. "Oh shit…" Joker had to warn the Commander about this as he yelled on the PA system, "Uh, Commander, I think you might want to see this."<p>

Shepard was in the hangar with the others as he asked, "What is it Joker?"

EDI answered, "A vessel larger than the Collector Cruiser is in the planet's atmosphere. It appears to be waiting above the Eldfell-Ashland mining facility."

Vibes didn't know how big the Collector Cruiser was but she was hoping she was wrong in what she was thinking. "Joker, EDI, patch the image on my frequency." Vibes sent EDI the frequency and she sent Vibes the video. Vibes was displaying the image on one of the walls for Shepard and the others to see. As the image was displayed Vibes was talking to herself, "Please don't have it, please don't have it, please don't have it…" She saw something and zoomed in on the one of the tail fins, "Aw, slag…" Vibes was now clenching her fists tightly.

Tali didn't like the sound of that, "What is it, Vibes?"

Vibes didn't want to answer but she had to warn them, "That ship is the pride of the Decepticon fleet, Megatron's personal warship, the Nemesis. This mark is what I didn't want to see. The Nemesis flew alone in one of the very first battle and after the battle it only received that one shot from a sniper rifle. Megatron is always on that ship and he only uses it on very important missions. I'm starting to regret asking Dropshot to stay behind."

Samara wasn't going to be discouraged, "There are lives endanger are their not? The Code compels me to help the workers there."

Tali was scared but she wasn't going to let that stop her, "If you go Vibes, you're probably going to need someone who can help fix any damage you get."

Miranda had no objections, "Shepard has led us into the galactic core and back, this will probably be a cake walk." Though Miranda had no true knowledge as to what they were up against.

Vibes wasn't going to let them down now as she gave the Normandy crew the drop plan, "Thanks for that. Normandy crew, the moment we enter the atmosphere, the Nemesis will be targeting us and this ship has to avoid all of the plasma fire."

Joker interrupted, "Plasma fire? You mean hot concentrated energy that can melt our hull, plasma?"

EDI corrected Joker, "With the current upgrades Jeff, Normandy's hull will not melt from one plasma shot."

Vibes continued, "Once we make it past the Nemesis you'll drop me with the team inside and I'll make a landing onto the facility. After we drop, the Normandy hightails it out of there. With any luck the seekers won't pursue you."

* * *

><p>On the Nemesis a majority of the Decepticons were waiting for Megatron's command or something to try something stupid. Suddenly they detected something entering the planet's atmosphere. Reflector drones were the first to spot it. "Decepticons, unknown vessel on approach vector to the facility."<p>

The Nemesis' cannons started to open fire on the small ship. The unknown craft was nimble enough to avoid all of the fire. The Reflector drones saw a wheeled vehicle being dropped out. "Autobot energy signature detected. Alert Lord Megatron."

* * *

><p>Dropping, Vibes just told her passengers, "Hang on tight, this is going to be rough."<p>

The jetpack she had was strapped onto her underside as Vibes tried to navigate her way to the facility. About three hundred kilometers above ground a very disconcerting sound started to come from underneath Vibes. Miranda was the one to ask, "What was that?"

"Not good. The jetpack's starting to fail on us." Vibes surveyed the area and spotted an isolated group of Decepticons. "I found our landing zone. Buckle up if you hadn't already." Vibes ignited the jetpack one last time and detached it. She was aiming it at one of the Decepticons. The jetpack exploded taking the Decepticon's head with it. About four seconds after, Vibes landed on a nearby Decepticons grinding her wheels on the Decepticon's head and body. Around the corner two more appeared but Vibes was ready with a pair of machine guns that came from what were her shoulders in robot mode. Vibes drove towards them shooting the first and knocking the second one down with a power slide. With the last one still on the ground Vibes opened her doors and forced her passengers out, "Everyone out!" Vibes quickly transformed and moved over the Decepticon, aimed her weapon at the downed Con's head. Vibes tried to reason with the Decepticon, (Surrender if you know what's good for you, Decepticon.) He ignored her warning as he continued to raise his rifle at her only for Vibes to blast his head. Vibes tried to look for the others, "I'm sorry I had to do that, but is everyone alright?"

Shepard was helping Tali back up to her feet, "We're all in one piece."

Miranda was looking over one of the dead bodies, "So these are Decepticons? I don't see anything special about them."

Vibes answered, "That's because they were just drones and we took them by surprise. The Decepticons will be alert to my presence but they won't be expecting you all. Just to be safe, and because Soundwave is here, I suggest complete radio silence until the Decepticons are gone. Find the workers and try to find a safe place to hide. With any luck, I can avoid being capture or killed."

Shepard wasn't going to let Vibes go alone, "Tali, go with Vibes and help her out."

Vibes objected, "I don't think that's the best idea. I'm going to need speed, weapons and maneuverability. My vehicle mode has its limits about what I can do."

Tali was also against this and it wasn't because she wasn't going to be with Shepard, "Shepard, I think it might be better if I stay with you…and the others."

Shepard tried to explain, "Tali, you, Legion, Gabby and Ken are the only ones who currently understand their technology. And if Vibes does meet any of the workers, Tali could calm them down."

Vibes finally conceded, "Alright Shepard. I'll protect Tali'Zorah with my life. Tali'Zorah, I need you to listen to everything I tell you to, OK? No matter what is happening, please follow my orders."

Tali nodded, "OK Vibes. I promise."

Shepard then looked to everyone, "Let's move."

As they split into the teams, unseen eyes watched them from the shadows. Out of the darkness a mechanical black and purple bat flew off towards the rest of the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>As Soundwave and the other Decepticons filled more energon cubes, Ratbat returned. "Lord Megatron!"<p>

Megatron despised Ratbat, "What is it Ratbat?" Before being reduced to this feeble form, Ratbat was once the senator of Kaon and with his Emirate Xeon, he had used Megatron and the illegal gladiatorial battles to profit in both wealth and power. One day, after much support from Ratbat and Xeon, Megatron started building an army the likes of which Cybertron had not seen in centuries. Before Ratbat could undo what he had started his former servant, Soundwave, ripped the very spark out of Senator Ratbat's chest and placed it into this new body as a servant of both Megatron and Soundwave with Xeon's head a trophy for the Decepticon leader, as well as a new toy for another of Soundwave's pets, Ravage.

Ratbat was hanging upside-down on the low ceiling, "It is about the Autobot that just landed. It is the one we chased to this galaxy, Vibes…and she had organics with her."

This was peaking Megatron's interest, "Soundwave, give me all of the data you have on this Autobot."

Soundwave passed an empty energon cube to one of the nearby drones and reported to Megatron. "Accessing data. Analysis: Autobot Vibes is a member of the Special Operations lead by Autobot Jazz. Vibes is one of the protoforms Combaticon Swindle failed to capture."

The yellow Con, Swindle, happened to be near when Soundwave said that, "Hey it not like I didn't try to hold out, but the profitability was dropping fast and the drones were falling left and right."

Soundwave ignored the complaining Decepticon and continued, "Vibes was responsible for the initial defense of Altihex. Participated in the defense of Iacon from the Iacon Armory. Most noted feat: sniped a Decepticon scout approximately 0.9853 megamiles away from the walls of Iacon."

Ratbat finished his report, "Vibes had four organics depart from her. They all spoke unusual languages but it seemed they understood one another. Three of the organics left on their own and the last one continued to travel with the Autobot."

"This little Autobot has caused us a lot of trouble…" Megatron had an ingenious idea, "Soundwave, tell all Decepticons to keep their optics out for this Autobot. But do not search for her, let her come to us. I don't care what happens to the organics, I want the Autobot still functioning." After witnessing the pathetic defenses of the facility Megatron did not view the organics as much of a threat without stationary weapons or vehicle based weapons.

"Affirmative." Soundwave then broadcasted to all Decepticons, "Alert: Autobot present within the facility. Do not search for Autobot. Lord Megatron decrees the Autobot must stay functional. Any organics are expendable."

Starscream was patrolling the skies when he heard the orders, "What? Why do you want us to capture the Autobot? Wouldn't destroying it be easier?" Starscream was still upset about letting the unknown ship leave because of Megatron's orders.

Megatron responded to the whining twit, "That is why you lead the seekers; you are just an instrument that needs direction. Now leave the thinking to those with a functioning processor. Any Decepticon that manages to capture the Autobot without damage her shall have the privilege to the first round of interrogation."


	14. Chapter 13

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>As Vibes and Tali moved through the facility, Vibes was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this. Vibes stopped behind a well-covered area, "Something's not right Tali'Zorah."<p>

Tali caught up, "What's the matter Vibes? Have we run into any of those Decepticons?"

Vibes was still keeping an optic and her scanners looking for Decepticon and their energy signatures, "No, and that's the problem." Vibes continued to look around, "The Decepticons should have been easily detected my energy signature the moment I left the Normandy and none of the Decepticons I can detect are trying to move in on us."

Vibes peered around a corner to listen in on a conversation between a pair of Decepticons, (I still don't get why Megatron want this Autobot captured. I say the moment we see her we slag her and tell Megatron she was too much trouble to keep online.)

The other Decepticon shock his head, (Do you really wanna test Megatron? If Soundwave or one of his minions snitches you out to Megatron, he'll slag both of us, Crankcase.)

Vibes quickly pulled back and muttered to herself, "Aw, slag!" She looked to Tali, "Tali'Zorah, I want you to find a nice safe and secure location the Decepticons won't be able to find you in nor their weapons can destroy. I'm going to get surrounded by Decepticons soon but I know they won't hesitate to kill you."

Tali had to ask, "Vibes, why are you asking me this? What are you planning on doing?"

Vibes looked around, "I'm not planning anything. The Decepticons have us cornered and I didn't even realize it." Vibes slowly and gently placed an index finger on Tali's shoulder, "Listen, no matter what happens to me, I want you to think about what is best for you. Don't try to help me, and definitely don't try to attack the Decepticons, just live."

Tali didn't like the way Vibes was talking but she promised she would listen to her. Disheartened, the quarian finally seceded, "I'm going."

Vibes pulled out her rifle, attached her scope and took aim at Crankcase's head. Vibes was waiting for Tali to find a hiding place before she took the shot. Regrettably, one of the seekers had spotted Tali moving. The purple and teal jet launched a volley of missiles towards Tali. Vibes' sensors detected the approaching danger, but their trajectory wasn't aimed at her. "Tali!" Vibes stepped in the way and started to shot as many missiles as she could. Vibes was unable to hit one and didn't have time to reload so she used her back to take the hit. Vibes let out a painful scream and fell to her knees making sure not to land anywhere near Tali.

Tali ran back to Vibes, "Hang on, I'll start fixing you up."

"No time! I told you not to worry about me! I'll hold them off, get moving!" Vibes stood back up and started to open fire at the seeker. As expected the jet easily avoided all of her shots letting the many drones take some of the hits for it.

With all of the commotion, more Decepticons started to move in from all areas. Vibes quickly dispatched of any Decepticon that saw where Tali was hiding while trying to stay online.

* * *

><p>Shepard, Miranda and Samara were making good progress until they spotted a pair of Decepticons loitering in the area. One large colored was purple and grey, and didn't seem as important as the one it was with. The other was smaller and yellow. The two of them seemed to be having some sort of argument about something.<p>

They didn't look like they were going to be leaving anytime soon. Shepard didn't want to engage if he didn't have to, but of neither one moved they would be spotted fairly easily. Shepard was trying to formulate a plan in his mind when suddenly the two large robots received a transmission. Whatever was said got their attention that they both turned into strange cars and drove off in a hurry. Shepard could only worry about what could have gotten their attention so badly. _Please Vibes, keep your promise, but also stay alive yourself. _With the coast clear now, they moved on…

* * *

><p>Slipstream shouted as she took a few moments away from the fighting, "To all available Decepticons, I have engaged the Autobot target. Because of Lord Megatron's orders, I'm losing seekers here! The Autobot is protecting an organic and is taking hits for it. Any Decepticons who want to share in this 'glory' better come here before she has time to retreat."<p>

A skeletal team was left to continue creating energon cubes as Soundwave released some of his Recordicons, "Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Ratbat. Eject. Operation: Take down."

Without a word the three beast-like minions went straight to the location with Soundwave and the other Decepticons close behind. At the scene Ravage stopped around a corner as a Decepticon's head was sniped off, almost blasting Ravage from the Con still pulling the trigger. Ratbat and Laserbeak joined Slipstream in the aerial assault but saw no sign of the reported organic.

The Autobot was on her last leg but she was still putting up a fight. If the Decepticons were not trying to keep her functioning, the Autobot would have been destroyed cycles ago. Ravage was smart and he was also brave. As soon as Vibes was occupied with Laserbeak and Ratbat's attack, Ravage took the opportunity to grab Vibes' blaster out of her hand. Ravage returned to his master and passed the rifle to Soundwave.

"You Decepticons have only brought this upon your selves." Vibes then pulled out a pair of energy swords. One was hers; the other once belonged to Backbite, one of three assassins who tried to killed Optimus after his ascension to Prime. "Come on Decepticons!" Vibes shouted as she started to twirl the blades in her hands.

Vibes defended herself valiantly against the horde, slicing through at least a dozen more Decepticons before finally being blasted by sound blasts from Soundwave that pinned her against several pipes continuing to hold her against the pipes as she dropped her blades. Slipstream flew down to transform and retrieve Vibes' swords. Slipstream bowed as their leader past her, "Lord Megatron."

After falling to the floor, Soundwave handed Vibes' blaster to another Decepticon as he placed an energy binder around her. Megatron easily lifted her with one hand grasping the back of her head, "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, little Autobot. But today I'm feeling rather generous. You can join your fellow Autobots in the scrap heap…or, you can join us and become a very powerful ally." Megatron wanted nothing more than to destroy ever last Autobot but after showing her resilience and will to survive he saw a potentially strong new Decepticon for his army if her will could be broken.

Her visor was cracked, her body dented and scarred, she was bleeding a few places, but Vibes had nothing but contempt for all of the Decepticons, "You'll have better chance talking to a Slaarg."

Megatron was displeased but he had a sudden change in mood, "If I can't convince you to join, I guess I'll have no choice but to feed you to the Insecticons. But before that, I want you to witness the death of the fleshling you we're so eagerly trying to protect."

Slipstream displayed an image she saw earlier from the skies, "It looks like the size of a Recordicon, maybe smaller, in some type of armor. The thing can't have gone far without us seeing it."

Suddenly Vibes started to shout in some unknown alien language, (Tali'Zorah, stay away from any doors and windows! Just hide! The Decepticons will show you no mercy so please, just hide! Don't use your radio or make any noises or Soundwave will find you!)

Megatron demanded, "What did you say? Who did you speak to? Was it the organic?"

Vibes answered, "Go suck an exhaust port, Deceptiscum."

Megatron was about to smash her head against one of the building when Slipstream stopped him, "Now, now my lord. That's no way to treat a fembot." Slipstream gave the blades to the same Con Soundwave had given Vibes' weapon to earlier and moved closer to the dangling Autobot. Standing directly in front of her, Slipstream started to slowly drag her recently sharpened nails across Vibes' armor. "Tell us who you were speaking to and all this pain will go away." When the pain was enough for her to bear, Vibes took the opportunity to spit oil onto Slipstreams face. Slipstream slowly wiped the fluid off her face before she let her anger take over, "Why you filthy fleshling lover!"

Slipstream formed her sharp fingers into a spear and plunged into Vibes' abdominal region, purposefully missing her spark by mere inches. Vibes let out a pain filled screams as Slipstream started to twist her arm inside of her and just as suddenly Slipstream pulled her arm out. Megatron told Vibes, "It is a pity you chose this for yourself. But before you join your fellow Autobots, you'll have the honor to watch your little meatbag friend be crushed first. Soundwave!"

Soundwave released more of his minions, "Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Slugfest, Overkill. Eject. Ravage, Laserbeak, Ratbat. Operation: Search and retrieve."

They all scattered to try and find the fleshling as Vibes tried to plea with the cruel tyrant, "Don't! She has nothing to do with us! Leave her alone!"

Megatron laughed, "You chose both of your fates by rejecting us. Continue the search!"

* * *

><p>Mirage was hooked up to a makeshift machine created by Wheeljack, and double checked by the others, to let the ship use his special ability of optical cloaking. Wheeljack asked, "You doin' OK, Mirage?"<p>

Mirage only had complaints for the mad inventor, "This is really starting to put a strain on my spark."

Glyph tried to assure him, "Don't worry, you're using the normal level of power, as if you were using your ability for yourself. The ship is compensating you with its own power supply to cloak all of us."

Optimus was with many of the Autobots near one of the doorways, "Ratchet, how is Vibes?"

"Not good Optimus." Ratchet was retrieving data from a terminal, "Her energy signature is starting to get weaker and she is surrounded by a heavy concentration of Decepticon energy signatures. There are small patrols around the perimeter, as well as air patrols, and a small group within the facility with…with a large quantity of energon…"

Prime started to give orders, "Autobots, our priorities are the lives of our sister and that of the organics within the facility. We are to drive the Decepticons off this facility at all cost. Dynobots, you'll be dropped in the middle of the Decepticons surrounding Vibes. The Aerialbots will occupy the Seekers. Once the Decepticons start to scatter, more Autobots will continue the chase. Ratchet and his medical team will be dropped to check on Vibes. Let's hurry Autobots!"

The Ark had entered the planet's atmosphere outside of the Nemesis' radar. The clocked Ark flew as fast as they could to drop the Autobots.

The five silver, gold and red colored Dynobots transformed and dropped from the Ark. Grimlock was a large truck with a heavily armored front, Slag had changed into a three-cannon tank, Snarl became a heavy all terrain armored vehicle, Sludge transformed into a Cybertronian driller, Swoop was now a jet with wings that could cut through Cybertronian armor and a nosecone that could pierce through any Cybertonian tank.

Soundwave detected the sudden anomalies and pulled back the Recordicons, "Megatron, the Dynobots are approaching. 0.762 megamiles and closing." Soundwave pointed up.

As subtle as a brick, Grimlock openly shouted, "Dynobots, transform and destroy Decepticons!"

Slug fired six rounds before he transformed back into robot mode along with most of the Dynobots. When the Dynobots landed they crushed at least one Decepticon, two were under Grimlock's feet.

Optimus then ordered the Aerialbots, "Aerialbots, launch! Ratchet, be ready to drop as soon as the area is clear. Autobots, let's roll!" Optimus Prime himself then jumped out of the Ark and soon after several more Autobots with jetpacks jumped. The Aerialbots launched giving the Seekers a taste of their own sneak attack.

* * *

><p>Starscream advised his lord as he evaded missiles and blaster fire, "Megatron, we should retreat for now. The Autobots took us by surprise. I say we grab what energon there is and leave."<p>

Breakdown was drive as fast as he could to get to cover near his leader, "I wouldn't think any less of you if you did call the retreat… Are you going to call the retreat?"

Megatron was visibly furious, slamming his fist into a cylinder. "We have what we wanted. The Autobots can have this pathetic facility and the fleshling. Decepticons, fall back to the Nemesis! We are leaving." Megatron then radioed to the Constructicon leader, "Scrapper, get all of those energon cubes back to the ship and set the charges! I want to see this place burn before we leave the system!"

"By your will, Lord Megatron." Scrapper shouted to his fellow Decepticons, "Mixmaster, set the charges! Astrotrain, we need you!"

The larger grey and purple Transformer changed into an enclosed troop transport shuttle and opened one of his bay doors. The Constructicons and the other Decepticons quickly started to load the energon cubes inside Astrotrain. After all of the energon cubes were loaded up Mixmaster created and hid a very powerful explosive near the fuel. With everything set, the Decepticons boarded. With that, Astrotrain took off, "You guys owe me after this one." Astrotrain was then escorted by a pair of Seekers as they returned to the Nemesis.

Several troop transports soon arrived onto the facility awaiting Megatron and the others. The Autobots started to press the attack when Optimus Prime ordered, "Pull back. The Decepticons are in retreat now. Remember our objectives."

Grimlock was finishing a Decepticon off with his energo-sword when the order was given. "Me Grimlock say we push hard now! We finish Megatron today!" Grimlock ignored Prime as he led his team, "Dynobots, continue attack! Kill all Decepticons!"

Ironhide was next to Optimus when he asked him, "Should I go round them up?"

Optimus just shook his head, "No. Let them be my friend. For now we have more pressing concerns to deal with. Get a bomb squad together and search the facility, I don't want to find the explosives after they detonate."

* * *

><p>Ratchet started the repair work on Vibes as soon as he arrived. "First Aid, hand me the EMP generator. We need to anesthetize her before we can perform any deeper operations."<p>

Vibes was still functioning and had enough energy to grab Ratchet's arm, "Ta…Tali. Where's Tali'Zorah."

Ratchet was more concerned with her, "Calm down soldier. We need to start fixing you up now before…"

With all of her energy she argued, "No! She's my responsibility…I have to make sure…make sure she's safe…"

* * *

><p>Dropshot was with the others, watching as the battles were starting to die down. Garrus looked down, "I hope Shepard's alright down there."<p>

Dropshot was still confident, "Don't worry, Garrus. Like I said, Vibes wouldn't let any of them get hurt."

Legion looked up to the Autobot, "Unit-Dropshot. Did you not also state earlier you worried Unit-Vibes would perform actions that would endanger her?"

Dropshot turned back to look at the facility. On the radio one of the Autobots shouted, "The Cons are retreating! We got them running with their tailpipes between their legs!"

Dropshot didn't like the sound of that, "The Decepticons wouldn't just up and leave like that. They must've got what they wanted. But why leave all of a sudden…" Dropshot was looking around in the hangar and shouted, "Hey, Sky Lynx. Are you still in here?"

A large white shuttle with a wheeled blue transport attached to the underside rolled out of the shadows. "Have no fear! The great Sky Lynx is here!"

Jacob sarcastically noted, "He sure is a modest one."

Before Dropshot could say anything Ratchet called, "Dropshot, can you hear me?"

Dropshot responded, "What's the matter, Ratchet?"

"It's Vibes. She severally injured, but keeps asking about someone named Tali'Zorah. She won't let us operate on her vital components until she sees this person is safe."

Dropshot answered, "We planned on coming down anyway." He turned to Garrus and the others, "Seems my worries were right on the ball. Vibes probably told the little ma'am to hide while she took on the Cons alone. I don't know how trusting Tali would be if she was found by one of us."

Kasumi answered Dropshot, "Tell Vibes we'll find her soon."

Sky Lynx boldly said, "A search and rescue mission? With me there is no chance of failure. Get on so we may begin the search."

Dropshot transformed and opened his doors, "I'd suggest gettin' in. Just for your safety."

With everyone inside, Dropshot rolled into Sky Lynx. Sky Lynx continued towards the ground only to tell them, "Dropshot, I'm going to have to drop you. My wingspan will not permit me to land like this in such a small facility."

Jacob asked, "What does he mean by 'drop us'?"

Dropshot laughed, "You'd understand if you could see it."

Sky Lynx patched video to Dropshot, "If you wish to see my excellence, then they can view it from here." The screen was slip in two. As soon as they heard the detaching sound they could see which was which. The white shuttle part of Sky Lynx started to transform into a large aviary creature with razor sharp teeth, a long red neck and a long tail. The component they were in, started to turn into a large feline like creature as it slide down the sides of buildings and landed next to Ratchet. Sky Lynx then combined shouting, "A perfect ten point landing if I do say so myself."

Bluestreak and some other Autobots who were once under Vibes' command were huddled around her as close as Ratchet would let them. Vibes may have been injured but she could still see, "Good to see you made it, Dropshot. Are the others alright?"

The others disembarked from Dropshot as he replied, "My team's fine, what about yours?"

"Scattered. Shepard and his group are searching for the workers. Tali'Zorah's hiding in one of the nearby buildings. I told them radio silence because of Soundwave. The Normandy should be somewhere in orbit."

Dropshot radioed, "Powerglide, you still flying around good buddy?"

Powerglide answered him, "Nope. I'm on the ground with the other aerialbots. Why do you need me to be in the sky? I'll be happy to do, whatever, as long as I'm in the air."

Dropshot continued, "We got a ship somewhere in within the planet's orbit. Could you find 'em and tell 'em the skies are clear of Cons."

Powerglide transformed, "Don't worry I'll find this group. Come on guys. And awaa-aa-aay we go!" Two other aerialbots flew off with him. While launching Powerglide start to barrel roll around the others.

"Wait, Powerglide I forgot to…" Dropshot only heard white noise. "Frag it, not again."

Jacob asked him, "What's wrong now?"

Dropshot rubbed his hand behind his head as he explained, "Powerglide's a big showboat when it comes to flying. Sometimes he forgets to hear all of the details before going off doing a bunch of tricks. He knows there's a ship in orbit but he doesn't know it has organics, he doesn't know how to contact the ship, and he doesn't know the ship's name. He'll find them, and show off, but it'll be longer than it should. Now let's try finding the little ma'am."

Garrus looked around, "If the Decepticons wanted to tear this place apart I don't see much stopping them."

Kasumi moved towards the other Autobots, "Tali's smart. She should know how structurally sound her hiding place should be."

Legion accessed data from the Morning War and data it had on quarian enviro-suit systems. Legion found what he was looking for. A minute trail of gases and detectable footprints leading away from Vibes' current location. Legion spoke up, "We have found a trail. It should lead us to Creator-Tali'Zorah."

Garrus said, "Lead the way."

The two of them ran off into a nearby building. Kasumi then said, "Looks like I'll find Shep and the other." Using her acrobatics, Kasumi used Dropshot to climb up and started to use the pipes to start searching.

Dropshot asked one of the nearby Autobot, "Bluestreak. How is she?"

The Autobot answered, "Not good, Dropshot. Vibes is only letting them work on the superficial stuff until this organic is found. Ratchet wants to fully examine her but he needs to stun her to do so. Vibes is Vibes; she won't do anything for herself until she knows others are safe first."

Dropshot muttered to himself remembering the recent incident that almost cost Vibes her spark, "I kinda wish she would let others help her more sometimes."


	15. Chapter 14

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>As the aerialbot trio exited the planet's atmosphere, Powerglide pestered the large Broadside. "Hey Broadside, I thought you hated flying?"<p>

Broadside was an Autobot triple changer, a very rare group of Cybertronians that have two alt modes along with their robot mode. Broadside answered the showoff, "I don't like looking down and I prefer to have my feet on firm metal, but any friends of Vibes' are friends of mine. She was a major help scraping those Decepticons who tried to tunnel their way into Iacon."

Powerglide commented, "Must have been messy."

Broadside corrected him, "Actually we lucked out because the Decepticons had popped out into the armory and we all had grabbed more than enough weapons to take them on. With Vibes helping me lead, we easily pushed them back." Broadside had a pause as he asked Powerglide, "So, do we know where were going or what to look for?"

"Yeah… Of course! There's a ship out here that knows Dropshot and Vibes and…uh…"

"And you forgot to get the rest of the details." Broadside contacted Dropshot, "Hey, Dropshot, this is Broadside. I know Powerglide left before you gave him any relevant info, mind telling me?"

Dropshot gladly told the flyboy, "It's a big ship. Somewhere between you, Sky Lynx and the Ark. Probably closer to your size, but a bit bigger. The ship is full of organics so mind your manners. The ship's name is 'Normandy'. Happy hunting."

Broadside scoffed, "We'll just see about that. Thanks for the details. Broadside, out."

Skydive reported after a few scans, "I've found a gravitational anomaly and a minute heat signature. About a hic from the facility's geographic location. North by Northwest."

Broadside took lead, "Nice job, Skydive. Alright Autobots, we have some organics to find."

* * *

><p>Legion had leading Garrus into one of the facilities processing centers. The turian was not sure about this. "Are you sure Tali would come here?"<p>

Legion answered the as the machine continued without turning back, "Yes. We have studied the Creators' envirosuits and how they function. When calibrated, they leave minute emissions of carbon dioxide and water vapor that makes detection by most scans nearly undetectable. Also, we have found a trail left by Creator-Tali'Zorah."

Garrus, with the turian armor as wide as it was, was having some difficulty maneuvering around some of the pipe work Legion was traveling though. "And…uh…what makes you absolutely certain she's here?"

Legion explained. "Unit-Vibes informed us she advised radio silence due to the presence of Unit-Soundwave. It is logical to also assume Unit-Vibes told Creator-Tali'Zorah to find a location inaccessible to the smallest Cybertronian unit or their weaponry. The constant noises from these working machinery are excellent for muffling and distorting sounds." After realizing that Garrus would most likely have a difficult time maneuvering through the path Legion was traveling, the geth turned to ask, "Officer-Vakarian, should we find an alternate route?"

Garrus was trying to hide the discomfort of having to be more flexible than normal, "As long as this is the shortest route…"

Legion corrected him, "An alternate route will be faster if you continue to encounter obstacles your body cannot adjust properly to." With some assistance from the geth, Legion guided Garrus to a less congested path to Tali's location. Eventually Legion stopped at a heavily armored and locked door. "Officer-Vakarian, we suggest that you be the one to try and convince Creator-Tali'Zorah we are not a threat."

"That's probably the only thing I've agreed with you about." Garrus knocked on the metal door and started to shout, "Hey, Tali. It's me. It's Garrus. Are you going to open the door?"

There was no response for several seconds. Eventually he heard something, it was Tali and she asked him, "How can I be certain you're not one of those Decepticons?"

Garrus turned to Legion and was regretting what he was going to say, "Remember back on the Citadel not too long ago. I was toying with you about having missed those elevator rides and how it was an opportunity to learn and share, but you reminded me of your shotgun."

There was another long pause before the door was unlocked. Garrus opened the door and found Tali's drone, Chikktika vas Paus, and Tali with her shotgun in hand. After seeing it really was Garrus, she was almost tempted to hug him. Legion started to speak, "Creator-Tali'Zorah. Unit-Vibes is severely damaged. Unit-Vibes is preventing repair units from completing their task until Unit-Vibes has visual confirmation that Creator-Tali'Zorah is unharmed. We advise a swift return to Unit-Vibes' location."

* * *

><p>Returning the Autobots move out of their way, giving them a straight shot too Vibes. Now next to the downed Autobot, Tali could only feel remorse for not staying. "Vibes…I'm so sorry…"<p>

Vibes still had some energy in her as the Autobot turned to see her. The visor was cracked in several places, and her vision was obscured, but her audio receptors were fine. Vibes put smile on her face, "Don't be, Tali'Zorah. Like I said, the Cons would have killed you. I'm just glad to know you're safe and well. I…"

Vibes' energy reserves were now starting to dry out as her visor started to dim, Ratchet immediately started to work on her, "Step aside, organics! We need to work!"

Dropshot and Jacob reunited with the trio. Dropshot was the first to address them, "Glade to see you're OK too little ma'am." Dropshot saw Tali with her head down. He wasn't sure how he could help but he then told her, "Don't worry about Vibes. She may not look it, but she's a lot tougher then you'd think. And with Ratchet and so many medics working on her, she'll be fine."

Garrus looked around at some of the smashed bodies and 'corpses' of fallen machines. "What about the other casualties? Aren't some of them still 'alive'?"

Dropshot looked around, "All of these guys on the ground are gone."

Jacob looked too asking, "How can you tell?"

Dropshot tapped his head, "We can scan for energy signatures. It's a basic function. Basically if they don't have an energy signature, that usually means their spark was extinguished. Some of the medibots have already gone off to find any injured Autobots to help stabilize them until they can get proper medical attention." Seeing as how the topics were only bringing more feelings of despair, Dropshot made a suggestion, "Hey, how 'bout I properly introduce you guys to some of the best Con kickers this side of Iacon?"

Jacob was still skeptical of them after his experience on Eden Prime and the geth attack, "They wouldn't smack you that hard, will they?"

"As long as they can see you guys." Dropshot then laid his hand onto the floor, waiting for them to hop on. Tali seemed distant as she continued to watch Ratchet and the others operate on Vibes' body. "Come on, little ma'am. This'll get your mind off this for a while." He then added, "Trust me. Ratchet can repair just about anyone so long as their spark has a charge." Of course he was lying but at least it was something he liked to tell himself whenever a comrade or friend was operated on. Tali walked onto his hand and he raised them to his shoulder. They moved off his hand and he started to look for some Autobots he knew. "Hey Trailbreaker!"

* * *

><p>As things started to settle down, Prowl ran up to Optimus to give a status report. "Optimus," the Autobot leader did not look to Prowl as he continued to gaze up, "You were right about the explosives. The bomb squad found it near a group of silos. The bomb was successfully deactivated. I also have the report for this engagement. We were fortunate enough to be able to recover all of Vibes armaments as well as..."<p>

Optimus interrupted as he asked for the information he never liked hearing, "Casualty report?"

Prowl started to review the data again before he spoke, "We lost twenty drones and four Autobots. We also have forty wounded. But the Decepticons suffered greater casualties. Vibes took down an impressive 38 Decepticons before we arrived. Altogether, the Decepticons lost ninety men, an unknown amount were injured."

Prime took a moment as he closed his optics and gave Prowl an order. "Prowl, I want all of our fallen brothers found and brought to the Ark...that includes the Decepticons."

Prowl had received similar orders in the past, but never once did they take the Decepticons. "Optimus, why now? The Con's would never do that for us."

"I know Prowl," Optimus continued, "but we have already caused more than enough damage here. I want our impact on the organics to be as minimal as possible."

Prowl didn't like the order but he wasn't going to disobey it. Saluting the bot said, "Yes, sir. I'll get a team and start retrieving the bodies."

* * *

><p>From the Nemesis's bridge Megatron continued to watch the facility from a magnified view, impatiently waiting for the Constructicon bomb to detonate. The Decepticons on the bridge continued their work at their stations as Megatron's finger started to grind against one of the consoles. "Scrapper..."<p>

The Constructicon leader was hesitant to respond, knowing full well that Megatron wouldn't give a thought to blast him for failing, but he was soon forced out by the other Constructicons, from fear of Megatron's fusion cannon going through Scrapper and into one of them. Out in the open the green and purple Con responded, "L-lord Megatron."

"What happen to the explosion I was promised?"

The Constructicon leader didn't want to feel Megatron's wrath so he shifted the focus to the one who created the charge, "Mixmaster! You created the explosive, what happened?"

The other Constructicons pushed out Mixmaster as Scrapper moved away from the chemist. Out in the open, Mixmaster stuttered for a bit before he thought of an answer, "It's possible that the Autobots found my bomb before it was allowed to explode." Mixmaster braced himself for a blast as the other Decepticons were warily keeping an eye on Megatron's right arm.

Megatron's hand started to squeeze as the other Decepticons tried to back up while keeping to their stations. Instead of Megatron quickly turning around and simply blasting the Constructicons, Megatron slowly turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, translate what the Autobot shouted in that alien language."

"Affirmative." Soundwave transformed into a boombox-like form. His arms pulled back as his leg moved to his sides, the wheels now becoming his speakers. Soundwave's head retracted into the body slightly as his shoulders moved over it and the antennas on the sides were formed from pieces that were part of his shoulder. Tubes from the ship latched out as they attached directly into Soundwave.

Now on the main monitor, from Soundwave's perspective, he was replaying the scene when Vibes shouted in the alien tongue. Soundwave started to use the unprotected data network he found used by the organics and started to translate. When he was finished Soundwave replayed it for Megatron, "_Tali'Zorah, stay away from any doors and windows! Just hide! The Decepticons will show you no mercy so please, just hide! Don't use your radio or make any noises or Soundwave will find you!_"

Megatron then commanded, "Soundwave, find more about this 'Tali'Zorah' thing. Find everything you can."

Soundwave started to scour the data streams for every reference to the word Tali. As Soundwave did he started to display various images and video recordings after removing his video. Soundwave soon reported. "Subject: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy. Quarian. An organic race responsible for the creation of an AI collective called the geth. Organic fears eventually led the quarians to attack their own creation. This led to the quarian exile from their homewolrd approximately 0.75 stellar cycles ago."

Even Megatron occasionally grew tired with Soundwave's over analysis, demanding, "I don't care about the fleshings and their history, I want to know more about that one in particular!"

Soundwave was finding more firewalls and data protection the harder he looked. "Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy. Crew of the SR-2 Normandy. Captain: Commander Shepard. Human." Now images of a strange pink bipedal creature in armor started to pop up. Interestingly Soundwave found more information about the other 'Megatron' and its fleet.

As Soundwave continued to gather data, a disc popped out of the console in front of Megatron. The tyrant soon bellowed, "What is this?"

"Data for Megatron's processors only. It pertains to the other you."

Megatron took the disc and placed it into his chest. As Megatron looked through this new information, he couldn't help but put a smirk on his face. "Decepticons, we are about to perform the ultimate deceptions." The Decepticons started to roar in excitement and anticipation for Megatron's plan. "Soundwave, set a course for this Citadel! Prepare hologram projectors around the ship."

* * *

><p>As the aerialbot trio got closer to their target, they detected the Nemesis' departure from the system. Powerglide asked the others, "Should we try tracking them?"<p>

Skydive didn't think so, "It would be smarter to simply report it to Optimus and the others after we complete our current objective."

Broadside agreed. "We'd have no clue as to where they went and even if we followed, we'd be outnumbered and outgunned."

Powerglide apologized, "Yeeeeah…forgot about all of that…"

The three aerialbots continued their search when they came across a rather sleek looking ship and started to approach it. As they got closer Skydive asked, "So, what do we do?"

Powerglide was ready to pull off a barrel roll, "Well I can think of a few ways to catch their attention."

Broadside flew into the showoffs way, "No, we do it the right way." Broadside opened as many short ranged communication channels he could think of. "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Powerglide questioned Broadside's process, "Are you sure they know the universal greeting?"

Broadside retorted, "It's called the 'universal greeting' isn't it?" Broadside cleared his vocal processors before he broadcasted again, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

* * *

><p>Joker turned to the blue holo display next to him, "Well EDI, should we trust them?"<p>

"These three do share the red symbol both Dropshot and Vibes bore and the large ship did say the same thing Dropshot said when he first showed himself."

Joker still wasn't sure about this, "Are you going to make contact or should I try to say that funky phrase?"

EDI used the comm channel the large vessel used and responded, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

The call was answered back with the same phrase but with a different pitch, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong." Before EDI could respond, the voice continued, "Glad to see you organic lifeforms know the universal greeting. This is Broadside. We're here to inform you that the Decepticons have been routed and it is safe to go planetside. If you don't mind ma'am, we need to return to report something to our superiors."

EDI responded to the ship, "Understood. Thank you for the latest information, Broadside."

With that the three ships turned around and prepared for reentry. The red ship preformed a few barrel rolls while shouting on several comm channels, "And awaa-aa-aay we go!"

* * *

><p>Hopping from the pipes, Kasumi asked a few Autobots she encountered to assist with searching for Commander Shepard. Kasumi finally found him thanks to Samara's bright red outfit. Before she moved in, Kasumi used the comm channel she told the Autobots to use. "This is Kasumi Goto. I've found Shep. Thanks for the help big guys but I can handle it from here."<p>

One of them responded to her, "Thanks for the update, Kasumi."

"Hey Kasumi, this is Jazz. I'm interesting in meeting this 'Shepard' Legion talked about earlier. Mind if I join? I'm about…a cycle or two from your current position."

"No problem with me. See you then Jazz." Kasumi deactivated her comm and continued on towards Shepard and the others. Jumping from pipe to pipe like a ninja, Kasumi broke the silence shouting, "Shep! Up here Shep!" Shepard and the others looked up to find the thief as she jumped down to their level. "You're allot harder to find than last time."

At the moment the only words Shepard seemed to be able to find was her name, "Kasumi?"

Kasumi wasn't going to pass an opportunity like this, "In the flesh, Shep. That reminds me, we should wait here a bit. I've got a 'friend' coming by soon."

Shepard finally got himself together after the shock of seeing her so suddenly, "Wait, Kasumi. How did you get here? And what 'friend' are you talking about?"

Before Kasumi could explain, the roar of an engine started to get louder. Soon a white car with a blue strip down the middle with red lights zoomed by. Boosters activated from the underside of the car hooping over the group just barely avoiding them. Before the car touched back down, an arm extended from below the front left wheel and grabbed a large pipe and made itself turn to face them. As the car turned around a second arm popped out from the opposite wheel. Now a leg started to form from the back end and it started to swing towards the front of the car as it shoved off the pipe. The front end of the car had been pulled down by ninety degrees revealing a head. As the rest of the car continued to change the car still had momentum from the push. As the rest of the body started to finish moving into place the humanoid robot used the leg motion to pull off a back flip and land a few meters away from them. This bot was shorter in comparison to Dropshot but its face had a similar feature to Vibes, a blue visor over the eyes but instead of curving up around the 'nose' the blue visor covered most of it forming a flatter V shape. But unlike Vibes or Dropshot it seemed more laid back. The bot had the Autobot symbol adorn on the hood from the car form.

Kasumi smiled back to the bot and turned to Shepard and the others, "OK Shep, I'd like to introduce to you the Autobot's Special Operation's leader, Jazz."

The bot smiled to them as he said, "S'up organics? Pleasure to meet ya." Jazz started to look at them more closely, "Wait, before you tell me Kasumi, I want to guess from what Legion told me. Hmmm…" Jazz leaned closer to the justicar, "Blue plating, red armor…you must be Samara the asari justicar. It's nice to meet one so dedicated to justice, but I think your codes could ease up on a few individual cases."

Kasumi asked the Autobot, "How much did Legion tell you when he…'synced' with you?"

Jazz smiled, "They told me about some of the crew they've worked with as I told them about some Autobots I personally know." Now Jazz was leaning towards Lawson. "Black hair, femme, light colored plating…Miranda Lawson. Legion told me to be careful around you for some reason. Something about making sure you didn't examine me or 'borrow' anything from me." Before she could say anything to him, Jazz now looked down to the Commander, "And you must be Commander Shepard. Funny, Legion made you out to be different somehow."

Shepard was curious as Legion was rather reclusive. "What do you mean?"

Jazz started rubbing his hand against his face, "Not sure…I guess you could say he's in-between idolizing you and hero worship, or something similar, if that makes any sense to you. I don't think I could explain it so well, it would be easier to show if I could."

This tidbit was rather interesting; given everything know about Legion, which was little in itself. It might explain why Legion used a fragment of the Commander's old armor to repair its platform. Kasumi broke the silence as she asked the Commander, "So Shep, found those workers yet?"

Shepard answered her honestly, "With all of the Decepticons we couldn't look properly. We do suspect they're hiding in one of these buildings not part of the original layout."

Jazz took a look at the small holographic display Shepard projected from the omni-tool on his arm then he looked around the area. "What about that building over there?" Jazz was pointing toward a building about five klicks from their position. "It looks secure enough to withstand a few rounds, and it's not on your map."

Shepard agreed with his logic, "That's a good place to start."

Jazz dropped down to his hands as he kicked up his legs. They and his hip did three full rotations before the legs pulled in and started to shift back to his vehicle form. His chestpieces pulled up as his head fell down. The arms collapsed under the front end of the car as the hood finally slammed down into place. Again a strange noise aside from the metal grinding occurred and it was a reverse of the sound Jazz had before. The doors opened up as Jazz said, "Well hop in. I'll get you there in two shakes of a razorsnakes tail."

Kasumi gladly entered first and quickly turned to the others with her outgoing smile, "Come on Shep, this is going to be fun."


	16. Chapter 15

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Optimus was disturbed by this news. "Are you certain Megatron did not leave anything behind?"<p>

Broadside, though taller than Optimus, stood at attention, "Yes, sir. We watched as the Nemesis entered a spacebridge. We performed a number of sweeps after making contact with the organic ship. We found no detectable Decepticon energy signature."

Optimus has worked with Megatron and has seen how he operates but this was not like him, to abandon a site so readily. "Thank you, Broadside. You may return to the others on standby."

"Sir." With that Broadside walked back to where the other Aerialbots were stationed.

Optimus then turned to Prowl for his thoughts on the matter. "Prowl, do you believe this to be a trap or something more?"

The tactician thought about it for a moment before he spoke his mind, "If it is a trap, then it's a damn good one. I can't think of a reason for Megatron to abandon this site," Prowl then paused when he realized one of the possibilities, "…unless he has moved on to another energy site or a strategic location."

Optimus had feared as much. "Prowl, I want the others ready to leave as soon as possible should news of the Decepticons attacking again be reported."

Prowl nodded, "Yes, Prime. I'll have all essential personal on combat alert status."

* * *

><p>It only took Jazz about two minutes to get to the strange building. Jazz skid to his side at the last second and stopped at the foot of the ramp opening his doors, "Here we are, just like I said."<p>

Shepard, Miranda and Samara left Jazz to find the workers as Kasumi stayed inside to chat some more with the Autobot. "So, with everything Legion has told you, have you found anything you like?"

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle, "Well before the war, I use to be tasked with cultural observation and analysis. After taking the time to examine all of the different organic cultures I have to say, my favorite by far are you humans. In particular the music created in your Earthly calendar dates of 1920 to 1980."

Kasumi smiled as she told the Autobot, "I think I'm going to like working with you in particular."

* * *

><p>Shepard and his team move to the doors to find it sealed shut. Miranda made a passing observation, "Strong, but I don't see this stopping one of those machines if they really wanted to open it."<p>

Shepard then started to bang on the door in a musical pattern trying to get a response. After a few tries there was a response. Shepard started to shout, "Hello? Can you hear me? We're here to help."

It took a few seconds, but the door finally opened. One of the workers had walked out alone. In hand he had a pistol in hand as he readied himself. The worker asked, "Did you guys run off whoever attacked?"

Shepard couldn't take credit for this one, "Yeah…their gone."

The worker was relieved, "Good. With all those disappearing colonies, I thought we were next."

* * *

><p>As Kasumi and Jazz continued to talk to one another, Jazz received a transmission. "Jazz, this is Landmine do you copy?"<p>

"I copy. What's the sitch, Landmine?"

"I've found an organic. It appears to be buried under rubble from this destroyed defense tower. I'm going to try and help it."

Jazz quickly told him, "Just stay in your altmode. We don't want the organic hurting himself. Just move what you can and I'll bring the organics we have to you."

After the radio fell silent Kasumi then asked Jazz, "Are you sure he can do that without his hands?"

Jazz would have smiled if he had his head, but his voice easily portrayed his emotion, "Landmine is a member of my team. He'll be fine. Besides, his front end is a plow and his rear end is a crane. He and the organic will be fine. You should tell Shepard so we can huff it."

* * *

><p>Before much information could be learned or given to the worker, Kasumi ran up the stair as she interrupted, "Sorry to butt in, but it seems one of the 'teams' found an injured worked. 'They're' working to move the debris but I think we should go give 'them' a hand."<p>

Shepard understood, and turned back to the foreman, "I'd suggest you and the others to remain inside until we can finish doing a through sweep of the facility. We'll make sure he makes it back here."

The foremen agreed, "Right, wouldn't want any nasty surprises. Alright team, back inside!"

Returning to Jazz, Shepard asked the Autobot, "So what's the situation?"

With everyone inside his vehicle form, the Autobot drove off as he answered, "One of my team found an organic buried under debris. He's currently trying to dig him out using only his altform but his crane has its limit in uses. Hopefully the organic isn't too badly hurt but hands would be better to move things like that. Until we can confirm the organic is unconscious we'd help out more."

* * *

><p>With the repairs completed on Vibes, all they could do now was wait. Ratchet told the others medics, "Go on and help the others. I'll stay with Vibes until she comes back online."<p>

Most of the medics moved to the few Autobots who were being monitored by the nursebots. Fixit and Hoist returned to the Ark to tend to the less critically damaged units who were brought back to the ship. Ratchet continued to monitor Vibes' spark as he adjusted some of the repairs to her original settings.

* * *

><p>Jazz jumped over a group of pipelines as he arrived to an orange truck with a crane on the back with a shovel on its grill as it lifted metal plates. The truck honked them over, "Jazz!"<p>

Jazz swerved to a stop just before the tip of the truck's shovel. Shepard and the others moved to look at the rubble. Shepard and his team quickly moved to the scene to aid the Autobot. Samara started to use her biotics to move the various pieces as Kasumi, Shepard and Miranda moved pieced by hand. They soon found the worker and he was unconscious. Kasumi shouted to Jazz, "It's OK Jazz, the guys out like a light."

Jazz shouted to the other bot, "Landmine, lets transform!" Jazz quickly transformed to his robot form but the truck first detached from the crane as he transformed. The truck's shovel then broke into three sections, two large pieces and a small third piece. More of the bot started to pull out from underneath that became the legs, and the two pieces of the shovel became his feet. The section that connected to the crane separated and became his arms as his head pulled itself out of the body. Most of the bot was orange as his arm was a shade of light blue and the helmet and the leg before the knee was dark blue. The helmet had a strange split in the visor that made it looked more like protective visor with orange lens. His face was the same shade of red as the Autobot symbol.

Almost immediately after transforming, Landmine continued to move the debris with his hands. "This is better," as he continued to toss fragments over the side. With Jazz and Landmine moving the debris with their hands thing moved rather quickly as the human was fully unearthed from the rubble.

With a clear view, Samara grabbed the worker using her biotics as she moved him and laid him against the flat floor. Miranda started to give him medi-gel to help deal with the pain. After looking him over, Miranda reported, "He doesn't see too badly injured. Though he should receive further medical treatment."

Jazz looked up to Landmine, "Say Landmine, mind getting the worker back to the others?"

Without hesitation, Landmine laid out one of his hands, "Just put him on. I'll get him over there." Shepard and Miranda carried the unconscious worker into the hand of the Autobot. Carefully, Landmine lifted his hand and started to walk off. Jazz sent him the coordinates and shouted back, "Jazz, tell Vibes I'm glad she's still functioning."

Jazz simply gave a thumbs up as Landmine continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>After waiting a few cycles, Vibes started to come back online. The moment she did, Vibes pulled herself up as she shouted, "NO!"<p>

Ratchet grabbed her before she jumped up as he tried to calm her, "It's alright Vibes! Your safe now! The Decepticons are gone."

"Ratchet?" Vibes quickly looked around to confirm what he told her as she first sentence soon after was, "What happened? Where did the Decepticons go? Where's Tali'Zorah? And…" finally realizing, "how and why are you here?"

Ratchet scanned her head when he learned what was going on, "It seems the EMP blast erased the last few cycles of your memory before he had to operate. I'll explain everything to you but first we need to put some energon into your systems." As she did, Ratchet radioed Dropshot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cliff, tell them about the time when you missed your shot with a rocket launcher and…" Before Dropshot could continue, he received a call from Ratchet.<p>

"Dropshot, this is Ratchet. Can you hear me?"

Dropshot walked off as he replied, "Go ahead Ratchet. I read you loud and clear." Dropshot stood there for about a minute before finally saying, "Alright Ratchet, we'll be back there soon." He turned his attention back to the others, "I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

Garrus answered for them, "Why not start with the bad news, as long as the good news is better."

"Bad news is Vibes doesn't remember the last few cycles before they started working on her, but the good news is she's going to make a full recovery after getting a few replacement parts." Dropshot transformed to his truck form and opened his doors, "Hop in and we'll see her ASAP. Sorry Cliff, going to have to tell that story another time."

The small red bot brushed it off, "Don't worry. Besides, in the end I offlined the Con."

* * *

><p>Returning to Vibes, some of the other Autobots were already speaking with her. She seemed rather happy as she sat there with so many Autobots around her, "…I'm glad you helped too. I don't know how I was going to get out of this one." They heard Vibes replying to one of the other Autobots.<p>

Dropshot honked to grab all of their attention as he opened his doors. "Come on bots! Clear the way for us to see her."

As the team moved closer, Dropshot shifted back to his robot form before approaching her. Vibes had a big smile on her face the moment she saw them, "Tali'Zorah, I'm glad you're safe. My spark would have been devastated if anything terrible had happened."

Legion then stated, "Creator-Tali'Zorah was never in danger as long as Unit-Vibes remained online."

Jacob looked at all of them and saw that each had suffered different degrees of damage but they didn't seem to care, so long as Vibes was alright. "Never thought I'd see machines seem so human…"

"Nah, this is just how most Autobots are. The few exception being the Dynobots." Dropshot walked over them as he moved to Ratchet, "So doc, when will she be back on her own two feet?"

Ratchet had already thought it through, "After we get her the replacement parts, and finish the readjustments, she should be fit for duty within two mega-cycles."

Dropshot turned about, "Hear that ma'am, you'll be factory new in no time."

Vibes continued to smile as she turned back to the organics, "Is there any work about Shepard and the others."

Overhaul moved through the crowd as he told them, "That small organic in black reported that she found them. Jazz then moved to help them find the workers."

Tali's heart was relieved to hear that Shepard was still safe. Garrus saw her reaction and stopped himself from saying anything to her. Garrus then turned to the Autobots as he suggested, "I don't think it would be a good idea for everyone to stick around when the workers are found. Shouldn't we move this party back into your ship?"

Ratchet agreed, "We'd have to take parts from the ship to fully repair Vibes anyway. I think it would be easier to just move back there."

Before anyone could move, a small white car with a blue strip down its middle drove up screeching to a halt at the crowd's feet. "S'up bot!" The doors opened to revealed Shepard, Kasumi, Miranda and Samara. Tali restrained herself from jumping Shepard again, but she was glad to see him safe. The car transformed as he said, "Yo Vibes, Landmine says hi."

Vibes saluted, "I'll thank him later, sir."

Jazz walked over, "You keep pushing yourself too far again, Vibes."

Vibes smiled, "Like you do, Jazz?"

Jazz started to scratch his face with a finger as he gave a small chuckle, "Well at least you're still safe second."

Kasumi turned to the Autobot, "Vibes is your second?"

Jazz couldn't see the problem, "Course. Bot as skilled as her deserves nothing less. She's already proven herself on multiple occasions."

Ratchet spoke up as he cleared his vocal processor, "Pardon me for interrupting this reunion, but may I suggest that we return to the ship so we can give her the required replacement parts?"

* * *

><p>Returning to the shelter, Shepard stopped at the door as he turned to the truck that brought him there. "Are you sure you want to do this? I might be able to ask them for help instead."<p>

Optimus confirmed his resolve, "I do not wish for you to lie for us. We may need the energon but we will not steal it like the Decepticons."

Shepard knocked on the door as the foreman walked out. The foreman asked the Commander, "So, is everything clear?"

"Yes, but I have someone who wants to ask a favor from you guys."

The foreman gladly replied, "For the guys who saved our asses, I'm willing to do almost anything."

Suddenly the truck started to shift is form into a humanoid. The machine stood about twenty-eight feet tall as it knelt down to be eye to eye with the foreman. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You were attacked by our enemies, the Decepticons, and they were after your energy supplies. With the aid of Commander Shepard and his men, we were able to root out all Decepticon forces from your facility. Unfortunately we too require energy to power ourselves. I request your aid to allow us to take some of your energy sources so we may fuel ourselves."

The foreman wasn't expecting this as he gawked in awe of the incredible machine. "Ah…sure…no problem… If you guy really saved us from those decepto-things I don't see any problem sending fuel your way. But just out of curiosity sake, how much are we talking here?"

"We will not take much. A number of your silos was being drained by the Decepticons. We will take what little remains in the ones that were nearly drain of their fuel."

Shepard turned to Optimus, "Are you sure that's enough for everyone?"

"It will suffice for now," sounding unsure himself due to Decepticon greed. The large bot turned back to the foremen, "Thank you for your assistance human. We will try to not involve you or anyone here further in our war."

* * *

><p>As the Autobots continued their frivolity with the organics, the Nemesis had reached the Citadel. Hiding within the nebula clouds, the Decepticons had placed several holographic projectors on the ship's hull so they could fake battle damage and 'remove' some of the ship's armament. As per Megatron's plan, all of the Decepticons were in their altforms stationed within the hangar as Soundwave piloted the Nemesis toward the organic filled station. His boombox-like form hid him within the walls of the bridge as he broadcasted a general distress signal across several different communication channels. Soon several small ships flew by as they seemed to act as escorts. A few even tried to make contact, but Soundwave simply ignored them as he allowed them to guide the Nemesis to a docking bay. With the Nemesis secured to the dock arms, Soundwave activated the bridge's blast shields over the windows. Soundwave then proceeded with the next phase of Megatron's plan.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>With this enormous purple ship docked, C-Sec personnel were on standby, waiting for whatever was to come. The scanners provided little information, as they could only detect strange energy readings throughout the ship, but they were unable to detect any life signs. Of the battle scars this craft suffered, there was a symbol that pulsated with light. It was a purple symbol in the shape looked like a mask or face. At the bottom were two scalene triangles on its longest tip at an angle around the rest of the symbol. There was a crown like piece with four pointed tips on the head, with a small section in the middle separated from the rest. Two small rectangles were on the etched on both sides of the center piece and just below it were two more 'cut out' isosceles triangles that were tilted to mirror eyes.<p>

Before much could be planned, a ramp had extended itself as the doors opened. An almost ominous mist escaped the opened door as they waited for something to walk through. A team was dispatched to investigate the interior of the ship. As they approached the door, its size was enormous, with the ceiling held at least twenty feet from the floor. One of the C-Sec agents couldn't help himself as he commented, "I'd hate to see whoever built this thing when it's angry."

A fellow agent added, "I'd hate to see what could cause the damage on that ship."

"Quiet down!" Yell there sergeant. Continuing through they found several destroyed panels and scorch marks from internal explosions. Of the few doors they saw, most were locked or damaged. As the team moved deeper within the alien vessel, a low growling started to echo down its halls. Soon enough they encountered a strange metal creature. The black machine looked like a puma or jaguar with silver missiles attached to its hips and the same strange purple triangular symbol, adorn on the ship, on its shoulders.

Its red menacing eyes stared at each of them as its fangs seemed ready to sink into them. Instead of attacking, the metal cat walked off deeper into the ship. After a few steps that echoed throughout the halls, the machine stopped and turned to look at them. The machine seemed to be waiting for them to follow it. "Creepy."

"If we're lucky, this thing will lead us to survivors."

"Or a trap…"

The strange cat machine continued to lead them through the vessel but soon the C-Sec agents noticed the lights behind them were going off after a while. Now they had to place their live into the paws of this unknown machine. Eventually the machine stopped at an opened doorway but the room was pitch-black. With the C-Sec agents behind it, the machine suddenly bolted into the room. Unlike before when it made noises with each step, it didn't even make a sound as it ran off. A few seconds after the machine disappeared, the lights in the room started to come back on. Row by row, the room was illuminated fully revealing a mass number of vehicles; jet, tanks, cars, trucks, and several others of unknown design.

Suddenly one of the larger jets, a large grey tank and a blue SUV activated. The purple and teal jet unhooked from the docking arms that held it suspended close to the ceiling as the hover tank and SUV moved around the other vehicles. Just as suddenly, two ramp ways opened up as the three vehicles left through. "Citadel Security, this is the investigation team. We have three vehicles leaving the alien ship. Repeat, three vehicles are leaving the ship!"

* * *

><p>Soundwave had plotted three different routes for them to travel so they could enter the area called the Presidium. Megatron and Slipstream drew the attention away from Soundwave so the spy could stop at a secluded area and opened his doors. "Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy. Operation: Total Control." Inside were the Recordicons as they jumped out and entered the maintenance hatch. With that part of the plan in motion, Soundwave continued with his route to meet up with Megatron and Slipstream.<p>

* * *

><p>As the three vehicles had reunited again within the Presidium, C-Sec agents continued to monitor them closely as they maintained weapons on them. A voice soon shouted from the tank as it yelled, "Decepticons, reveal yourselves!"<p>

A strange noise started to come from the six-winged purple and teal jet as parts started to shift. The jet pulled up then suddenly, in rapid successions, the jet's nosecone pulled in on itself as the rest of the body started to flip. As the jet came closer to the ground something strange was noticed by the C-Sec members and everyone within the vicinity, the jet was now changing into a humanoid body. As it continued to fall the rest of the figure started to become clearer. The flip continued another 180 degrees and now the form was in full sight. It looked almost female in form; the lips appear as though they were colored by lipstick, the torso was slender, rather petite in shape, including a rather prominent chest almost mimicking breasts, with five rather sharp nails at the ends of both hands and the feet looked almost like they had high heels. The helmet that covered the head was black as the red pair of eyes seemed to stare into their souls, ready to destroy something. What was unusual was the face had a nose, a feature not associated with machines. Before hitting the ground the underside of the feet activated thrusters that burned purple in color as it slowed the machine's decent.

The blue SUV also started to make a similar sound to the jet but this one was slightly higher in pitch. A pulse pushed the front end of the SUV as the back end moved forward and started to form into a pair of legs. The yellow rimed hood and the menacing looking claws were now a torso of this strange metal being. The arms now pulled themselves out from the form as hands pulled themselves out. The head pulled out of the body along with a missile pod to the right of the head. The pod had eight barrels with a ninth one in the middle. This one was blockier in comparison to the jet. The head did not have eyes, nose or mouth like the jet, instead the face was mostly covered by a mouth piece and the eyes were covered by a red visor in the shape of an elongated V. The helmet and face looked almost identical to the purple symbol all of the vehicles bore except the crown piece and the two 'horns' on the sides ended in a dull point instead of a pointed one.

Now the tank started to make a lower sound compared to the SUV as it too started to change as well. The cannon pulled up and moved back. The hover jets deactivated as the tank almost 'jumped' as the rest of the body started to change. The first thing to become visible was the tank's left arm which formed from two jets from the underside of the tank. The underside of the tank was now erect as the legs and feet stood their ground. The right arm now appeared with the cannon attached to it. A head was now visible and unlike the other, this one seemed different, almost like there was something sinister about it. The head was similar to the jet's; eyes mouth, nose and a helmet covering the head. The helmet though looked more like a helmet, flat on top and formed a T around the face. A majority of the body was still a worn grey, but part of the chest, the right shoulder and most of the left arm were red.

Several C-Sec members took aim at the three machines but they did as well. The jet was pointing its arms at them with the pair of missile shaped objects attached to its arms. The SUV's missile pod started to spin as purple light started to obscure the holes. The tank finally raised its left as it signaled to the others to stand down. The jet lowered its arms as the missile pod slowly stopped spinning. The blue machine spoke out in a heavily augmented voice. "Lord Megatron." As it spoke, the silver faceplate moved as though a mouth was behind it.

The C-Sec agents continued to hold their ground with their weapons at the ready. But the tank soon started to speak, "Please forgive them, we have been battling for our survival for so long they had forgotten how to be polite to strangers." Unlike the SUV, the voice sounded more like someone talking though a speaker then a synthesized voice.

The jet relied soon after, "Yes, do forgive us. We usually get shot at when guns are pointed at us." The jet's voice sounded like it belonged to a sexually appealing temptress, like an asari, and it apparently was aware of that.

Executor Pallin walked to a balcony accompanied by a group of armed C-Sec agents. "Why have you three come to the Presidium for?"

The tank humbly bowed, "We seek asylum. Our home, Cybertron, can no longer sustain life as we know it. It was all due to the accursed Autobots and their power mad ideals. That ship and the crew within are all that is left of our people that had not joined the Autobots or were destroyed in our civil war."

* * *

><p>As Megatron continued to spin his tale to the organics, Rumble and Frenzy were arguing about who was in charge, "I say it's me!"<p>

"What! Soundwave likes me bette' than you!"

"Then how come he said my name first?"

Frenzy smacked the back of Rumble's head, "He said Ravage's name first! You don't call out the leader in the middle. It's the first or the last one. And my name was last!"

"No way! If he wan'ed ya to be leader, Soundwave would have said it…"

Before either of them could continue with their rambling, Ravage pounced the two of them and pinned them under his paws as he roared into their faces. Ravage's eyes seemed to glow in a more intense red than usual as the duo could hear Ravage's missiles priming.

"Ok, ok! We'll stop, so kill the missiles already!" Ravage stomped his paws against the two one last time before shutting down his missiles. He jumped off them and continued on.

Frenzy looked to Rumble as he said, "Looks like he's leader."

* * *

><p>Megatron had told Executor Pallin, all of the C-Sec agents and many ambassadors on the Presidium about their homeworld and how it was lost due to a war that left it unlivable. Pallin seemed to have questions about this story, "And what evidence do you have that these Autobots are as evil as you claim."<p>

Megatron smiled as he told Pallin, "I have no physical evidence to show you but we do have video evidence. Soundwave, please show the organics the fall of Altihex."

Soundwave complied, simply stating, "Affirmative." From Soundwave's chest, the yellow rectangle started to project a hologram on the Presidium wall for all to see. Soon images of robotic beings similar to Megatron and Soundwave appeared, and they seemed to be fighting something. The image was paused as Soundwave coldly said, "Translation complete. Beginning playback."

The sounds of weapons discharging emanated from Soundwave but he did it in a way that they felt like they were actually there. Purple and red bolts flew from the sides as the screen finally approached Megatron as he continued to fire at his foes. Megatron shouted, "Decepticons, hold your positions! We need to give Thunderblast and the others time to evacuate the Neutrals!"

Soldiers were falling left and right as the screen turned toward the enemy. A horde of machines simply marched toward them as they relentlessly pushed forward. The screen turned back to Megatron as a voice soon spoke out, "Megatron, our position will be compromised soon. We need to fall back." It was Soundwave, he was play his own memories of the battle.

Megatron fired his cannon shouting back at Soundwave, "Just a bit longer…"

Suddenly there was a voice over the radio, "Megatron, this is the rescue team. We've run into a slight problem."

Megatron moved to cover as he asked, "What kind of problem?"

"We've got a handful of Neutrals who are protesting the war. They aren't moving from the room they locked themselves in. We're getting the big boys to knock it down. We need a few minutes to…"

Megatron then shouted, "All Decepticons, we hold our position until every last Neutral has been evacuated from Altihex!"

One of the troopers shouted, "Aerialbots in bound!" Three jet like silhouette started to fly toward the tower.

Megatron activated his comm. as he tried to call in reinforcements, "Starscream! This is Megatron. We need air support over at the Northern sector. We need those aerialbots shot down!"

A voice soon replied, "I'm sorry Megatron, our forces are pinned dealing with attacks in the Eastern and Southern blocks. Even if we wanted to, our seekers would be shot down before they could reach you."

Megatron turned around as he shouted, "Decepticons, take out those aerialbots! Protect the tower no matter what it takes!" Despite their efforts, the jets managed to hit the tower with a single rocket. Megatron stopped firing as he tried to get a hold of the rescue team, "Thunderblast! Thunderblast respond! That's an order!"

Soon they heard coughing coming from the comm. channel as Thunderblast replied, "…I'm…I'm fine. The others aren't so lucky."

Megatron started to walk toward the tower telling her, "Hold tight, we're coming for you."

Thunderblast though stopped him, "No…no…I'm trapped under a beam and…and I'm near the roof. There's no time for you or anyone to help me now. Save the others. Get them out of here alive."

Megatron didn't seem like he wanted to accept it, "Don't speak such nonsense. We're coming…" But Megatron was interrupted by the roar of engines as the aerialbots came around for a second pass. This time they fired off more rockets as they were targeted toward the glass panels near the roof. The rockets crash through as a series of explosions followed a few seconds after and Megatron shouting, "Thunderblast!"

* * *

><p>As the Recordicon trio moved closer to their objective, Frenzy started to blast holes into the walls to pass the time. But every hole he made was almost instantly repaired by strange green bugs with electronics on their backs. Frenzy shot a few of the one trying to repair the holes but more just kept coming with more supplies. Even though this annoyed Ravage, he did take into account this rather unique discovery that these worker creatures could somehow mass produce resources and themselves. Ravage gave Frenzy a warning roar to get him back to following his lead.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the core of the station, Ravage was the first to walk into the large circular room as Rumble and Frenzy fought over who would be next. Within the confines of this massive room was a giant machine that was cloning the insect workers and was taking in particles and gases from the nebula to construct the material they saw before. With no visible defenses around, Rumble and Frenzy got to work granting Soundwave remote access to the station. "What gives?"<p>

Rumble ran into the same problem too, "It looks like the only way to control the station is to control these bugs. All that matters is we get the station under Soundwave's control."

With a few quick adjustments the new clones now had a small Decepticon insignia branded onto their backs where their packs were placed. Ravage reported to Soundwave that they have gained access to the core and have transferred control over the workers who run the station to him. Soundwave signaled to the team to return to the Nemesis. More keepers were soon produced, all under Soundwave's direct command, ready to serve the Decepticon cause.

* * *

><p>With the Normandy within the hangar of the Ark, some of the crew started to spark up conversations with some of the Autobots. Grunt was already talking with those like mind, "So you all turn into trucks and stuff?"<p>

"Me Grimlock no truck. Me Grimlock badass."

Grunt could only laugh at the grammar impaired robot, "If you want to be a badass you should transform into something badass instead of some stupid truck." Grunt activated his omni-tool and pulled up an image he found while searching the extranet. "Here. This is calling a dinosaur. Giant ancient earth lizards." The image Grunt was displaying the image of a tyrannosaurus rex.

Grimlock and the other Dynobots looked at the small orange hologram as it spun around. "Me Grimlock—like." Grimlock took the small scan as he body configured itself to the new altform. After the reconfiguring was complete, Grimlock tested the new transformation. His fists slammed into the ground as his body pulled forward and started to close up. His legs latched together to form the tail as the 'wings' on his back formed the upper body. Finally the head pulled itself out of the body as flames seemed to tip the rows of sharp teeth and Grimlock let out a loud roar. "Now me Grimlock am king!"

Slug yelled, "Me Slug no like ugly form! No want dinosaur!"

Grunt started to fiddle with his omni-tool again as the image changed, "Don't worry, there's a lot more that look completely different."

* * *

><p>In another section of the Ark, Vibes was visited by one of the Dynobots, the aerial ace of the small elite team, Swoop. "Vibes ok?"<p>

Vibes smiled as the Dynobot approached her, "Yes Swoop, I'll be fine. As soon as Ratchet finishes with my refitting."

"Me glad to hear. You Vibes more careful now. Me no want lose friend."

Being the curious gossiper she was, Kasumi had to ask, "Vibes how do you know this fellow?"

Waiting for Ratchet to return with the new parts, Vibes obliged the curious, "Well not many would befriend Swoop because he's a member of the Lightning Strike Coalition and being a Dynobot didn't help him either. But I was newly activated when I first encountered Swoop in Iacon and I was waiting to meet with Sentinel Prime. Swoop's a rather kindhearted bot, despite the reputation of the Dynobots."

Swoop blatantly shouted, "Me Swoop no fighter. But if Grimlock fight, all Dynobots fight."

Kasumi had to ask the Dynobot, "Why are you so loyal to this Grimlock and the Dynobots?"

Swoop had to think for a moment, trying to think of the best words to use. "Long story. Will try to keep short. Long ago, before Autobots and Decepticons, Cybertron had caste system. All bots created for single purpose. No desires. Was boring. Grimlock fight. Was battler in illegal circle. We biggest fans and friends. Grimlock undefeated in circle. Always fight with honor. One fight against cheater. Scorponok. Rule was no change to altmode during fight. But Scorponok losing to Grimlock so he change and attack Grimlock with stinger. Grimlock still win fight but damaged vocal processors can't be repaired ever. Grimlock now talk like this now so Slug, Snarl, Sludge and me Swoop also damage vocal processors. Speak like him Grimlock so he no feel stupid."

Kasumi was very touched by such a story, "Now that is dedication to a friend."

Swoop added, "Well Sludge not have all parts in processors so not too hard for him."

Before anyone could speak again, a gruff voice shouted down the hall from the hangar. "Swoop! Come. New forms for Dynobots. Me Grimlock find one you might like."

Swoop turned back to Vibes as he said his goodbyes, "See around Vibes. Take care."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **First real update for this story, and I've gotten the Autobots off Caleston. How will the Decepticon ploy affect the Autobots being able to operate in this galaxy, happy readings everyone.

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Jack and Zaeed confront Shepard about leaving the team. "So that's it."<p>

Jack gave him a simply replay, "Yep."

"We've stuck around to help you fight the Collectors and that the only think keeping us around. We've stayed too long for all of this shit. I think now's the best time to leave."

Shepard extended his hand, "Well I hope you both find what you want out there."

Zaeed walked past Shepard but Jack turned Shepard's opened hand into a fist and bumped it with her fist. "Just don't die from something stupid, like being squished. We'll take the shuttle to where we want, I'm sure it can find its way back to you all."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack couldn't help but be fascinated by the organic technology. "Amazing kinetic barrier system and even though you're weapons are still slug-based, they could do some damage to a Cybertronian. Some but not much. I want to help you guys so your weapons can actually hurt a Decepticons."<p>

Jacob wasn't so sure about letting Wheeljack modify their weapons, "Why would we let you handle our weapons?"

Wheeljack assured Jacob, "I promise I won't ruin too many of them. I need to adjust to your tech so I know where I can upgrade it and how."

Jacob volunteered begrudgingly, "To speed this along I better help."

Wheeljack openly accepted the help, "I'd really appreciate it human. This is going to be fun. Plus all of the scrapped Decepticon parts will make great target practice."

* * *

><p>Ratchet was able to fit the new parts onto Vibes rather smoothly allowing her to continue to speak with her guests. Kasumi continued their last conversation on the Normandy, "You never did say how you got your name. Was it really the music?"<p>

Vibes couldn't help but laugh, "No, a lot of bots assume that though. I didn't learn about music until I met Jazz. My real talent is the ability to detect the slightest vibrations of anything within about a three hic radius, if I set it to the maximum sensitivity. A hic is roughly what a human would call a kilometer I think."

Tali couldn't imagine having to deal with so much sensor information, "How did you handle all of that?"

Vibes started to rub the top of her helmet, "I once had these…I guess the closes analogy for organics would be 'bunny ears'. Well, I had these antennas on my head that I used to gather that data."

It was apparent they were no longer apart of her as Legion inquired, "Unit-Vibes. You do not appear to have such attachments currently. Were they damaged?"

"Yes and no." Vibes turned her heard up toward the ceiling as she continued, "It was one of my earlier patrols of the outskirts of Iacon with a small team. We were traveling through the remains of the city-state called Praxus. A sniper killed Fastback, took his head clean off. We ran to cover but we were pinned. The building behind us was too unstable to travel through and the area around us was too exposed between cover. There was little we could do but I had a plan. I set my sensors to maximum settings as I used my 'ears' as bait. I just needed a nano-klik from the sniper to pull his trigger. I lost my 'ear' and nearly blew out my audio receptors, but I was able to convey the coordinates to Leadfoot and he took out the sniper."

Legion made another query, "Unit-Vibes. Did you not have to worry about a second sniper unit?"

"No, we were fortunate. The vibrations from the shot leaving the barrel and the empty buildings helped resonate the vibrations around so I could 'see' around the area. I couldn't detect another Deception. He was a lone sniper out to kill a few Autobots on patrol."

Tali asked Vibes now, "So why didn't you repair your 'ear'?"

Kasumi also added, "I'm sure they looked cute."

Vibes smiled as she added, "I thought they had their own flare myself, but I didn't want to rely on having my sensors in such pieces. When the medics repaired me, I requested that they transfer the ability throughout my chassis so I can use it whenever I need to."

Kasumi wanted to see this in action. "Ok, what is…Thane doing right now? I'll give you a hint; he the green scaly guy in black."

Vibes listened for a moment as she tried to remember the vibrations Thane gave off. "He's…speaking with Beachcomber…about…Kajhe. I've not heard of the planet but Beachcomber seems like he wants to visit if the…hanar are willing to allow his visit."

"Wow, that's an ability I could really have used in my line of work."

* * *

><p>After seeing off Jack and Zaeed, Shepard went to speak to the Autobot Leader. Prime was occupying himself with studying the galaxy overall on the bridge of the Ark. "Optimus?"<p>

Prime stopped to address Shepard, "Yes, Commander. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering what your next plans were going to be."

Prime turned to the galaxy map, "Megatron might plan to attack another energy refinery or he might attempt to secure a place among your leaders as an ally. Both possibilities I fear as much the next."

Shepard was apprehensive that Optimus was prepared for Megatron's next plan before any indication thereof, "You seem rather knowledgeable of Megatron. Why is that?"

Optimus became somewhat distressed but was not going to hide the truth, "Our history is Cybertron's history. To understand I have to begin a long ago before the war consumed our world, another war had been waged for control of Cybertron. An invading race that called themselves the Quintessons attempted to enslave Cybertron's inhabitants. Our people were able to repel the Quintessons but soon after our leaders at the time forced Cybertron into a caste system. But the caste system was just another form of slavery. But the caste system led to unrest among those placed in the lower castes. A lowly mining drone once designated as D-16, took the name of one of the Thirteen, Megatronus, and rallied for a change."

Shepard didn't like the sound of some of it, "You seem rather familiar with all of this."

"Because I was once a supporter to his cause." Optimus explained, "After Megatron began his movement I realized that I too was dissatisfied with my lot in life as a data clerk. We both grew rather close, calling each other brother. We were given an audience with the High Council but thing only turned for the worse. The Council pointed out that the Decepticons had been searching for the Matrix so Megatron could claim the title of Prime. I tried to settle the dispute peacefully but the High Council decreed that I was to be the next Prime. Megatron felt betrayed by this and revealed he was indeed the one who ordered his followers to attack various locations in suicide bombings. I however refused to take the title and Sentinel Prime led our forces for the beginning of our war."

Shepard wasn't sure how else to aid the Autobots, but he wasn't going to let them fight on their own. "I think we should go to the Citadel. Hopefully the Council would be willing to help you in your fight against the Decepticons."

Prime appreciated the thought, "Thank you, Commander, but I would rather not involve any more live that aren't already involved if possible. I am willing to warn your Council but I believe we should go our separate ways after that. Our war is something we must resolve ourselves."

* * *

><p>With Megatron's tale, the Citadel Council convened to discuss such implications of helping these machines. "Can we truly take the word of a machine, especially a machine with such destructive capabilities?"<p>

Anderson answered the Councilor's question with another question, "Could we win if they were our enemies?"

The turian Councilor reminded Anderson, "But can we trust them not to attack. Look at the quarians and the geth…do we want that to happen to every race. AI have proven their danger and we can't let ourselves or the galaxy fall victim to such things."

The salarian Councilor however saw something rather interesting, "True, but these machines are not creation of any organic race. These are a naturally evolved machine race, but even so we cannot proceed blindly. By the time anything is truly negotiated between us and Megatron, it is likely we won't be alive but Megatron and his followers will."

* * *

><p>Onboard the Nemesis, the Decepticons continued to wait as Megatron continued to unfurl his plans of tricking these organics. As they waited Starscream was suddenly pinged with an incoming encoded transmission. Starscream was suspicious of this signal as it was his private channel he used for his plots to overthrow Megatron. "Starscream…"<p>

Starscream shouted his demands, "Who are you? How do you know this channel?"

"Quiet down you fool, less you want the other Decepticons to hear you."

Starscream detached from the ceiling clamps as he moved toward the bridge to continue this conversation in private. "Fine, I'm alone now. Now answer my questions or I'll end this communication."

"Why I'm you, Starscream."

"Impossible," Starscream then boosted, "Their can only be one Starscream! And that is me."

The strange voice continued, "Nothing is impossible, just improbable. Tell me, who was it that contacted you? Was it Soundwave who contacted your Megatron, or perhaps Ratbat…"

Starscream ended the other's guessing, "He claimed to be Megatron. A rather poorly maintained Megatron at that." Starscream only heard laughter from the others as he demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, the fact that he would use Megatron to fool Megatron. Megatron, my Megatron, was terminated long ago."

Starscream confessed a desire he has held deep within his spark, "Was it I…I mean you who ended the fool?"

"No…" Bitterness and hate soon filled his voice, "I attempted to end Megatron's reign over Cybertron before it even began, after the last Autobots was destroyed, but Megatron was too strong for me."

Starscream checked his back ensuring the other Decepticons weren't trying to hear him. Believing he was fine, he asked the question, "Then who killed Megatron."

The voice snickered, "Believe it or not, Shockwave was the one to do him in." The voice continued before Starscream could ask, "The Decepticons destroyed the Autobots, crushing Optimus Prime and the others who would oppose us and the Dark Energon flowed through our circuits. But something terrible happened, Cybertron became unstable. It seems the Dark Energon was eating away at Cybertron's superstructure. Megatron wouldn't leave the planet so Shockwave eliminated our former leader and assumed the role, calling an immediate evacuation of Cybertron; permanently."

Starscream was unimpressed, "I wouldn't have let Shockwave take control of what should have been mine to command."

"Shockwave made his point when he destroyed Cybertron and all of those would stayed on it. I've learned humility and patients over the past few millennia and they have proven their usefulness, but with you there, I might be able take my…I mean, our rightful place as leaders."

Starscream was hesitant to ally himself with the other him, "Why should I trust you? If I was you, I'd betray me the first moment you saw no use for me."

It tried to guarantee Starscream, "True…true that is what I'd do, if I was still anything like you. These…things, changed my spark. Trust me. By now I'm sure Soundwave must have full control over all of the Citadel's primary units. I need you to get that control instead, shut down the relay network, and activate the relays I tell you to activate. I have a small force that is powerful enough to wipe out all of the pathetic organics on the station and defending it. You just need to convince the other Decepticons to work with you. If you can do that, we can work together, destroy your Megatron, my Shockwave, and any of the others who will not accept us as their leaders. We will rule the galaxy, and I'll even let you chose the systems you want to rule."

Starscream considered the pros and cons of this partnership, and could only smile at the perspectives, "Very well, Starscream, I will find a way to gain control of the station. You just promise to hold up your end of the bargain."

"But of course, Starscream. I will hold myself to all of my promises."

* * *

><p>Punch wasn't sure what the Decepticons had in store, but he planned to have the Decepticons exposed if they are deceiving the organics of the Citadel. But as a spy, Punch knew the Decepticons better than any of the Autobots ever could as he used the shells of the fallen Decepticons and Autobots to construct an empty copy of his Decepticon self, Counterpunch, controlled remotely by himself. "OK me, let's hope you and I don't have to interfere. But I'm sure you can make your point."<p>

* * *

><p>When the Autobots were ready, the Ark traveled to the Citadel. Many Autobots were impressed by the vast station, Grapple among them, "Look at the serene architecture behind the stations design. Both functionality and style fused into a marvelously engineered creation. I would love to speak with the organics behind its creation."<p>

Before anyone could correct the amazed Autobot, Ratchet reported rather disturbing news, "Optimus, scans reveal a large cluster of Decepticon energy readings the core, but that is the worst news. Something's wrong, I'm also detected a massive cluster of Deceptions signatures deep within the heart of the station."

Grimlock was overly thrilled of the numbers, "Good. Never enough Decepticons to destroy. Now we finish Decepticons for good. Leave no survivors," overly eager to show off his and the other Dynobots new forms.

Ratchet had to make a correction, "Grimlock, the problem is that the numbers are far greater than on Caleston, and I'm referring to the readings before we intervened. The Decepticons should not have been able to received reinforcements. Something is terribly wrong Prime."

Tali didn't like any of this, "No one other than the keepers has ever traveled into the core of the Citadel."

Prime turned to one of his men, "Prowl, I want you to coordinate with Commander Shepard and his crew. Try to plan for a way for them to investigate what is happening."

Prowl overviewed what data he could about the station alongside the crew of the Normandy. "I'm not sure what will happen when we dock with this place, but I do know the Deceptions will be ready to destroy us the moment we leave the Ark. Mirage and a team of clockers will sneak your team into one of these access points here," as a number of access tunnels become marked on the Citadel hologram, "That's going to be your best shot at getting a team in to investigate. This is our plan A. Plan B is if the Decepticons want open combat against us. Jazz, that where you and your Special Operations team come in. Vibes and Override will drive the organics to one of these entry points, while the rest of us are busy distracting the Decepticons. If we're lucky we won't have to rely on the latter."

* * *

><p>As the debt continued, the Citadel's traffic control detected a new unidentified ship approaching the Citadel with a similar energy signature as Megatron's ship. It was broadcasting an open message requesting clearance to dock with the station. They were ordered by Councilor Anderson to allow the ship to dock away from Decepticon ship. Unlike the massive, ornamental looking vessel Megatron and his followers arrived in, the vessel was as large as the ship but it was flatter with no outstanding fins or parts. The ship was golden with two red face-like symbols adorning the ship's port and starboard engines.<p>

Executor Pallin turned to Megatron after the report came in, "It seems you will have a chance of proving your story, Megatron. We'll be greeting these Autobots at the docks."

Megatron was rather reluctant for this encounter, "I do not thing that is wise. The best thing you could do is not allow them access to your Citadel. If you can cut them off from acquiring any more energon they will eventually die out from energy loss. You can't trust the Autobots."

Pallin still wasn't convinced as he continued to carry out his orders of 'greeting' the Autobots with a full regiment of C-Sec agents and LOKI mechs. Megatron, Soundwave and Slipstream were awaiting the Autobots with the organics as they readied their rifles.

* * *

><p>With the detection of Autobot energy signatures on the Citadel, Starscream saw this as an opportunity for him to earn prestige with Megatron. "You, Cloaker." Starscream then grabbed a sniper rifle as he handed it to the drone, "Move to a position so you could take Optimus Prime's head in the name of Lord Megatron."<p>

The Cloaker was initially suspicious of Starscream's motives, but the opportunity to deliver the killing blow to the Autobot leader was one he wasn't willing to pass so easily. "It will be done in the name of Megatron and the Decepticons." The drone turned invisible and quickly moved to assist. Starscream could only smile as he tried to imagine the look on Megatron's face when Optimus Prime falls because of him and not by Megatron's own hands.

* * *

><p>The Ark's hatch opened to a small walkway, relative to an average Cybertronian, Optimus Prime, Dropshot and Vibes walked out to confront Megatron and his Decepticons. Ironhide and a few others were right behind Optimus, ready to aid should battle erupt from the confrontation. Commander Shepard and his team were asked to remain within the Ark until the situation could be asserted. Megatron greeted the Autobots, "We meet again, Optimus Prime."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if I ended it short here, but if I continued it would have cut into a part I didn't want it to cut into. So you'll have to wait until the next update to see how the Autobots deal with this situation.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello all, sorry for the delay, focusing on my other story to try and finish it before ME3 is released so I've sorta neglected this one(not abandoned though).

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>C-Sec agents kept their weapons on the Autobots as Optimus and Megatron talked. "What lies have you told for them to think we are enemies?"<p>

Megatron gloated, "I have not told any lies, Optimus. All I have spoken was the truth. How our war has left our home, Cyberton, unlivable. And how the Autobots were the cause of the war…"

As Megatron and Optimus continued to fight with words, Dropshot was tempted to send his fist into Megatron's face, "Why are we putting up with this ma'am?"

Vibes quietly answered, "This is Optimus' plan. All we have to do is make sure no foul play happens."

Suddenly without warning, the sounds of battle echoed within the Ark as pounding soon followed. A section of the hull was forcefully being pushed opened until a fist broke through. The fist then retreated before three purple bolts flew out and a body jumped through shouting in a language comprehensible to everyone, "Die pathetic Autobots! For the glory of the Decepticons I will extinguish your sparks as soon as I…" The blue bot spotted his lord, "A thousand apologies Lord Megatron. I ripped this language data from the guard watching over my cell before I terminated him."

Megatron tried to assure the organics, "I have never seen this individual in my life."

The evidence was quickly staking against him as the Cybertronian had two a Decepticon symbol branded onto his chest plating. "My lord, it is I, Counterpunch. I was captured while gathering intel about the Omega Key. The Autobots had since then replaced me with an imposter, spying on you and you feeding you false information. In order to redeem myself before me termination, I will extinguish the spark of Optimus Prime and present you his head." Just as Counterpunch lifted his head, a missile was in his face and made contact. Much of the head was destroyed but it had enough parts and energy to ask before permanently shutting down, "W-wh-why…"

The origin of the missile came from Soundwave's shoulder cannon. As the steam continued to emit from the recently fired pod, all Soundwave could respond with was, "Weapon malfunction detected. Shutting down all weapon systems. Transmitting report to maintenance bay. Will request full diagnostics scan upon return to the Nemesis."

Dropshot couldn't help but turn to Vibes, "That's a load of bolts."

Executor Pallin walked up to the Autobots, "It seems you we have a conflict of information. Do you think you might be able to say what really happened at Altihex?"

Pallin only set off a chain reaction on as Dropshot, confronted the Decepticon leader, "Altihex? Altihex! You dare dishonor the valiant bots who died defending the Neutrals from your Decepticons?"

Vibes tried to restrain him, "Dropshot, don't…"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I won't let anyone, not even this Deceptiscum, dishonor them…"

* * *

><p>High above on one of the support structures, the cloaker Starscream had dispatched reached his destination. As he was setting up the sniper rifle, he noticed an Autobot was putting his fingers on Megatron's person. <em>You dare touch our great leader, Autobot?<em> The Decepticon didn't have a clear shot at Optimus, but this rather rude Autobot's spark was in the cloaker's scope.

* * *

><p>"You are sorely mistaken, organic. Megatron here declared the destruction of Altihex as a message to say no one was above being attacked by the Cons." Just as Dropshot was about to poke Megatron's chest again a flash went through his chest, as a gaping hole about the size of a krogan appeared. "Ah frag…" The momentum pushed Dropshot over the small walkway into a free-fall toward one of the Ward arms below.<p>

Vibes tried to grab Dropshot's arm even though the shot was clean through his spark chamber, yet she saw Dropshot actually trying to grab on. "Dropshot!"

Before Vibes lost her balance in her attempt to save Dropshot, Optimus grabbed her. "Don't." Optimus turned back the Ark, "Aerialbots!" Even seeing the shot going through his spark chamber, Optimus was going to try and save Dropshot's body.

Out of the Ark's hangar jumped three bots as they quickly transformed into their jet form to try and help their falling brother. As the trio few after Dropshot, Vibes pulled herself together as she pulled out her rifle and attached her scope as she took aim in the air. Even as the organics turned all of their weapons on her, she started to listen for the vibrations. She detected the sniper reloading as she adjusted her aim, "Got ya." Without warning Vibes fired. She immediately contacted the aerialbot leader, "Silverbolt, I've taking the sniper down. Grab his shell and show us his symbol."

Silverbolt flew out just as the energy bolt hit something hidden in the support structure. Sparks were shooting out of nowhere as it suddenly fell. Silverbolt saw the sparks and transformed to capture it. The body slowly revealed itself to be a Decepticon cloaker with a sniper rifle.

Before Silverbolt could return with the shell, Slipstream was targeting one of the aerialbots with her null-ray attached to one of her arms. _This should do it. See if you can save your dead friend with only one Autobot._ After the shot was fired, Slipstream acted like Soundwave before her, "Oh my, it seems my weapons are also on the fritz. Soundwave, mind checking on my systems when we get back to the ship?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p>The aerialbots were racing to try and grab Dropshot from his fall but Jetfire detected an energy bolt heading directly for Air Raid's engine. He moved to take the hit as he lost stability. Air Raid noticed this act of sacrifice as he pulled up, "Jetfire, hold on!" Air Raid transformed in midflight as he tried to help stabilize him. "Sorry Powerglide, look like you have to be the hero this time."<p>

Powerglide then kicked it into overdrive, "Afterburners don't fail me now!"

"Jetfire, are you alright?"

Air Raid had used his body to help level Jetfire, "Yeah, now I am. Thanks mate."

"Don't mention it. Think you can return to the Ark?"

Air Raid got off him as he tested his thrusters. "Yeah, I should be fine now. You better help Dropshot before it's too late."

"Way ahead of ya," Air Raid shouted as he was already diving down to try and catch up with Powerglide.

Powerglide was pushing his engines to the extreme far further then he had ever done, but he wasn't going to let his friend crash and die if he could help it. He was a few mechanometers from Dropshot before he transformed into his robot form and tried to grab Dropshot. "Come on buddy! If you can hear me, reach out!"

Miraculously Dropshot seemed to have heard as his hand reached enough for Powerglide to get a solid grip. He immediately pushed his thrusters as hard as they would go as he tried to decelerate their decent. Air Raid arrived to grab Dropshot open arm, "Sorry I'm late. But you know me."

Now both aerialbots were trying to stop Dropshot from crashing into one of the Ctiadel's arms filled with organics. Both of their thrusters were near the verge of exploding when they were finally able to counteract Dropshot's decent velocity. "Hold on buddy, we'll get you back to the Ark."

As they were slowly flying back up, Air Raid noticed something. "Hey Powerglide, is it just me, or is that hole going through his spark chamber?"

Powerglide couldn't see it but he had his doubts, "Well, he did reach out to grab my hand, so he must still be functioning. Maybe it's just close to his spark chamber, or his spark chamber is located somewhere else. All I know is Dropshot is still online. That's enough for me."

* * *

><p>Silverbolt returned with the body in hand. It's was a Decepticon cloaker. He was probably ordered to kill you Optimus. I think Dropshot poking Megatron made him switch his targets."<p>

Megatron seemed to have an idea as to where the order came from, but clarified, "If I'd wish to take you down Optimus, it would be me alone. Not some sneak attack. It would not be honorable."

Vibes shouted back at Megatron, "You Decepticons know nothing of honor."

Optimus stopped her, "That's enough."

"Optimus…"

Prime pulled his arm back, "We cannot force the organics to choose a side, and we should not stay here for much longer so our battles do not endanger the lives of the organics who call this station home. Autobots, we are leaving."

Having enough of this, Commander Shepard exited the Ark as he questioned the Autobot leader, "What, so that's it? You're just going to leave, just like that!"

"To stay would endanger lives. Lives that have nothing to do with our war."

Shepard disagreed, "No, we became involved when they attacked us and the refinery on Caleston."

Thane walked in as he assured the two leaders, "Don't worry. Keep the Deceptions talking a bit longer. We'll find a way to prove their guilt."

Optimus still didn't like it, "Are you certain about this?"

To which Thane asked, "Is there any other choice?"

Prime nodded to Thane before returning to speak with Megatron again. "Megatron, what will the Decepticons do?"

Megatron knew what he wanted, but he also knew how to word it, "All I want is to restore Cybertron to its former glory. Bring life back to the planet our war devastated."

As Megatron continued with his explanation, Mirage and a team of cloakers snuck Commander Shepard, Thane and Miranda as his cloaking ability masked their leave from the area. Vibes even started to resonate with vibrations to prevent Soundwave's sensors from detecting them as they left the Ark.

* * *

><p>The team reached the Nemesis undetected and started to search for a way in. Mirage and the others knew the Nemesis has never sustained such damage before and was armed with more turrets then currently visible. It was likely the Decepticons are projecting holographic distortions around the Nemesis to allude to them being 'explorers'.<p>

Mirage found their way in, a door way on the Nemesis was still open with a few C-Sec officers guarding the area. The cloaked team was easily able to pass them, now it was the Decepticons they had to worry about. Mirage worked his way to the bridge as they released Shepard and his team. "Alright, now find something solid against the Decepticons and let's get out before anyone notices."

Shepard's team scoured the terminals of the bridge carefully sifting through the data for anything. Miranda found something, security footage of a jet Decepticon handing a sniper rifle to a cloaker along with data on their 'invasion' of Caleston. "Well this looks like it's enough to have these Decepticons thrown off the Citadel."

One of the cloaker returned from watching the hallway with a warning, "We've got to go! Inbound Deceptijunk walking our way."

The cloaker team grabbed the organics as they moved out of the way and stood still. The Deception looked into the bridge as his optic detected nothing. A voice shouted out from down the hall to the massive 'one-eyed' giant, "Hey Lugnut, get back to the hangar before one of those organics hear you stomping about."

The massive green and purple Decepticon turned about as he shouted back, "You cannot tell me what to do. Only Lord Megatron." Lugnut took one last look back into the bridge for a moment before he wondered away.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we continue to debate when you Autobots cannot proved any actual proof."<p>

"Until now…" The voice came from behind Megatron as the Decepticons turned to see. The blue aristocrat, Mirage, proudly strut past Megatron as the other cloakers followed with Commander Shepard and Miranda on one cloaker's shoulders. Shepard activated his omni-tool, "The Decepticons are as evil as the Autobots implied."

An audio recording started to play, "_You, Cloaker. Move to a position so you could take Optimus Prime's head in the name of Lord Megatron._"

"_It will be done in the name of Megatron and the Decepticons._"

Megatron could no longer hide his contempt, "That idiot…" Megatron had to quickly turn this situation around, "Starscream is a fool, and he thinks like a fool. He hoped that eliminating Optimus would neutralize the threat the Autobots posed to everyone on this station."

Shepard continued to work with his omni-tool as he replayed another recording, "Well that's not what you said on Caleston."

"_Lord Megatron, we have found the organics. They are hiding in a bunker about half a hic away. Can we crush them now, Lord Megatron?_"

"_No Bonecrusher, not yet. We may need the worms to access or unlock something. But after we find this new energy source and create a large supply of energon cubes, we will destroy this facility and all the organics in it._"

Pallin signaled his agents to turn their weapons to the Decepticons. "Well it seems you were lying to us after all, Megatron."

With nothing left to lose, Megatron took aim at Optimus' chest as his fusion cannon was about to fire. Meir astroseconds before the fusion cannon fired, a larger grey and gold Autobot smashed his way through the Ark's hull as he grabbed Megatron's arm and threw off his aim. The cannon fired off into deep space as the Autobot snarled, "Megatron, me Grimlock say time we settle score. Finally see who stronger fighter is."

Soundwave grabbed for his rifle to gun down Grimlock. Just before the rifle was to his head, Grimlock toss Megatron's arm out as he slammed his fists into the ground and transformed into his new form, a metal tyrannosaurus. Grimlock met Soundwave's weapon with his teeth, biting it in two as he busted into a sprint and rammed into the Decepticon officer through the wall continued into the Citadel. Megatron shouted, "Soundwave! Lockdown the Citadel! Decepticons, attack!"

Grimlock was still wrestling with yet he was still able to call out to his team, "Dynobots! Smash Decepticons!"

Out of the hole Grimlock had created, a three-horned Ceratopsinae, with a similar color scheme to Grimlock but with more red, was at ramming speed as it was aiming for Slipstream's legs. The Decepticon easily dodged the oncoming brute as she jumped off the walkway and transformed into her jet form. A new threat soon gave chase to Slipstream out of the Ark. A pterosaur with the same colors as the Ceratopsinae gave chase. Megatron took a potshot at Optimus before fleeing the area.

* * *

><p>As Sludge and Snarl gave chase, Prowl could only hate the sudden change, "Damn it, Grimlock. Jazz get your team and the organic team ready to move. Autobots, prepare to engage!"<p>

As Optimus gave chase to Megatron, Vibes reentered the Ark to help. She transformed into her car as she opened her door, "Welcome aboard Tali'Zorah." Legion and Kasumi entered a red and white race car named Override. Shepard took the others and joined Executor Pallin and his C-Sec agents to help evac the civilians and politicians as the other Autobots fought off the Decepticons. Jazz held his team back for a few cycles before they too left the Ark to complete their mission.

The eight vehicle team zoomed off into the Citadel as they drove to the closest access point. As they entered the Presidium, they saw the carnage had already ravaged much of the area, with parts and shells of Cybertronians littering the area. Landmine spotted unwanted company, "Deceptiscrap on our six."

Landmine used his brakes as he spun around and transformed. He used his hand to help stop himself as the tow half of his truck latched onto his back and the treads attached to his arms to become shoveled claws. Jazz stopped as he shouted, "Landmine, what are you doing?"

Landmine grabbed his tow arm as his feet deployed stabilizers into the floor as he took aim at the two seekers. "I've got these piles of scraps. Keep those organics safe!"

Jazz signaled to the others to continue on. "Don't do anything reckless."

"You know me."

"Yeah, that's the point." Jazz then zoomed off as he rejoined the others of his team.

The two seekers noticed the Autobot as they were still ready for more fighting, "Hey Thrust, I think this Autobot wants to play."

"Then we wouldn't want to disappoint. I'll cover you Ramjet." Thrust opened fire on Landmine as the Autobot protected his face and body with one of his heavily armored arm. Thrust immediately pulled out as Ramjet appeared from his shadow ready to smash into Landmine.

Even with his feet clamped to the ground, Landmine was able to maneuver himself just slightly just enough to only graze Ramjet's wingtips. Landmine quickly turned back as he launched his hook at Ramjet, latching onto the Con. "Let go of me!"

Thrust kept his distance as Ramjet tried to pull away. "What's the matter, Ramjet? Autobot caught your engines?"

"Just shut up and get him off me!" Before Thrust could aid his fellow seeker, Landmine's winch pulled against Ramjet in his attempts to break free. At Ramjet's peek thrust, Landmine released his hook causing the seekers to crash into one another, falling to the ground as a ball of fire.

Landmine released his drills laughing, "That's what you get for messing with us."

Before Landmine could boast any further, a painful sensation started to tickle his back. The pain became very powerful until his spark had bursted out of his chassis. A moment after his spark bust out, a slender purple arm started to appear as the nails of the fingers tapped against the spark. Jazz and the others detected this disturbing act and stopped.

Slipstream started to squeeze on the spark as she started to whisper into Landmine's audio receptor. "I love the sound Autobot sparks make while I slowly crush them into dust," testing the limits of Landmine's spark as she continued to tighten her grip.

Through the pain Landmine turned his head to the others of the team, "Autobots! Roll out!" Slipstream immediately finished off the Autobot as the remnants of the spark scattered into the air. Slipstream pulled her arm out of the lifeless shell as she turned to Vibes with a smirk on her face. Slipstream clearly saw the other Autobots and had superior firepower compared to the team as a whole. But instead she transformed and left without alerting the other Cons about them.

Jazz stopped Vibes and the others from following. "Come on bots, we can't stop now! We can't let Landmine's sacrifice go to waste. Besides it's obviously a trap. We'll recover his shell, but now is not the time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really like Landmine, but Slipstream wasn't going to let the killers of her fellow seekers walk away scott free. Now the Decepticons are on the offensive and the Autobots must fight to save organics who dispise them for simply being. Can one truly save those who do not wish to be saved?


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone still reading. I believe it to be small but I don't care. This is my story that is stuck in my head. I'm going to put it out here for anyone who wants to read it and hopefully enjoy it. As I'm sure some of you are aware, but today is also the release of the Mass Effect 3 demo, and for those with Battlefield, multiplayer too. So I'm going to try and continue but expect a long hiatus, especially after the game comes out.

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Within the Ark's hangar, Powerglide and Air Raid left Dropshot with Ratchet as they flew off to join the others against the Decepticons. As Fixit patched up Jetfire for combat, Ratchet wasn't sure there was anything left he could do. The shot when clean through his spark chamber and it was clearly empty, yet his instruments still detected an energy signature within what should be an empty shell.<p>

But Ratchet's first priority was to ensure as many Autobots continued to function. "Hold on Dropshot, I'll get you back on your feet in no time."

"Uh…If Vibes didn't take that sniper out I'd give him a pounding." Dropshot was still functioning despite the injury to Ratchet's amazement. "Ouch doc, watch it."

"I'm going to expect a full explanation as to why you don't have a spark later." Dropshot quickly shut his mouth as he let Ratchet continue with the repairs as more injured Autobots were being rushed back into the Ark for repairs.

* * *

><p>As the Special Operations team continued through the Presidium to the checkpoint, a small red unmanned motorcycle started to tale the team. "Jazz…"<p>

"Yeah, I've noticed too. Override, Vibes, keep going to the checkpoint. I'll deal with him."

Override wasn't going to let Jazz, "No way! He's mine!"

Before she could slow down, Overhaul had already maneuvered himself to take on the motorcycle alone. "Time to sign off, Decepticon!"

The red chopper braked as he shouted, "It's you who should be saying 'goodbye'." Out of the water jumped a massive green robot as his fists slammed down onto Overhaul's chassis.

For good measure, the green Decepticon rammed his fist into Overhaul's hood as he exclaimed, "I love sending Autobots to the scrapheap!" The bot transformed into a three-wheeled vehicle with two turbine thrusters attached to the back and continued to chase after the team with the motorcycle driving next to him. "Come on little buddy, we've got more Autobots to smash!"

"That's it!" Override broke formation as she let the others pass her. Now she was in front of the two Decepticons, "Come on boys. Let's race!" Override drove over a bridge to a new area as the two Cons followed her.

Vibes tried to contact Override, "What are you doing? We have a plan to follow! Don't do this! You've got passengers, remember?"

"Sorry Vibes, but these two Cons have been asking for it for some time now. I'm not letting them get away after offing Overhaul. If you're worried about my passengers, don't. I'm going to need them for this."

* * *

><p>"Alright Crumplezone, I'll get next to Override and have her try to sideswipe me. When I pull back, you give her a boost into the liquid stuff."<p>

"Then we can smash her, right Ransack?"

The red motorcycle popped a wheelie for a few seconds, "That's right CZ. You and me…"

"The best duo on all of Cybertron."

Ransack caught up to Override as he tried to implement his 'brilliant' plan. "Hey Override. I think you're actually slowing down in your old age!"

"Nah, I'm just let you guy catch a break. Now Kasumi!" Override's canopy opened as one of her passengers jumped onto Ransack.

"Hey, hey, get off me! Let go!" The small organic in black was now able to manipulate Ransack's controls as he drove.

"Ransack. You ok little buddy?"

"What does it look like? I've got a pest driving me! Of course I'm not!" As Crumplezone was arming his weapons Ransack shouted to his partner, "Wait, wait! Don't do that! I'll get caught in the blast!" With that argument, Crumplezone's weapons shut down.

Override was leading the Decepticon duo toward the Krogan Monument not too far from where they needed to be. Kasumi pulled Ransack up as he hit a small incline. With little Ransack could do to alter his run in with the stone statue, Kasumi jumped off the motorcycle as Override opened her canopy again to allow her to return. Legion now had a part to play as it aimed the Widow rifle at one of the statue's legs. Milliseconds after Ransack crashed into the monument, Legion fired, destroying the leg. With the vital support for the statue gone the monument's weight played against itself as it fell into the Presidium's reservoir, taking Ransack with it.

"Ransack!" Enraged, Crumplezone charged at Override believing Ransack had been killed. With Override's canopy still open, Legion reloaded quickly as it targeted one of Crumplezone's turbine engine. Legion waited a moment for the engine to reach its peak specific speed, having calculated it through all of its runtimes, Legion took the shot. As Override predicted, the resulting explosion caused Crumplezone to lose control as he spun out and crashed into the wall.

"Nice shot, Legion. Now let's get back to the others."

* * *

><p>As Override drove off, Slipstream had watched the two goofs fail at stopping them. She dragged Ransack out of the lake and tossed him at Crumplezone and reappeared from being invisible, "You idiots! I practically hand those Autobots to you on a silver circuit board and you end up only taking one out! One! I should have relied on the Insecticons from the beginning." Even though they weren't dead, Slipstream was tempted to fix that. "You two are a waste of a spark, but finishing the job would only be a waste of energon." With her final insult to the duo she left them to return to more urgent battles against the other Autobots.<p>

* * *

><p>As Jazz and the other raced off to find the source of the Decepticon control over the Citadel, the majority of the Autobots had started to evacuate as many citizens as possible.<p>

Wheeljack's modifications were working as expected, allowing Shepard and his teams to effectively aid the Autobots against the Decepticons. As the Citadel Council and other civilians were loaded onto Broadside, Shepard and his team helped keep the Decepticons at bay along with Ironhide and a few of his trainees. Ironhide had taken a few hits to the leg, but he wasn't slowing down, ripping one of the Decepticons in two with his bare hands.

Grunt had found a kindred spirit in a rather loud Autobot named Warpath. "Boom!" Grunt and Warpath both fire off powerful attacks against the same target, easily putting the Con down for good. The team was using their biotic powers to their full advantage as well, Jacob and Samara working together to pull in the Cons for the Autobots to blast or for Thane and Miranda to crush.

"Move! Move!" The C-Sec agents continued to evac the politicians and civilians as the Decepticons continued to press the attack.

With their defenses spread thin, the Decepticon seeker Dreadwing, along with two escorts, planned to level the entire area with missiles and bombs. This cowardly act would have succeeded too, were it not for the surprise attack launched by the glorious Sky Lynx intervened, blasting one of Dreadwing's escorts. "As long as I am around, Decepticons, your plans shall not succeed. For I, the marvelously Sky Lynx, shall find a way to defeat you!" As Dreadwing fled, Sky Lynx shifted from his shuttle form into the aviary one and took a bite of wing from the second seeker while dropping his lower half into the thick of the Cons, pouncing its full weight on one as the claws of the cat like form started to tear into more.

Executor Pallin found Shepard as he used the Widow to shot out the optic of a Decepticon. "Commander! Think we can keep this up?"

An Autobot next to the Commander fell to a Decepticon missile as another was blown to bits by a tank's cannon. "I don't know. If my team can get control over the Citadel again, we might."

* * *

><p>The Dynobots continued to decimate the Decepticons brave or foolish enough to stand in their path. Soundwave continued to fight off against Grimlock to allow Megatron the opportunity to battle with Optimus on his own. Soundwave was starting to have difficulty against Grimlock's new monstrous form. Unexpectedly Starscream provided aid to Soundwave, driving Grimlock way for a time.<p>

With these few moments of peace, Starscream approached Soundwave with false orders, "Lord Megatron has ordered for the next phase of the plan to commence. And that I was to personally oversee it."

Soundwave however was suspicious of Starscream. "Negative. Megatron has not contacted me."

"With his current battle with Optimus, he has asked that I inform you myself. He wanted to ensure that the Autobots did not become aware of our true intent here on the Citadel."

The reasoning behind it sounded like Megatron, but where it from Lugnut or nearly any other Decepticon Soundwave might believe it. "I will continue as Megatron previously ordered. I will not precede until Megatron degrees it."

Starscream seemed to be getting desperate, "At least provide me the frequency you use to control the Citadel. Should Megatron decide to continue and you were preoccupied with the Dynobots to execute within the time required. A second operator if you will, as a precaution."

Soundwave always operated with backup plans. But this was something they could not risk failing. "Agreed."

Just as Soundwave gave Starscream the frequency, Grimlock returned charging head on at Soundwave. Starscream returned to the skies to evade the clash. The seeker leader was contacted by Skywarp, "Starscream, we're getting slaughtered out here! Where the pits did you go?"

Grimlock was biting into what was left of Soundwave's rifle as he tried to punch back the Dynobot leader. Starscream escaped the fight by jumping into the sky. "Sorry to leave you in such a mess, Soundwave. But I have seekers that need my aid." _And a new partner to bring into play._

* * *

><p>The others had already reached the waypoint and were waiting for Override. "Sorry we're late." She waited for Legion and Kasumi to rejoin Tali before transforming herself.<p>

Jazz nodded, "As planned, we'll hold our position so you don't worry about the Con's when you coming back. Good luck in there."

The three nodded as they began their decent into the true heart of the Citadel. Bluestreak personally had little faith in the plan as it stands. "Are we sure we shouldn't have asked Blaster for a few of his little buddies to escort them? I mean we are dealing with the unknown here."

"I think they'll do just fine on their own. We just have to hold out for them." Having worked with them the longest, Vibes was confident in both Legion and Tali.

Override felt the same way, "I think we should ask Prime to make them honorary Autobots after all this. Though I think a recommendation from Jazz would go a long way to—"

The sound of buzzing started to fill the air as the Autobots prepared. Tracks had only heard of rumors, but Override and Bluestreak have seen firsthand the devastation left behind by the creators of this sound. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Jazz turned the bot around as he crushed swatted the nibbler and crushed it under his foot. "Insecticons…"

"Insecticons! Swarm!" Hundreds of Insecticons started to infest the area as some started to eat away at the Presidium while the majority of them started to attack the Autobots themselves.

Without hesitation the Autobots started to destroy as many of the Insecticons as they could while keeping themselves free of the little buggers. The swarm had become almost impossible to simply shot down as one of the drones was being consumed alive by Insecticons. Vibes was the first to replace her rifle for her blades as she began slicing through the Insecticons.

* * *

><p>Megatron and Optimus had continued their struggles away from the populated areas clashing mace and ax. "Look Prime, even now, far from our own homeworld, our struggle continues as fiercely as it did before. Are you truly willing to die for these worthless creatures, Optimus? They see us as abominations, creations that should never be. I ask you again, my brother, would you be willing to die for one of these fleshlings?"<p>

Optimus tried to drive his ax into Megtron's spark as the mace deflected the swig with one of its spines. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, Megatron. We will not let you or any of your Decepticons endanger any more lives. We will win. We must win."

Megatron easily pushed Optimus back as he tried to convince his former friend. "Listen to reason, Optimus. Look around you. Lives are being lost even as we speak, both organic and Cybertronian. We can end this now if you submit or flee. But if you chose to fight, one shall fall."

Optimus was hesitant for moment. The ability to end all of this needless death…It was for half an astrosecond that this thought went through his processors but in his spark he knew better, "No. I will not leave the chance that you will back out of your word. We will protect the lives of as many as we can with ours."

Megatron was displeased, "If that is your choice. You will suffer for it!" bringing down his mace in a mighty swing.

* * *

><p>Kasumi couldn't help but feel weird about all of this. "Man, to travel into a place only the keepers go through, and I thought I'd been in everything…"<p>

Tali was rather reluctant to even ask but she was hoping Legion might have more insight, "Legion, do the geth have any data about the internal workings of the Citadel?"

Legion continued down the path as it coldly replied, "No. Our data on the Citadel is limited to data recorded by geth prior to the Morning War and open extranet files. Heretic geth have yet to integrate back with us. We doubt they will have data not already available to C-Sec officials."

"So we're in the dark, and with no idea as to where 'it' is?"

Legion continued to lead the others, stopping at an intersection before turning left, "We are following the Decepticon energy signature detected by the Autobots. Our sensors indicate we will reach the external perimeter within the next minute. Alert. We will encounter a patrol within seconds. Advise we prepare our weapons."

The trio had their weapons at the ready as shadows loomed out of the hallway they were traveling. As they got closer the shadows became clearer until three keepers walked around the corner. Kasumi lowered her Locust, "Really? I was expecting Decepticons. So where are these Decepticons?"

Legion was not fooling, "They are the Decepticon energy signatures." The black eyes of the keepers now turned purple as the Decepticon symbol appeared on their chest. The three keepers charged at Kasumi but Legion and Tali were able to gun them down. "OK, keepers are evil now…good to know."

Even though the Decepticons had controlled the keepers somehow, the caretakers of the Citadel still disintegrated themselves upon expiring. "Well that explains the unusual spike in their numbers. Now we need to find a way of undoing whatever they did."

"We do not know. We must continue on and find the source of the corruption. Only then will the Citadel be out of Decepticon control." The geth continued on as though nothing had happened.

Tali helped Kasumi to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"A little shocked, but I think I'll live." She wasn't anticipating any danger from the keepers but now they have to be extra alert as Legion continued to the center of the 'corruption'.

* * *

><p>The Insecticon swarm seemed to only be getting bigger despite the numbers the team was destroying. The Insecticons were consuming their fallen and sections of the Presidium to create more clones for the swarm. "Damn things just don't know how to stay down!"<p>

Jazz sliced two more as he yelled, "Vibes we've got to find the originals. Think you can find them?"

"I'll try but I need time to sift through all of this noise."

"You heard her bots, hold 'em off so she can find the Cons." Vibes moved herself behind the others as they continued to destroy Insecticons. The noise was rather hard to listen to as the grinding of metal and chirping but behind it all there was a pattern. At least three very distinct patterns but the sheer numbers of them was distorting the sound the most.

"Got 'em. Three bots. Next to the lake. Override!" The two fembots rushed through the thick of the swarm as the others provided backup.

The swarm now focused on Vibes and Override but with the marksmanship and precision of the Special Operations team, the Insecticons were chopped down, clearing a path for them. Vibes identified the three Cons to Override before slicing another Insecticon trying to eat her face.

Override pulled out her rifle and took aim. Her first shot was blocked by one of the swarm but her second shot made contact with her intended target, disabling a third of the swarm by eliminating the one. Vibes was able to disable the third Insecticon, weakening the swarm incredibly. With so few Insecticons in their way Bluestreak took his chance to eliminate the one that was protected from Override before. Unfortunately the swarm now was moving to protect the last active Insecticon, spinning around it.

The Insecticon transformed into his robot form as the two large pincers around his head started to spark electricity. "You may think you have weakened us, but you are sorely mistaken. Mistaken. I alone can control the swarm. Swarm. You have only sealed your doom. Doom."

Bolts of lightning struck many of the disabled clones as they suddenly buzzed with life again and began their attack against the Autobots once more. "This guys really starting to get my gears grinding."

The Insecticon boasted as his strengthened swarm attacked again, "Yes, Autobots. I will make more Insecticons from your shells and soon this entire station will be used to create the largest swarm of all. All. Be honored to help in this glory. Glory."

"And I think you should get your vocal processor fixed buddy. That stutter thing is getting real annoying."

The Insecticon raised his arm, "Well see if this is more annoying. Annoying." The swarm that wasn't protecting him began to lift another member of the team into the air as they quickly ripped him into scrap metal and consumed him. "Now come, Autobots, join us. Us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Can the Decepticons hold their dominance over the Autobots or will Legion, Tali and Kasumi be able to tip the tide against them. Also for those who couldn't tell, Shrapnel is the last surviving 'thinking' Insecticon. If you don't know who that is, look him up on a wiki.

For any interested in finding me on the multiplayer side of Mass Effect, PM me and I'll pm my gamertag.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay everyone, I'm sorry for the delay and all but I had writer's block and I was playing ME3 several times. I do dislike the ending, though if Bioware took the time to expand on it more than what it was and not pull out the Starchild or Normandy bs it would be better, IMO.

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Starscream made contact with his other as he hid himself from the others. "Can you read me? I've got control of the station. Now what am I supposed to do?"<p>

"Excellent. I'm moving closer to one of the relays as we speak. I had little faith in that fool, Nazara. His failure was assured when he lost control of the keepers. I started my flight to the closest relays the moment he reported he couldn't activate the Citadel relay. So when I give you the signal, shut down the entire relay network. My fleet will obliterate the defenders around the Citadel, and then we will help you destroy Megatron."

Starscream originally had little faith in this other him, but if he truly comes through, he'll have to think of a means of destroying him as a precaution. Cutting the channel, Starscream turned his attention back to the Autobots as they continued their attempt to save the organic creatures below.

* * *

><p>A red Autobot car skid past a group of Decepticons as he called out to a fellow yellow Autobot car racing beside him, "Hey, Sunstreaker?"<p>

"Yeah, Sideswipe?"

"What do you call two Autobots and a Decepticon?"

"I don't know. What?"

Sideswipe pulled out his blade as Sunstreaker grabbed his blaster, "A Decepticon scrap pile!" Sideswipe decapitated the Con as Sunstreaker blasted a few holes into his body. "Alright! The unstoppable brothers strike again!"

As the two were celebrating their victory over a Decepticon, a Brute tried to blindside the two with his hammer. Instead Ironhide knocked the Con down as he used his shotgun to blow his head to pieces. "You two stop goofing off! If you don't watch yourselves you're going to turn into slag!"

* * *

><p>As more civilians tried to shove their way into Broadside, the massive Autobot had to shut his doors. "Sorry organics, but I'm already pushing my flight capacity with the last seventy passengers or so."<p>

"Have no fear, for the amazing Sky Lynx is near." The blue cat of the transport section jumped out of the conflict as it rushed its way to the gathered organics. The cat shifted back into the transport form as the shuttle shouted, "All aboard! I will land to provide more carrying capacity. Broadside, you should return to the Ark now. I will fly as your escort."

"Alright everybody, hang tight!"

* * *

><p>The Autobot shuttle took off as Brawl rallied the other Decepticons, "Keep up the assault! Do not give the Autobots any ground! Fight for the honor of Megatron!"<p>

Scrapper, the Constructicon leader, shouted, "Constructicons, merge for the kill!"

The six green and purple Cons jumped up as shifted into new forms fusing together. Two of them formed legs as two combined into the body and the last became arms. A V shaped crest had traveled from the Nemesis to attach onto the chest as a head pulled itself out of the body, "Nothing can withstand the might of Devastator!"

The Devastator started to crash through the Citadel, stomping Autobots and C-Sec agents indiscriminately. Hot Spot contacted one of the Autobots still on the Ark. "First Aid! We need your help!"

* * *

><p>"And that should keep you stable…"<p>

First Aid then received a transmission, "First Aid! We need your help!"

"Not now Hot Spot. I'm helping fixing up the injured and…"

"We've got Devastator out here and you're not going to have many left to fix!"

"I'll be there in a breem." First Aid finished the patch as quickly and effectively as he could. "Ratchet, I've got to get out there!"

Ratchet grasped First Aid's hand, "Go. Keep as many lives safe. And stay safe yourself." The medic raced off as quickly as he could to reunite with his fellow Protectobots.

* * *

><p>Optimus bashed Megatron's mace again as he tried to strike his twisted spark. "It's over, Megatron. Submit!"<p>

"No Prime." Megatron led Optimus' ax into the floor as he took a step back. "Look Optimus. Look at the carnage our soldiers have brought. And now for your finest failure. Soundwave proceed with the plan!"

"Affirmative." Soundwave led Grimlock away from his other Dynobots to disable the massive Autobot. Soundwave blasted Grimlock with sonic pulses to render the brute nonfunctional for a time. Grimlock screamed out in pain as his audio receptor overloaded, causing him to fall to the ground. "Operation: Finale." Soundwave may have provided the command frequency for the Citadel's keepers to Starscream, but his signal will override anything Starscream may attempt.

* * *

><p>Kasumi was finishing one of the keepers just as a second one was about to grab her from behind. Just as the arms were about to close around her, the keeper stopped. All of the keepers stopped in mid action. Without hesitation they all left the area and returned to the core.<p>

"What just happened? The Decepticons ring the dinner bell?"

"Negative. Decepticons have started to produce a new signal. Keepers appear to be responding to the signal and carrying out their orders."

"The only problem is what those orders are." Tali still didn't like any of this. "Come on, we should follow them. As long as they don't decide to attack again, I think we can find what's controlling them."

"We concur, Creator-Tali'Zorah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Cybertron, Shockwave proceeded to use the energon cubes sent by Megatron to energize Cybertron's core as a distraction team led by a group of Insecticons kept the Autobots bunkered down at Iacon. "Barrage. How is the siege of Iacon going?"<p>

"We are holding just outside the wall. It seems the Autobots believe this to be a full-scale assault, thanks to the swarm. They are treating it with their utmost attention. Just as you had planned, Shockwave."

"Excellent. Everything is progressing as expected. Now we must wait for Megatron's command." Just then Shockwave's ears perked up he picked up Soundwave's signal. "The wait is over fellow Decepticons. Megatron has summoned us and we will answer his call."

"But how? We were ordered to hold Kaon and Cybertron," asked the confused Duocon, Flywheels.

"Do not worry my creation. Our lord was wise in ensuring the knowledge of his true plans to be trusted in the processors of few." Shockwave's optic turned to Cybertron's core as the rest of the energon cubes were force fed into its circuits. "Now is the time to reactivate Cybertron and its dormant propulsion systems. All Decepticons. Brace for acceleration!"

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus rallied the Wreckers and the other Autobots as they valiantly defended Iacon. "Come on Autobots! Don't let a single Decepticon breach our defenses!"<p>

Roadbuster was plowing through the Decepticons but started to notice a pattern as he counted his kills. "Hey, Magnus! Something's wrong with the Cons."

The younger member of the Wreckers, Pyro, shouted, "I haven't noticed anything different about them. They blow up just as well."

One of the few tanks still firing however did notice as well, "No. We've only been blasting Insecticon clones and a few drones. I haven't seen too many real Decepticons. I don't even see Shockwave. This assault is a farce."

"Yeah, the only question left to ask Guzzle is what Shockwave doesn't want us to know about."

Before the Autobots could speculate anything, a massive quake started to shake Iacon. The Depticons seemed to have anticipated this as Autobots fell off the wall trying to keep their balance. "What in the name of Primus was that?"

A transmission activated over Autobot channels, "Ultra Magnus, I believe I have a theory."

"Lay it out for us, Glyph."

She had to pull out her old notes as she continued with her explanation while safely within Iacon command. "During one of my archeological ventures into the interior of Cyberton, I believe Thundercraker was with me on this endeavor. Neither the less, we had found evidence that pointed to Cybertron actually being mobile long before the first Cybertronian was activated. We never found the control systems but we had hypotheses as to where it could possibly be. It isn't outside the realm of possibility that the Decepticons did actually find the control center. Now they wish to move Cybertron, to where is something only they know."

Ultra Magnus turned to the others before firing on the Decepticons, "We need to clear out these Cons and fast! Wreakers!"

* * *

><p>Back within the Citadel, Legion and the others found the source of corrupted keepers. They were massive purple crystalline structures that seemed to spread from the various terminals. The keepers were hard at work to keep a portal that was being produced by the Citadel's hidden mass relay. "Keelah." A world could be seen moving toward this portal.<p>

"Cybertron."

"Wait, what?"

Legion politely answered, "That planet is Cybertron. Homeworld of the Cybertronians."

Tali carefully moved closer to one of the monitors while keeping her eyes on the keepers at work. "It looks like the planet is moving to the portal."

Legion examined it as he calculated it. "Yes. Cybertron is moving. We do not have enough data to speculate how. We must shut the portal down."

Kasumi wasn't sure if that was entirely a bad thing, "Well if Cybertron does cross the portal then the Autobots won't have to leave us. I'm only worried about it crushing into the Citadel."

"So would the Decepticons." Legion started to interface with an open console, "With Cybertron now mobile, Decepticon forces will threaten all life. We cannot let this happen." As Legion tried to shut down the portal it was attacked by two keepers that seemed to be passing by.

Tali blasted one off of Legion with her shotgun, freeing the geth's arm to break the neck of the second keeper. Soon more Decepticon controlled keepers started to move on the squad. Kasumi picked a few off with the Locust giving Tali and Legion time to join her and cover their backs. Legion had enough time to begin deciphering the data. "Unit-Vibes. We have encountered a problem. Decepticons have gained control over the caretakers of the Citadel. We have found strange purple crystalline covering several terminals. Advise."

"Sounds like the Decepticons have infected the Citadel with Dark Energon. So that's what those Cons were up to. Whatever you do Legion, don't touch the crystals. Especially Tali'Zorah or Kasumi. I don't want to even imagine what that corrupt energon might do to them. Destroy those crystals carefully, we'll try to counter act the corruption as so as we have a moment."

"Affirmative. Creator-Tali'Zorah. Kasumi Goto. New objectives. Terminate all infected keepers. Destroy all Dark Energon crystals. Autobot aid will come as soon as possible."

"Well that's reassuring."

"We must delay until Autobots can provide a possible solution to the Dark Energon."

* * *

><p>"Jazz."<p>

"I heard. Does any bot have a plan to finishing these buggers fast?"

"I've got one." Bluestreak moved closer to Vibes to whisper it to her, "You said you 'heard' the control signal before right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well if you could generate a strong enough vibration to disturb the Con's control for a few milli-cycles we should have a shot at killing him, or we're all scrap."

"I've never generated vibrations on that scale before. I don't even know how long it will last." Bluestreak just smiled to her, uncaring of the matter. "I'll keep it up as long as I can. Ready?"

"I was built ready…" Vibes had to brace her finger into the floor as her body started to vibrate. The vibration seemed to be working as the swarm started to lose its direction, some falling to pieces as other crashed into one another.

"NO, what is happening? Happening?" The Insecticon was starting to panic now, alone against multiple Autobots. Bluestreak was already sprinted toward the lone Con with a blade ready to skew him. In a desperate attempt to survive, the Insecticon started unleash his electric fury against Bluesteak. But Bluestreak didn't stop, just barely having enough time to block some of the bolts with his blade. Even with the blade taking the brunt of the charge, the current continued into Bluestreak himself.

Override had an opening to fire a round at the Inseticon's head before Bluestreak fried to a crisp. Override's shot took the Insection's head clean off, sending it into the water behind it. "Bluestreak!" The team rushed over to their now collapsed comrade to check his systems. "That was reckless you idiot!"

Bluestreak still carried a charge from the electricity, but he couldn't help but laugh, "Well I knew I had some of the best sharpshooters watching over me."

Jazz nodded to the ailing bot before turning back to look at the tunnel. "Alright team, someone get him back to the Ark. I'll travel down the tunnel to find our friends."

"Jazz that space is small and…"

"And no one else here will fit. I'll have to say in vehicle mode the entire time, but I think I can manage. Stay safe Autobots." Jazz transformed and zoomed off into the tunnels, relying on his sensors to guide him.

* * *

><p>"What have you done, Megatron?"<p>

Megatron gazed upon the small opening in the Citadel's arms that channeled the energy to create the portal with Cybertron in view. "I have ensured Cybertron will never go dark again. This galaxy has plenty of energy sources for us to use. And now, with Cybertron mobile once more, we can show the galaxy we are the supreme beings in the universe!"

"You're insane."

"No, Optimus. I am the one will revive Cybertron and show the galaxy that I, Megatron, am it's one true ruler!"

"What about the Reapers?"

Megatron almost seemed glad to hear Optimus bring them up. "What about them? I used them. They gave me all that I needed and now I will crush them as I will you." Megatron's mace quickly swung at Optimus the first chance he got. Instead of taking him by surprise Optimus was able to block his attack before he attempted to finish the megalomaniac. Optimus rushed Megatron as he made him fall into the lake with him.

* * *

><p>First Aid finally arrived on the frontlines. The other Protectobots detected him as they moved into positions. "Alright team, time for Defensor."<p>

The five bots formed together creating a new titan equal in size to Devastator. "Defensor online. Must protect organics and Autobots." Almost completely ignoring the small Decepticons, Defensor made a beeline straight for Devastator. "Devastator will be stopped."

"Defensor is no match for Devastator." Devastator then grabbed an Autobot as it used him as a shield, preventing Defensor from attack. It worked for a time as Devastator landed a few good blows.

Then out of the blue an attack from the air happened. "You dare use an Autobot as a shield Decepticon! I will see to it you will not see the end of the solar-cycle when I, Sky Lynx, am through with you."

Sky Lynx's harassment of Devastator gave Defensor the opportunity to free their captured comrade and push Devastator back. Ironhide rallied the other bots to an offensive push, "Autobots, we've got them cringing! Don't let up, we've get to show them we aren't done yet!"

Crashing through a wall, Slug appeared after ramming a Decepticon with his horns. "Me Slug turn Decepticons into slag!" The other Dynobots crashed in as they turned the tide against the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>Soundwave's sound blast did knock down the mighty Grimlock but he miscalculated how long the effect would last against his new form. Grimlock was pulling himself back up, transforming into his robot form. But being the warrior that he was, he began to gloat at Soundwave for his attempt. "You no fair, Soundwave. Me Grimlock wanted to fight Megatron. You interfere. Now me Grimlock show you why me leader of Dynobots!" A flaming blade sliced the air. Soundwave was barely able to dodge the attack just as the blade scrapped against his back.<p>

"Slugfest, Overkill, Buzzsaw. Eject. Operation: Annihilation." The three Recordicons popped out of Soundwave, ready for a fight. But Grimlock didn't care. He just wanted to crush Soundwave now for making a fool of him. He sent Buzzsaw flying with a left hook as he crushed Overkill under his foot and rammed his blade into Slugfest.

Grimlock predicted the spy would try and attack now, avoiding the missiles from his shoulder mount and moving closer to Megatron's trusted comm officer. Grimlock sunk his blade into Soundwave's blaster arm as he pulled him into his knee. He grabbed Soundwave's head and started to ram him against the wall repeatedly while he slowly crushed it. Grimlock took the time to tell the Decepticon, "You weak, Soundwave. Using Recordicons to fight your battles. No honor. Me Grimlock no like cheaters. Now join the Well of Allsparks."

Just as Grimlock was about to crush Soundwave's head he received a transmission from one of his Dynobots. "Grimlock, it me Swoop. Decepticons putting up good fight. Autobots losing ground. We can't hold much longer. Devastator, Brutus and Menasor fighting. Not much time."

Grimlock snarled at Soundwave, "Lucky day, Soundwave. Me Grimlock return soon to finish what I start. Better remain." Grimlock violently tossed the battered Con to the ground as he rushed off to find his team.

Soundwave was slow to recover from Grimlock's brutal assault. Soundwave was fortunate that Grimlock doesn't check transmission markers as Blaster could have easily detected the various rushed distortion in the faked call Soundwave created. The beaten Con recovered Buzzsaw and dragged himself back to the Nemesis to recover from this devastating defeat and the loss of two of his Recordicons.

* * *

><p>Without Soundwave manipulating the Citadel any longer, Starscream took complete control of the Citadel as he hid himself away from the fighting. "Alright me, I've got complete control now. Are you close?"<p>

"Give us a few more cycles. We have to alter the relay to bypass normal travel restrictions."

"Well you better hurry. Soundwave did something and this Citadel of yours created a portal, with Cybertron in view."

"Why did Megatron do that?"

Starscream turned back to watch Autobots and Decpticons slaughtering one another, "I don't know, but I just know he's up to something."

"Ignore his plans, but for the time being leave it until I tell you. With us in control of the Citadel, the galaxy will be ours to rule."

"Yes…us…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Even the might Soundwave takes a beating ever now and then, but rarely is he ever hurt to such a degree, but his opponent was Grimlock. Megatron's true intensions are finally revealed and without help from the Autobots, they might not be able to stop it. Well, hopefully the next update won't take so long.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Life huh, it just keeps throwing junk at ya.

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _(alien language), "talking"

* * *

><p>Grimlock crashed his way through buildings and the Decepticon ranks breathing fire and stomping anything in his path. Finally breaking through the Cons he found Devastator battling Defensor and the other Autobots. "Swoop!"<p>

There was a shriek as the flying Dynobot came for a landing. "Grimlock! Me Swoop thought you fighting Soundwave. What happened?"

"You no call…Autobots not failing in defense. Soundwave!" Grimlock violently twisted as his tail took out a Decepticon. "Where's Megaton?"

"Me Swoop lose sight while he fighting Optimus. Busy killing Seekers. Could be anywhere."

Grimlock wanted to sink his new teeth into Megatron or Soundwave, but he had to wait for the time being. "Dynobots! Show no mercy!" With Swoop back in the air, Grimlock turned to the Autobot giant, "Defensor! Protect Autobot position. Leave Devastator to us."

Grimlock transformed back to his robot form, drawing his sword and charging at Devestator's leg. Slug was not too far away, as he too charged at Devestator, ramming his horns deep into the other leg. Defensor took this moment of surprise to topple Devastator with an uppercut before falling back to the evacuation point to create a massive energy field around the defending Autobots, Shepard's squad and the civilian evacuation point. Ironhide rallied the others to continue, "Come on, push 'em back Autobots! Show the Dynobots why they joined us!" as he and others rushed out of the shield to engage the Decepticons once more.

* * *

><p>Dropshot was getting restless now as he watched more injured Autobots arrive within the Ark. Dropshot pushed his tending nurse away from himself, "That's it, I'm going out there!"<p>

"Calm down, Dropshot! You're still injured!"

"I ain't waiting for my damages to be fixed. They're superficial anyway. If I can fight, I'm going to fight!" Dropshot turned back to the others, "Anyone else who's game, follow me!"

Ratchet stepped in front of Dropshot halting the rally, "That's enough, Dropshot!"

"Look Ratchet, you're not gonna be able to stop me."

"I know…but many of the others are in no such conditions to continue fighting. At least not yet." Dropshot turned back to see, and Ratchet was right.

One of the injured bots barely had a functioning foot, dragging what was left as he tried to follow Dropshot's rally. Another was missing an arm and part of his face, convinced he can still do something to help. "I see your point. But I'm fighting. And you know you can't stop 'em all from leaving with me."

Ratchet moved aside, "Just try to keep as many of them alive as you can." Dropshot nodded as he clasped Ratchet's open hand. With that Dropshot transformed and rushed off to the fry. "Alright everyone, many of you still need repairs, so I'll dismiss those who can fight," much to Ratchet's dismay, he and the others started to dismiss a select few to return to the fray.

* * *

><p>Decepticon controlled keepers continued to attack the Tali's team, though some started to show visible signs of alterations. A new wave had purple exoskeletons now instead of the normal green. An occasional keeper even had spikes on their shoulders and chest along with the purple coloring. These new keepers were more difficult to put down and they seem to have in depth knowledge of combat maneuvers, coordinating the others in their strikes often used as cannon fodder. Just as Legion was about to fire on one of the crystal structures, they heard a screeching sound coming from the tunnels.<p>

The screeching got louder until suddenly there was a light as a voice shouted, "For Cybertron!" A blaze of shots flew through the air, all missing the team as they targeted infected keepers. It was Jazz in his car form, though his wheels were not touching the ground, instead he was hovering a few inches above it. "Alright team, we've got to find the source of the Dark Energon. It should be a small external device that is attached to something it shouldn't."

"Unit-Jazz. We have found a device attached to a terminal."

Jazz scanned the area to see. "Looks like a Dark Energon detpack. Now we know how the energon got into the system. Now we've got to purge it before it's too late for the Citadel."

Kasumi turned back to Jazz, "What do you mean 'too late'?"

Jazz's headlights shifted to one of the keeper bodies, "Dark Energon corrupts. I mean look at those bugs. The Dark Energon is changing their very being to perpetuate itself."

"You make it sound almost like a virus."

"It might as well be after seeing what it did to Cybertron's core. Hopefully we still have time." With them out of the way, Jazz started to fire at all of the crystals as well as the tube where the pack was. "It looks like we stopped the Dark Energon, but we still have Deception controlled bugs running around."

"They must have done something to the keepers themselves. But where?"

Legion accessed an uninfected terminal, "Creator-Tali'Zorah. We have uncovered security footage. Replaying now."

The images displayed two rather small Cybertronians, both roughly the size of a krogan, one was red and the other was blue. "_So beyond Ravage forcing us or Soundwave commanding us, why are we doing this again?_"

"_Because we don't want the Autobots going straight to the breeding grounds of those things. That and to ensure Megatron can control this station himself. Once the Dark Energon runs its course, Megatron will be the only one who can control the Citadel._"

"_Right I get that part. What I don't get is why we had to travel so far to plant one charge._"

"_Those Autobots are working with organics. This is so they don't find the bugs and undo what we did. Geez, do I have to explain everything to you?_"

Jazz's doors opened, "Now we know we're away from the target. Let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>Soundwave found his way back to the Nemesis where Rumble and Frenzy aided him back into the ship. Descending from high above, a small silver Decepticon with razor sharp fingers started to sharpen his tools, "So, ze great Zoundwave needz repair? Maybe a few modifications too?"<p>

Soundwave passed the miniscule mania's offer, "Negative Scalpel. Replacement components only."

"Oh come now, Soundwave." A dark Decepticon with four arms walked out of the shadows, two miniature arms below the primary limbs, "It's not like we ever get much of a chance to work on your chassis."

Frenzy and Ravage moved between Soundwave and the Con, "And he prefers it that way, oilfingers. Now chop-chop with the repairs so we can go back out there and start fighting. Unless you want us to make your name true for you, Flatline."

"Fine, but I had a potential new weapon just for you…"

"Negative," not even letting Flatline reveal the weapon from underneath the cloth he had covering it.

* * *

><p>Vibes and Override were left alone guarding the tunnel as the remaining few took Bluestreak back to the Ark. "You think he'll be alright?"<p>

"If it's Bluestreak you're talking about, then yeah he'll be fine. He's taken heavier hit than that. If you're talking about Jazz," Override looked back to the tunnel, "then I'm not sure. We'll just have to rely on our new little friends to keep him safe, won't we?"

"I'd be more concerned about your own safety!" High above the two there was a jet was circling them silently. It moved to attack as a volley of missiles was launched at Vibes and Override forcing the two to move out of the way.

"The tunnel!" Two of the missiles destroyed the area, collapsing the path into the Citadel. Vibes turned her rifle on the jet to try and bring it down but it was already next to her in robot form. It was Slipstream and she had that sinister smile on her face, the same smile she had when she plunged her arm through Landmine.

Slipstream jumped out of the way before Override's blade made contact. Vibes was able to grab Override's arm before the blade could damage her instead. Slipstream could only taunt the two as she hovered above them, "Oh you should be more careful. Friendly fire is a really nasty way to go. Think of the psychological scarring it leaves to the survivor."

Vibes whispered to Override, "How do you want to handle this one?"

"The same way we deal with any seeker," Override's rifle now aimed at the seeker, "close the space, clip her wings and finish her quickly."

"Easier said than done. And the others?"

"We'll just have to worry about finding a new tunnel for them to crawl out of. Now on my signal…Now!"

* * *

><p>As the planet Cybertron continued to travel toward the unknown portal, a lone Autobot was working his way toward Cybertron's core. As a patrolled walked through a corridor a shadow shifted through the area. A blade silently sliced through the air and decapitated the Cons in a single swipe. A white Autobot walked out of the shadows as he picked up a transceiver from one of the deceased Decepticons, listening in on Shockwave's broadcast, "Decepticons, we need only a few more cycles before Cybertron joins our glorious leader in this new galaxy."<p>

"Not unless I can stop you, Shockwave." The Autobot crushed the transceiver in his hand before disappearing into the shadows again. As he moved closer to Shockwave, he turned his head back up to the portal to the strange space station when he noticed something unexpected; the portal was starting to lose its integrity.

* * *

><p>As the battles between Decepticons and Autobots continued to rage, the portal to Cybertron unexpectedly shut down. Soon systems throughout the Citadel started to shut down as well. Many Autobots and Decepticons stopped, pausing during this uncertainty. "What's going on?"<p>

"Did Lord Megatron order this?"

Megatron disengaged from his conflict with Optimus when he noticed the portal shutting down, climbing out of the lake he shouted, "What's happening! Soundwave, report!"

"Sorry sir, but Soundwave's shut down for repairs. Whatever just happened isn't our fault either."

A voice started to come from all open comm. channels, "Fools! Feast your eye upon your true leader!"

"Starscream…" Megatron aimed his fusion cannon into the air. "Show yourself coward! If you wish to take control of the Decepticons you'll have to go through me!"

"No worries, Megatron, for I plan to do just that, with a little assistance from another. To any who wishes to remain functioning, I offer you this chance to join me or parish with Megatron and the Autobots." A lone seeker appeared out of hiding from high above as it continued toward the opening that created the portal before. "To our destiny!"

"Any Decepticons who joins that traitor will be marked kill on sight!" Megatron opened fire on Starscream as he fled. Despite Megatron's threat a few of the seekers loyal to Starscream followed his lead, and as promised the other Decepticons opened fire on them. Brawl and a few of the others managed to gun a couple of the seekers down as Devastator managed to grab one, crushing him in his palm.

Optimus pulled himself out of the lake as Megatron continued to fire on the seekers who continued to follow Starscream. "Megatron!"

"We shall continue this battle another time, Optimus. Right now I have a traitor to vaporize."

* * *

><p>Slipstream, Vibes and Override completely ignored the sudden changes as the three of them continued to fight. "What's wrong? Are the poor little Autobots getting tired fighting me?"<p>

"Override?"

She loaded a new power cell into her rifle, "Yeah, we can't drag this out much longer."

"I've seen you two fight before, nothing you can do will surprise me!" Slipstream let lose a flurry of plasma bolts as both Autobots dodged the wild attack.

"She just doesn't know when to quit! Are you doing ok Override?"

Override drove into a store for cover as she prepared herself for an attack. "Keep her busy for a bit." Vibes did her best, even jumping into the lake for a time to keep Slipstream guessing as she fired into the water. With Slipstream's back toward Override, the Autobot leapt out of the building with her blade ready to strike. Slipstream turned around only for Override's blade to slice her left arm and wing.

Vibes quickly climbed out of the water just as Slipstream crashed onto the ground. Vibes stabbed both of her blades into Slipstream's right arm and left leg, immobilizing her before she had a chance to recover. Override walked over as she placed her rifle above Slipstream's optical sensor, "This is for Landmine you monster!"

Slipstream smiled at her imitate demise as she taunted her would be killer, "Go on! What are you waiting for? Don't have the parts to finish me? Let that anger out! Show me what an Autobot can do to a defenseless victim!"

Override's arm was starting to shake now, her finger twitching until Vibes grabbed her shoulder, "Override, don't. This isn't right…and you know it. Killing her won't bring Landmine back nor give him justice."

"Forget about your justice! This is about vengeance! Now either you pull the trigger now or I'll…"

Override dropped her rifle and punched Slipstream's face to shut her up. "Slipstream, you are now a prisoner of war."

Vibes smiled, "I know it's probably wasn't easy for you, but I think it's for the best."

Override turned away to ensure Slipstream couldn't hear, "I…I couldn't do it…" Override was shaking, "From afar, while she was still airborne, I wouldn't have hesitated to shot her down, but after you pinned her, I couldn't do it. I…I almost became like one of them didn't I…"

"Almost, but you didn't. That's the important part. Come on let get her restrained and locked up."

* * *

><p>Of the few seekers who dared to follow Starscream, only five managed to escape the Citadel with him as they flew toward the mass relay. Sandstrom flew closer to Starscream as he compensated the difference, "What's this thing you calm can destroy Megatron?"<p>

"All in due time, Sandstorm. Come in. Starscream do you copy?"

"Sir, you're calling yourself!"

The Citadel Fleet moved to intercept the six seekers only for the mass relay to activate. The two rings started to spin at incredible speeds before six came through. One of the ships was larger than the others, about two hics in length. The body was very slender and very aerodynamically structured despite its overall cuttlefish form as the 'arms' curved forward rather than inward below its mass. The others however were all the same, each about a vun and a half in length with only four arms though they shared a very similar form to the larger ship.

"That's all you have under your command! Only five other! We won't stand a chance against Megatron and the Autobots if they decide to combine their forces! You've doomed us all!"

"You underestimate the power we possess, my younger self. Join us, and you can have the best seat in the house. Shut down the relay network now and open the Citadel's arms so that I may gain control." Two of the smaller ships rushed to engage Citadel forces as they latched onto cruisers. They opened a section of their armor to reveal an 'eye' as power started to charge before a powerful particle beam easily cut through the armor plating before the arms started to tear into the ship.

Each seeker flew into an opening the Reapers opened for them. Starscream, landing in the largest ship, started to traverse the interior of his other's vessel. "Hey Starscream, I'm starting to get a really bad feeling in my databanks about all of this…"

"Quit you're sniveling. We are on the cusp of victory my friends."

"Coming from you that seems like a contradiction."

* * *

><p>Jazz reached the source of the Decepticon influenced keepers, and it was massive. "A machine that creates organics, now that's something."<p>

As the next keeper came out, the Decepticon symbol was on its back and chest as its eyes glowed purple. The pack covered one symbol as the other disappeared and its eyes returned to the glossy black keepers are normally seen with. "That explains that. Now how do we undo it?"

Legion left Jazz, closing his door, "We will access the keeper cloning machine and undo Decepticon alterations."

"Can you access it remotely?"

"No. Manual access required. Organic reaction time will only endanger lives. Unit-Jazz, assistance required."

The machine guns lifted from Jazz's hood, "Alright little partner, I'll give you all of the time you need."

"There must me something we can do to help you."

"Negative Creator-Zorah. You and Kasumi Goto would impede in Unit-Jazz's mobility. Any damage done to this mobile platform is acceptable. Damage to Creators or other organics is not." Legion had an M-3 Predator pistol as it examined the current locations of the keepers and of nearby Decepticon energy signals. "Unit-Jazz, we are ready."

"I just need to set the mood." Jazz's stereo started to play the dance mix for the song 'Bang Bang Boom'. "Let's kick it!" Legion got off into a sprint as it started to pick off Decepticon keepers. Jazz waited for Legion to get about halfway to the controls before he started to fire on the keepers moving to attack Legion.

Legion bashed the head of one keeper before grabbing the neck of another and tossing it into the group rushing at the geth for Jazz to finish. Legion managed to reach the controls and immediately started to pull up recent alteration. Jazz continued to keep the keepers at bay for Legion to work. Legion could see the Decepticons who did the alterations were not as technically skilled as Perceptor or some of the other Autobots Legion has worked with on the Ark. The programming was easily undone, but the number of keepers already under Decepticon control was uncertain. With his task done Legion helped clear the remaining Decepticon keepers in the area.

Tali and Kasumi left Jazz to help thin out the remaining keepers as well. With the area cleared of keepers, the remaining Decepticon controlled keepers were all busy doing whatever it was the Decepticons were forcing them to do. "One problem down, one more to go."

"No. Additional errors mounting." Legion pulled up a camera as it displayed the exterior of the Citadel with a view of the relay.

They were witnessing the destruction of the Citadel defense fleet at the hands of six massive ships. "By Primus' spark, what are those?"

"Keelah. Reapers. The Decepticons were working to help bring them here? If they reach the Citadel they'll gain control over the relay network, isolating every system and wipe us out slowly."

"Maybe not…" Jazz shut off his radio, "I'm getting mixed reports, but Megatron has declared Starscream and a handful of seekers traitors. I haven't heard anything exact, but it seems Starscream is the one working with these Reapers not Megatron."

Legion's faceplates fully opened, "Given psychological profiles of Decepticons by Unit-Ratchet, Unit-Megatron would never submit to Reaper control. It is possible Unit-Starscream has been manipulated into working with the Old Machines in an attempt to gain leadership over Decepticon faction."

"Yep, that sounds like something Starscream would be willing to do. So now what's the plan?"

Legion took the initiative, "We will remove remaining Decepticon keepers and restore Citadel functions. Unit-Jazz, please escort Creator-Tali'Zorah and Kasumi Goto back to the Ark."

"Legion, you don't have to do this alone."

"We appreciate the concern, Creator-Zorah, but actions must be taken to ensure the Old Machines do not gain control over the Citadel." Legion returned to Jazz only so it could grab its weapons from within. Ready, the geth platform marched off as it followed the energy signatures its sensors could find.

"Hey Legion," the geth stopped for Jazz, "Stay functioning little guy."

"We will attempt to return undamaged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** With the Reaper Starscream's arrival at the Citadel, the other Starscream has made his move against Megatron. Can the two deviants fulfill their desiers of conquest, or can Commander Shepard and the Autobots rally a means of defeating them.(Sorry couldn't help myself do that, but yeah, I'll try to make the next update sooner, try being the optimal word.)

About Slipstream's capture: Unlike Vibes' prior kills with similar circumstances, the Autobots had the choice of taking Slipstream prisoner. A choice a Decepticon would almost never consider.


	23. Chapter 22

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _"talking"

* * *

><p>Dropshot and the Autobot reinforcements followed the carnage as they drove into Defensor's barrier. Dropshot avoided the civilians as he jumped and transformed, "Shepard! What's going on? I see Grimlock is still smashing Cons but the others are holding. Why hasn't Ironhide called for an attack?"<p>

"He did. Things got a little complicated. Some jet, Megatron called Starscream, started to talk nonsense about being the Decepticon leader before they started firing on him and the other jets who attempted to leave with him."

"Yeah that sounds like Starscream's MO alright." After a quick survey of the Autobots within the energy shield, Dropshot lowered himself down to Shepard, "Where's Optimus?"

"Outside the barrier still." Shepard then pointed off to his left, "He's been talking with Megatron about something, though it's all been in Cybertronian."

* * *

><p>As Gimlock and his Dynobots continue to fight against the Decepticons, Optimus could be seen beside Megatron, "Please listen to reason, Megatron. We must work together if we wish to defeat this threat."<p>

"I say we can handle our own problems, Optimus. Decpticons, return to the Nemesis! We are going to finish Starscream off once and for all!" Brawl grabbed Slug by the horns as he threw him into Grimlock giving Devastator the distraction needed to kick Sludge onto Snarl. As the Cons left, Megatron turned to his adversary, "Pray that our bout with Starscream is long enough for you and these filthy creatures to leave my station."

"Do you really think I can let you do that?"

Megatron didn't even waste the energy to face Optimus, "For what little remains of our former friendship, I'll give you one last chance. Leave or face my wraith."

* * *

><p>As the rest of the Decepticons retreated, Optimus returned to the others. "Well what happened?"<p>

Optimus turned to Shepard as he lowered his head even further, "Autobots, continue with the evacuation of the organics. Once all have been transferred to the Ark have Ratchet get them out of the system. Today we shall end our conflict, once and for all."

"Now you finally say what need be said. No more running! Time to fight! Live or die now!"

"Commander, I appreciate everything you have done for Dropshot and Vibes, but now is the time for you and your team to leave this to us."

Shepard turned to face his team, as each one of them gave him a sign of understanding. "We're not going anywhere. It's time we paid back a few favors we owe you and your team ourselves."

"And if you would allow it, C-Sec will do everything in our power to help." Executor Pallin walked over outfitted in combat armor and armed with an assault rifle.

"I'm more than willing to have 'em help us, but first things first," Wheeljack's hands were full of weapons, "We need to give you guys a fightin' chance against the Cons. Uh, that is if you give the green light Prime."

"I would rather not cause more needless death among your ranks…"

Pallin fired a few rounds into the air, "Casualties are inevitable. If we can minimize it, than all the better. But I won't stand around as the Citadel is taken over by a bunch of giant machines. No offense."

"I think I can speak for my team when I say we're willing to stand at your side when they return."

Optimus paused for a moment as he looked at the gathering members of C-Sec, each one ready to lay their life down to help repel the Decepticons. "Very well. Wheeljack, provide them with defenses and weapons."

"Right away sir! Now I've been tinkering with my original modifications to these weapons and found a way to mass produce it. They won't be as effective against Cybertronian armor like Shepard's modded weapons, but they make those Cons think twice about attackin' a group of ya. Oh and here."

Pallin examined the strange trapezoidal device that easily sat in his hand, "What is this?"

"A prototype shield generator. I was never able to get it to work for an average sized Autobot, but I've had marginal success on Mini-Cons. Each one should be able to protect you from three head on shots from an average Decepticon. After that it takes at about fifteen astroseconds before it can charge back up and another four to be back to full strength if it's depleted."

* * *

><p>Without Tali or Kasumi to worry about, Legion swiftly cut through the Citadel's interior while following one of the Decepticon controlled keepers to a small gathering of them. The gathered keepers were monitoring the Citadel as it started to open for the Old Machine. Legion's calculated the likely hood of non-infected keepers attacking should he start fighting and the probability of galactic society ending should it fail here.<p>

Its processors took mere seconds to run thousands of scenarios before reaching a consensus. Legion's network transferred into the Citadel's system as it tried to fight against the keepers control as they attempted to shut the Citadel down once more. Legion's network noticed as the Decepticon warship left the station.

* * *

><p>With Megatron at the helm, the Nemesis charged straight for the largest Reaper. "Starscream will die for this. Trypticon, prepare all weapons for combat. Full charge!"<p>

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Charging all weapons. Missiles locked onto target."

"Fire!"

Every missile launched as the laser cannons fired. The massive Reaper held its own against the impressive assault as it avoided the Nemesis and aimed for the Citadel Tower.

"Turn around! I want to watch as that ship is torn to scrap!" Before the Nemesis could adjust its heading the other Reapers moved to engage them. "They wish to challenge me! Very well." Megatron opened a hatch as he jumped out and started firing on one of the Reapers, "Decepticons attack!"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? You could have finished Megatron once and for all!"<p>

"I'd forgotten how hotheaded I was back then." The Reaper Starscream displayed several video feeds, "My men should be more than a match to deal with them. And even if it isn't for long, they will keep Megatron occupied so we can gain full control over the Citadel and the Relay network."

"And what of the Autobots? Without the other Decepticons we are greatly outnumbered."

"With the Citadel under my control, and Megatron offline, I will reopen the portal to Cyberton and you will convince your Shockwave that Megatron has been slain by the Autobots and the organics. With a new Decepticon army on our side, my technology and control over the Relay network, we will rule the universe and nothing will stop us. Not even my Shockwave or the others."

Once they were within the station's arms Starsceam handed control of the keepers over to his Reaper self. Soon the Citadel's arms started to close around them, preventing any kind retaliation by Megatron or the Autobots.

* * *

><p>As the Citadel's arms closed around the Reaper, Dropshot couldn't help but laugh at himself, "Well this is probably the only time I hope the Decepticons win at something."<p>

"That's not the Dropshot I know. He'd want to take care of business himself." Vibes joked as she and Override were heading toward the Autobot line along with their prisoner in stasis cuffs. Override took Slipstream to the Ark's brig as Vibes walked to Dropshot, "So you still owe me that explanation on how you survived that shot through the spark."

Dropshot became very nervous as he tried to think of a way to explain it. "Well…ugh…remember how I got flared up about Altihex? Well before the war I use to be a construction bot. That's all I knew or cared about. One day my team was called to do some repairs on a few of the rides over at Six Lasers Over Cybertron Park. Unfortunately that was also the day a group of Minicons decided they wanted to suicide bomb beneath the most popular ride; Plasma Curve. Medics were dispatched to try and find survivors, of which there were few to speak of, and their priority was given to the survival of Cybertronians. Drones however were expendable, if need be even use them to save a Cybertronian."

"That's horrible! But how is this related to you not having a spark?"

Dropshot looked away, "Because, one of the nurse bots sent out to find us saved me…" Dropshot looked at his hands, "My original body was devastated. Legs crushed, left arm pinned by a section of track, I would have been done for if that nurse didn't save me. This body…once belonged to a high society type that was waiting for the ride, or more likely one of their servants/bodyguard. He died in the blast. The nurse knew I had a chance to survive but by the time they'd get to me I'd have bleed out. So she transferred me into the body and tagged me so I could be helped. She even went so far as to give me a false spark signature."

Vibes grabbed Dropshot's shoulder as she finally understood, "The nurse bot, she was Lightbright, the one who died trying to save the Neutral protestors."

"Yeah…that was also my first and only mission I would ever be in charge of. When that tower came down I ordered everyone to hold so I could try to save them…her. But my second, Servo took over, declaring I was not within my processors to lead and ordered an immediate evacuation of the city-state. And he died because of me…"

Vibes nudged her fist against Dropshot's shoulder, "Come on, self-loath another cycle. Right now our main concern should be to deal with that Reaper."

"And we shall." Optimus and Silverbolt joined Vibes and Shepard, "The Aerialbots will launch an assault against the Reaper giving us time to move the Council and the others to a more secured position."

Shepard turned toward see the Reapers as it latched onto the Citadel Tower, "That might work to distract it but you still don't have the fire power to stop it. And what about the Wards, any stray shots the Reaper misses hitting one of your men, it has a straight shot at them."

"We might have an answer." Soon lights flashed toward the group before the screeching of tire echoed out.

Jazz had returned as his doors opened for Tali and Kasumi, "How very kind of you sir," Kasumi noted with her mischievous smile.

"Legion's on his way to the remainin' Con keepers. If we're lucky he can gain control over the systems long enough to open up the arms for us and Megatron to deal the death blow. Funny to think we actually need him to save lives."

Miranda had her own reservations, "Even with Legion in the Citadel's systems, how can it override the Reaper without being overtaken itself?"

Tali activated her omni-tool, to which Garrus and Shepard recognized, "Vigil's data file!"

"I kept a copy of it…just in case. I gave Legion a copy too…just in case…"

"Nice job, Tali. Now we leave it up to the Autobots."

* * *

><p>Lugnut rushed off to one of these massive war ships, dodging the lasers just to get closer. The massive Deception now stood above the eye that was shooting at him moments ago as he raised his fists into the air. "In the glory of Megaton, the Decepticon Army and to cleanse this blemish, your death is required!" Both of Lugnut's fists shifted as the gravity generators in each arm started to activate. The two fist slammed, leaving an impression into the Reaper's armor just before Lugnut's punch-of-kill-everything worked to tear the Reaper and the traitor within it to pieces. The Reaper itself was tore in half by the explosions as Lugnut entered the remains to ensure the traitorous seeker was offline, blasting away with his plasma cannons at everything within his optic. "Master, I have discovered something. These Reapers have heavily protective shells but once inside they are weak, even by Autobot standards."<p>

"Excellent work Lugnut. Trypticon, let's show them why we will not be stopped by the likes of them!"

"With pleasure! All Decepticons still within, move to designated areas if you don't wish to be crushed!" Barely waiting for a full cycle to pass Trypticon transformed. As one of the Reapers tried to stop the Nemesis from transforming, Trypticon's arm grabbed the two legs as the rest of his body continued to shift. Trypticon laughed at the Reaper whom he was now equal in size to. The Reaper opened to fire on the oversized Decepticons only for the blast to be completely blocked by Trypticon's free hand. "Pathetic. Now experience true power!" Trypticon bit into the Reaper's armor as he tore away at it. With each bit ripping more metal off the seeker within the Reaper attempted to run. Thundercraker and Skywarp flew off to intercept the fleeing coward.

The sneaky Con started to examine the very circuits, "Very interesting… I'm sure Megatron will reward me for capturing this one."

As the Dark Energon detpack was placed onto a major crossroad of circuits, the Decpeticon was sent flying by a fist. "Long time no see, old friend."

"Not long enough apparently…"

As the Deceptcion picked himself up, the seeker walked into the light, "What the matter, Oil Slick? Losing your edge?"

"Or you upgraded," looking at the makeshift additions and fusion done to the seeker's entire frame. "What's the tubing for Sandstorm? Getting attached to your new friend?"

"You like. At first I was…resistant about accepting the mods, but now seeing them at work, even if Starscream didn't know about this, I think I know understand why working with them could be so…compelling." The beige colored seeker clenched his fists, "Now time for a test run…" Oil Slick took the few moments Sandstorm looked away to melt another hole within the Reaper. Sandstorm jumped down to give chase, "You can run Oil Slick, but you can't hide!"

"Who said anything about hiding?" A canister hit Sandstorm's expanded chest, releasing a cloud of green gas. Oil Slick was still on the first level as the gas seemed to have no affect against the 'improved' Sandstorm. Oil Slick jumped back out of the Reaper as Sandstorm continued his pursuit, not noticing the explosives his query left behind.

Just as Sandstorm was about to attack his weapons and engines started to fail, "What's happening?"

Sandstorm tried to transform but he was stuck. "Do you like it? A new strain of Cosmic Rust I've been working on. It has a bit of a delay to give my victims a false sense of superiority. Oh don't worry, I'm sure it'll also have an effect on your new best friend." Oil Slick was 'kind' enough to turn Sandstorm around so he could witness as Cosmic Rust started to spread across the Reaper. The Cosmic Rust quickly over took the Reapers as it tried to move, breaking one of its legs in the process. "Oh but don't worry, it won't be suffering much longer." Oil Slick had a detonator in his hand as he flashed it before Sandstorm's optics. The explosives Oil Slick left were special coated to prevent the Cosmic Rust from affecting them. Oil Slick used the Seeker's own nose to press the button, as explosions blast the weakened Reaper into pieces. As the segments drifted, the Cosmic Rust continued to eat at the remains until only particles were left. "I'll leave you to your fate, Sandstorm." Oil Slick drifted back toward Trypticon as the Cosmic Rust now covered Sandstorm entirely and his brittle body broke into pieces.

* * *

><p>Devastator grabbed the Reaper's legs for the other Decepticons to attack. The Reaper started to charge its main weapon before Megatron blasted the Reaper's firing chamber with his fusion cannon. The blast was powerful enough, but it seemed to only hurt the Reaper. "Decepticons, shot the Reaper's firing chamber when it charges!" The full might of the Decepticon forces blasted away at the Reaper as Devastator forcefully kept the chamber open with his bare hands. Devastator made the final blow as he ripped the 'eye' out and crushed it with his bare hand. With only one Reaper left, Megaton aimed his cannon at it shouting, "Decepticons, I want that Reaper under my command!"<p>

In a surprise, Trypticon grabbed the remaining Reaper by the legs as the other Decepticons attempted to find a way inside. A detcharge was planted on the Reaper that left an opening large enough for Decepticons to flood into the inside. The strike force quickly extinguished the seeker traitor as they planted Dark Energon charges throughout the Reaper. "All charges set. Decepticons pull out!"

The strike force left the Reaper just as the charges detonated. The Dark Energon quickly coursed through the Reaper. It tried to resist but the Dark Energon was too much even for the Reaper to take. The Reaper finally stopped struggling against Trypticon's hold, as it's lights turned to a dark shade of purple. Megatron landed on the Reapers as he aimed his fusion cannon on its eye, "You will serve me and me alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron. I am at yours to command."

"Excellent. Now I want Starscream's head! And I want that station!"

"It will be done." The Reaper now led the charge as Trypticon and the remaining Decepticons charged at the closed Citadel.

* * *

><p>Back on Cybertron, Shockwave attempted to reestablish the portal to Megatron, "Find the problem. I will not let Megatron down in his time of need."<p>

"We're trying but everything on our end is functioning properly. It has to be something on their side. Are we sure the Autobots aren't…"

Shockwave blasted the Con through the head, "Never question Megatron's competence." Shockwave tossed the shell aside as he started to work on the problem himself. "I see…" Shockwave turned back to the Core as he shouted, "Feed more energon into the Core. We need more power for the shift between dimensions."

A blade cut off two Decepticons' arms as a white bot kicked them off the ledge. "Didn't I say I'd be the one to stop you Shockwave."

"Indeed, I remember hearing you say that, Deadlock."

The bot twirled his blades, "The name's Drift. And your twistedness ends today."

"A single Autobot with only blades against me and my elite? The odds of your survival are not even worth my processors to calculate." Shockwave took aim at Drift, who had ten mechanometer distance between the two, putting the melee combatant at a huge disadvantage.

"Who said anything about being alone?"

Shockwave's ears twitched just moments before an explosion took out the eastern wall as more Autobots started to attack. "Autobots, stop them!"

Shockwave spotted only a small band of Autobot elites, but even so, he wasn't going to take any chances, "You Autobots think you've won. This is merely a delay for your demise. Decepticons, move out!"

Shockwave blasted an Autobot in the face before transforming and flying off to return to Kaon as the stragglers tried to follow. A white and blue advanced-helicopter fired a few missiles to chase after Shockwave knowing full well they would not reach their target. The chopper changed to his robot form, which eerily resembled Shockwave's build, including his single optic face. "Not bad, for a former Decepticon." The blue cyclops started to try and siphon what data he might be able to in the Con's haste to retreat. "How unexpected…"

"What it is Whirl?"

"Given these calculations, it seems that Shockwave planned to send himself and maybe a small group through to aid Megatron at that strange station that appeared in the massive space bridge earlier. He was about five strokes away from finishing. Lucky he doesn't have a second hand."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Even a Reaper Destroyer is powerless against the might of Dark Energon. Will this be the new army Megatron has been looking for, or will the Dark Energon be too much for the Reapers to handle?


	24. Chapter 23

Astrosecond~ .498 seconds, milli-cycle~1 sec, cycle~1 min, breem~ 8.3 minutes, mega-cycle~1 hour, meta-cycle~1\2 hours, solar cycle~1 day, day~ 20 hours, orbital cycle~ 1 month, gigacycle~ 1 year, deca-cycle~10 years, vorn~ 83 years, stellar cycle~400 year, mechanometer~ 1 meter, vun~ hectometer, hic~ 1 kilometer

_Thoughts,_ _'binary code', _"talking"

* * *

><p>Legion broke the neck of the last Decepticon keeper and moved to one of the stations to begin its work. The Prothean data overrode all of the Reapers commands as it quickly opened the Citadel arms. As it did more keepers entered the area to clean up the mess left behind, tossing the remains into protein vats for processing. "Unit-Jazz. Station control achieved. Citadel arms opening now."<p>

* * *

><p>The Starscreams witnessed the Citadel's wards opening despite everything Reaper Starscream attempted. "What's happening? Do something!"<p>

"Don't you think I'm trying? Now we're exposed to an attack by Megatron…" A missile off the port side collided with them as a volley of shots and missiles joined it. "Autobots. Starscream, you'll have to deal with them."

"Alone? Are you insane? Even I am no match against so many of them at once."

"Don't worry about that. You won't be for long." A hatch opened between the Reaper's legs as a swarm of round vessels with wings flew out. "Now go, deal with this nuisance."

* * *

><p>"Now this is what I'm talking about!"<p>

"Keep your head in the zone Air Raid, keep moving and don't let them get a beat on you."

"Ha! You're talking to an ace here, I'm not letting some washout orb take me out." Air Raid soon had one tailing him as he lead it to crash into another that was chasing Skydive.

"But do you think you're a match for me Autofools!" Starscream now joined the fray as he shot down Aerialbots left and right, even transforming and using his sword to clip a few wings.

The Reaper itself also joined the fight, despite its cumbersome size, the legs moved rather quickly as it tried to fire its weapon on the pestering Aerialbots flying around it. Powerglide's stunt work seemed to be useful for a change as the red spitfire dodged around the Reaper's attack and the fighter support.

The fighting seemed rather even until a powerful blast was directed at the Reaper, knocking one of its arms to miss. It was one of the smaller Reapers as it was leading a charge for the Decepticons, with Megatron on its bow, "If you Autobots value your lives, I'd suggest you leave this to us."

With the arrival of the Decepticons and their converted Reaper slave, Starscream quickly retreated back inside the Reaper, "We have a problem!"

"You don't think my sensors can't detect the blast from my own solider? Come here." The hallways light up for Starscream to follow. "With Trypticon here, I doubt I'll be able to survive this encounter but I want to pass on a gift to you."

Starscream turned the corner and found him. Starscream took a step back in horror and disgust, "What happened to you?"

"Progress…" The body detached itself from the wall as parts fell off him with every step he took. The 'upgrades' were far more extensive than the Megatron that contacted them. What little remained of the frame and armor moved to grab something to reveal the various tubes and wires directly attached to nearly every point of his back, even one going through an optic, directly into this cranial chamber. A data drive popped out, "Here is data on how the mass relay network, the Citadel and how the two correspond with one another."

"But…"

"No time to explain everything now." The stripped arm reached out to Starscream, "Don't worry; I'll be with you when you need me…" A wire had snuck around Starscream as it attached a chip to his central processor.

Starscream jetted out of the Reaper as the Autobots and Decepticons continued to pound away at it. Neither side could give chase as the Reaper's fighters kept them from following. Starscream managed to escape the Citadel as he retreated to the remoteness of open space.

The Reaper's forces were dwindling as Trypticon forcefully tore the Reaper off the Citadel Tower. The Decepticons unleashed a barrage of attacks against the Reaper to no end as they finally broke through the armor plating. Trypticon dug his claws into the opening as he tore the hole even wider. Megatron entered the rift as he was now face to face with the disfigured form. "Look at yourself. Pathetic."

"It's good to see you once more, Lord Megatron. It's been too long since I last gazed upon your glor…"

Megatron smashed his fist into Starscream's face. "Enough of your babble. Now where is he?"

"Who?"

"Starscream. And don't toy with me and tell me it's you. I'm looking for the idiot that you seemed to convince to defect from me," aiming his fusion cannon at the wall Starscream's face was attached to.

The disfigured monstrosity started to laugh, "You think controlling this station will do you any good? Even with that slave at your command, only one such as I can command the Citadel. Even if you were to somehow convince me to work for you, Harbinger will overtake you and what few Decepticons you have. This place will be your grave."

Megatron smirked as he lowered his fusion cannon slightly, just so Starsream's optics were no longer obscured, "You think I didn't account for such a point. Laserbeak!" The Recordicon popped out of a wall panel as he flew out of the hole and returned to Soundwave. "Now I have no reason to let you live."

"Very well. But know this Megatron before you destroy me, even with the Citadel under your command, Harbinger would simply reprioritize his targets to include the Citadel for the initial invasion. Shockwave and the others are limited by the network, but you aren't. Why localize yourself to become an easy target, why not use that one advantage to its full potential."

"Why help me now, just before I kill you?"

"Because, I have already lost. There's no point in lying now. I might as well give you some help before my termination…"

Megatron blasted the head as a hole was melted through it and the walls behind, "Noted." Megatron flew out of the Reaper, "Trypticon, finish it!" Trypticon opened his mouth as he charged the weapon to full power. The captured Reaper opened fire on the larger Reapers before Trypticon unleashed his full furry, vaporizing the Reaper's body. "Decepticons, gather the pieces, take everything piece of scrap from the Reapers. I have business that requires my attention." Megatron floated toward the Citadel as the Aerialbots moved in his path. "I wish to speak with Optimus," removing his fusion cannon from his arm.

* * *

><p>"Prime, you can't do this!"<p>

"Yeah, at least take someone with you for backup."

Optimus stopped Vibes and Ironhide, "No, Megatron wishes to speak to me. I will respect his wishes though keep your optics out for anything from the other Decepticons. The Aerialbots will also be there."

Optimus Prime met Megatron on one of the Ward's docks as Aerialbots continued to keep guard of him and his fusion cannon. "Prime, I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"What is it now, Megatron?"

Megatron did not even bother to look at Optimus as he watched his Decepticons gather the remains of the Reapers destroyed while also keeping the Citadel Fleet at bay. "Our war will have to wait for the time being. It seems these Reapers may prove to be more of a threat then I first anticipated." Megatron finally turned to Prime, "I shall allow the organics to hold the Citadel, for now, so that I may remind these Reapers why I shall rule all. I would advise you to stay out of my way. I'd hate to hear you were destroyed by the Reapers and not by man hands."

Megatron reacquired his fusion cannon while throwing the Aerialbot at Optimus before flying back to the Nemesis. "Aerialbots, don't let him escape!"

"Let him go," Optimus pulled himself and the other Aerialbot up as he watched the Nemesis and the Reaper leave the system. "The Decepticons are no longer our only concerns."

* * *

><p>Alone, Starscream drifted through the vastness of space speaking aloud to himself, "What a fine mess this is, alone, stranded and without energon. What was he thinking, sending me alone out here, to do what?"<p>

"To be the deceitful, sneaky, and clever bot I know you are."

Starscream quickly transformed into his robot form as he took aim wherever he could, "Who said that! Show yourself!"

"Relax, it's only me."

A hologram of Starscream appeared before his optics. "What, how are you here?"

A tingling sensation started to tickle Starscream's neck, "Through that device. I left a portion of myself with you to help you with your plans."

"My plans? My plan was to take over the Citadel and eliminate Megatron and those accursed Autobots in one fell swoop. My plan fell to pieces when you arrived with only five ships at your disposal! Now I'm going to shut down due to a lack of power."

The hologram floated around, "You don't have to worry about that. Fuel is readily available, you just have to know where to look. And as for plans, this was merely a setback. We can still eliminate Megatron and the Autobots, but we'll need some help from Shockwave."

"I thought you were trying to remove Shockwave from power?"

"I still am. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend, for now. Shockwave will see Megatron as a potential threat to his leadership to the other Decepticons, so all you have to do is convince him that you now seek to work for him to remove Megatron and that you would dedicate the Deception forces to him. That of course will be a lie, so that Shockwave and his forces fight instead."

Starscream started to think about it as he turned to the nearby star, "And how exactly would I remove Shockwave?"

"You'll have to gain Shockwave's trust, and make up an elaborate story about planning to pledge the Decepticons to him after eliminating Megatron and me. Shockwave will want to eliminate Megatron personally, so before the battle, plant explosives within Shockwave's new superstructure and let the two fight for a while before destroying both and assuming full control over the Reapers."

"I like you're thinking." Starscream transformed back into the starfighter form as jetted off to meet the Reapers before they start the invasion.

* * *

><p>With Legion reunited with the others within the Ark, Optimus spoke with Shepard, "Commander, I must thank you once more for assisting Vibes and Dropshot in their hour of need. And I promise the full support of the Autobots when the Reapers arrive."<p>

"Thank you, Optimus. But what will you do now? And what about the captured Decepticons?"

Prime looked out to the nebula, "Now, we find a new planet to call home. The Decepticons will be punished for their crimes, but that time will come after we reestablish ourselves. Megatron will no doubt plan something, but he too realizes the Reapers will be a threat even he cannot ignore."

Shepard smiled as he looked out to the nebula as well, "Well one day, the Reapers and the Decepticons will no longer threaten anyone ever again." Prime only nodded as he continued his gaze.

Vibes, Dropshot and a few of the others Autobots were saying their goodbyes to the Normandy's crew, with Dropshot kicking it off, "Well, it's been an interesting ride with y'all. Have to say, you've impressed me with what organics are capable of pulling off. I hope we can work with each other again real soon."

Vibes wasn't as loud, lowing herself to her knees as she leant out her fingers, "Tali'Zorah, Legion, I'm glade our paths crossed when they did." Vibes stared to smile as Tali and Legion grabbed her fingers, "Maybe one day they will again. But until then, my the fortunes of Primus smile upon you and your friends."

"Thanks, and good luck to you too Vibes."

Grunt however had other ideas, "Hey Warpath, I've got a planet I'm sure you will like. A sunny world with lots of old ruins and stuff to blow up."

"Sounds fun! Where is it?"

"Not too far from here. Just a mass relay jump away to Tuchanka. My people's home."

"Your homeworld, huh? If your people are as fun as you, I'm sure I'll feel right at home there."

Kasumi was sitting on Jazz's shoulder, "Aw come on, I think the two of us should partner up. Just for a little while."

"Me and a kleptomaniac," Jazz could only laugh, "Sorry but I'd probably slow you down. Especially with the space I need."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kasumi jumped off as she grabbed onto Jazz's arm before dismounting to the floor. "I hope your people can start over on this new world when you find it."

"I'm sure we will. We are adaptable after all."

"You mean, transformable."

* * *

><p>Within the Ark's brig, Crumplezone and Ransack laughed at Slipstream who had been placed into a cell by herself, "Oh, the great Slipstream, now a common frizz-rat like the rest of us."<p>

Slipstream seemed to ignore the idiot as she just lied there on the ground. "Uh…Ransack, she ain't moving."

"That's cause you gotta rattle the cage big guy. So shake 'em up real good!"

Crumplezone started to shake the area before the Autobot guard finally shouted, "Keep it down you!"

"Why should we listen to you, Autobot?"

"Because," The yellow Autobot turned around as his body shifted to reveal a Decepticon symbol on his blue back and his head spun a complete 180 as his face shifted to match, "I'm here to help."

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Counterpunch."

"Hey it's not easy to smuggle all of your weapons here and jam the brig's security long enough for me to get you all out," unlocking Slipstream's cell as he started to undo her stasis cuffs. "Got you a special present too," tossing her left arm, "Figure Soundwave or one of the mechanics on the Nemesis can reattach it for you."

"Hey, he was an Autobot just a moment ago! Why should we trust him!"

Counterpunch jumped at Ransack's cell, startling the bot to the floor, "Do you think Soundwave is Megatron's only source of information on the Autobots? I am the perfect spy, a Decepticon disguised as an Autobot disguised as a Decepticon."

"Huh?"

Counterpunch unlocked Crumplezone and Ransack's cell door, "Don't worry your processors big fella, just know that I'm a Decepticon."

Counterpunch started to give the Decepticons all of their weapons as he walked over to the sole Insecticon, "Sorry to tell you, Hardshell, but you're the last Insecticon still functioning. All the others are in the scrap heap."

Slipstream reattached her weapon to her right arm, "So our escape route?"

"The hole I blasted earlier with the remote doll," pointing out the crude patch work above them. Counterpunch gave each of them a small disc, "This will mask your energy signatures for a few cycles, long enough for the Ark to leave the area so you can rendezvous with the Nemesis."

"And what about you?"

Counterpunch punched out the weak plate, "I still have a job to do here."

Slipstream kissed Counterpunch's check, "Until the Autobots are destroyed…"

"Yes, my love," Counterpunch placed a small, unnoticeable device on one of Slipstream's good wings before she jumped out. As the Decepticons left the Ark, Counterpunch shifted back to Punch as he activated a terminal, "Prowl, the Decepticons took the opening. Prepare to leave the system."

* * *

><p>The Decepticons watched as the Ark jumped out of the system. Slipstream attempted to make contact with the Decepticons, "Any Decepticons within the area, we've escaped Autobot custody and are awaiting pickup." Within a few astroseconds of her transmission, the Nemesis appeared to pick them up.<p>

* * *

><p>While Slipstream and the others were admitted into the maintenance bay, Soundwave forced himself out, after all major damages had been repaired, to begin processing the data Laserbeak had recovered from the Reaper. "Data analysis complete."<p>

A disk popped out for Megatron to insert into his processors. "So, it seems Shockwave is the one in charge of the Reapers, and the Dark Energon will only work on the little ones. So be it. They will join me, or fall. Decepticons, repair yourselves and prepare for war with these Reapers. Once a majority of them are under my control, nothing, not even Optimus Prime will stop us."

The Nemesis opened a small space bridge portal as a team of Decepticons came through, "And with my assistance, victory is assured," Shockwave proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry to end it so short, but I guess I wanted to pick up on another story I have. With any luck I might decide to pick this story back up one day too, but for now this is were we must say goodbye.


End file.
